


Robron Drabbles

by JessRobroner



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, heartache?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 53,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRobroner/pseuds/JessRobroner
Summary: Where Aaron and Robert are at Bar West and Rob kinda gets into a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Where Aaron and Robert are at Bar West and Rob kinda gets into a fight.

Robert and Aaron are at bar west. They are sitting down at a table drinking and just enjoying each others company. 

They are sitting talking. Keeping their hands to themselves, but Robert really wanted to reach over and take Aaron's hand into his own.

Aaron is not fixed on PDA so Robert just had to sit there without touching him.

"I am so glad that we decided to do this" Aaron said to Robert

"Yeah, me too. We deserve it. We can just be ourselves here" Robert smiled

"Yeah I know" Aaron said taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Robert noticed nearly everyone at the club was staring at his Aaron. Aaron noticed that Robert was looking a bit off

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked

"Nothing I am fine. All is good" Robert lied

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked

"Yeah I am positive" He lied again

"Okay I am just going to go up and get a beer. You want one?" Aaron asked

"No, I am alright for the moment" Robert said, Aaron nodded and went over to the bar, Robert watched him. 

A few minutes later Aaron was walking through the crowd off men who were dancing. with someone or themselves Robert noticed that a rather good looking, young, guy stopped Aaron

Robert watched him too see if he would try anything to his boyfriend.

And by god he did, the young guy decided to put his arm right around his boyfriend's waist, 

"Oh no you don't" Robert said to himself. Rob got up and went over to where Aaron were. Robert pushed the guy away from Aaron

"Oi what the hell do you think you are doing to him" Robert snapped 

"You what?" the guy snapped

"That is my boyfriend" Robert said pointing to Aaron

"Yeah, yeah I doubt it. He is far to hot for ya" he said again. Robert went up against him but the guy pushed him back, luckily not to hard to make Rob fall.

"Robert leave it" Aaron warned him but Robert completely ignored him

"You what?" Robert said completely ignoring Aaron's warning yet again

"Oh you heard me mate, want me to repeat myself?...... He is far to hot for you" the guy repeated right up in Robert's face

Robert pushed him away. He saw that Aaron had a bottle in his hand. He was going to grab it but he decided not to, because he knew Aaron didn't like it when he fought, because Aaron says "It is scary to see you fight, if you get hurt I couldn't handle it"

"I am going to be honest with ya man, I was just about to grab that bottle in his hand and bottle you with it..... but then I realised why should I waste a bottle on you" Robert snapped

"You are just jealous that by the hand off the night I am going to take him home" the guy said

"You are in no way shape or form taking him home, that is MY job" Robert said threw his teeth. 

The guy just laughed at Robert

"Again you wish" he laughed

"Get this guy out off my face right now before I literally wrap my hands around his neck and fucking choke him" Robert said threw gritted teeth. 

"I am not leaving until I get him" he said pointing to Aaron. The guy turned to Aaron and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the young man. This really pissed of Robert so Rob turned the young man around and punched him right in the nose making the man bleed, Robert noticed the hit also caused his knuckles to bleed.

"Never.......Touch.....My......Boyfriend....Again or I swear to god I will kill you with my bare hands" Robert said in between breaths.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry" the young man repeated. Robert chuckled. The guy ran away and then Robert took a very deep breath

"Ouch" Rob said as he noticed the pain in his hand. Aaron sighed and went over to him, the people in the club were looking at them

"Robert" Aaron gasped as he touched Rob's hand, Robert winced at the touch.

"I do not even care. Are you okay?" Rob asked

"Yeah I am, that guy really freaked me out, you scared him off though" Aaron laughed

"You will always have me" Robert said

"How is your hand babe?" Aaron asked

"It is okay, just a bit sore, it's sorta bleeding to" Robert said

"You be okay I got you" Aaron said.

"I know you will" Robert said

"I love you" Aaron said putting his hands around his neck. Robert put his around his waist

"Well I love you to" Robert said. Aaron leaned in and kissed him.


	2. PDA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To where Aaron get's sick of Robert not showing PDA

Robert and Aaron have been dating for the past five months and nothing really that big is going wrong. The thing is Chrissie's sister Rebecca is in town and Aaron knows she has a little thing for Robert. Wait.... It's not little it's a big thing

Aaron knew about their history.

Right now they are in bed, cuddling at half three in the evening, they have nothing else better to do.

"Aaron she does not have a thing for me god damn it" Robert sighed, this has became a regular thing for the two of them. Aaron tends to bring up Rebecca and they have a bit off a tiff about her having a crush on Robert . 

"She does Robert. I know she does.... Hell you know she does. I am sick off her coming into the pub and checking you out. I hate it it's not fair on us Rob" Aaron sighed too his boyfriend

"You have nothing to worry about, I am yours" Robert said to Aaron  
"No Robert, you are legit not listening to me, well.....,when do you ever listen to me?" Aaron sighed

"Hey now I do listen to you" Robert said

"Look Rob. What I am trying to say his that, yeah people around the village know that we are together, but we do not act like were together, hell you never kiss me, hug me, hold my hand, touch me or just act like a normal couple Robert and I can not handle it anymore yeah I know we make up for it when we are in the portacabin or here but it's not enough... It's never enough" Aaron said. He got out off the bed, Robert went to grab him

"Just show me you love me like I love you" Aaron said 

"Aaron" Robert said

"No... I need a drink" Aaron sighed as he walked out off their room, almost crying. 

He went down into the bar, where his mum was

"What has he done now?" Chas asked. Knowing for a fact Robert has done something, judging by the look on his face .

"What nothing, nothing is wrong" Aaron lied

"Yeah there is I can see it in your face" Aaron's little sister Liv said

"Stay out of it the both off you"Aaron snapped  
"Oi mate" Adam his best mate warned him,

"Sorry I am just stressed it's nothing. Can I have a pint please?" Aaron said, Chas nodded, pouring him a pint. 

When she was done, she handed it to him. He smiled. Just then Aaron saw the one the only Rebecca come into the pub with Chrissie and Lachlan.

"Great, just what I need" Aaron said

"What was that?" Paddy asked

"It was nothing nevermind" He said. Robert came into the pub then. Robert saw Rebecca, Lachlan and Chrissie standing there getting served by Diane. He sighed.

"Oi Rob want a pint babe?" Rebecca asked, Aaron groaned and tensed up he tried not to cry.  
"OI" Liv shouted to Rebecca

"Shut it you" Aaron said, pointing to Liv

"Why would I want a pint from you when I have a perfectly good fit boyfriend right here to get me pints" Robert said as he went over to Aaron, he grabbed his head and pulled him in, he wrapped his hands around Aaron's waist, Aaron dropped his pint. 

"You better clean that up, when your umm finished" Chas said

Rob just kept on kissing Aaron, he didn't even care that everyone in the pub were watching them. That was the point, he wanted to show Aaron love in public, he wanted to do all those couple stuff, the holding hands in public, the kissing in public, hand around waist, hugging and generally just being the best boyfriend Aaron deserves. After a few more minutes they pulled back. 

"I want to show you how much I love you in public and if that means PDA, then so be it, I want the whole place to know that you are mine and that I am yours" Robert said

"So we can act like a proper couple in public?" Aaron asked

"Of course babe" Robert smiled, Aaron blushed at the name 'babe' it was the first time he called him that

"Wait you and him?" Rebecca said, stalking up to Robert

"Yeah is that a problem, wait no I do not even care what any off you think I love him" Robert said in front of the entire pub, Robert put his hand around his waist pulling Aaron into him. Aaron put his head on his arm, as Robert's hand laid firmly onto his waist.


	3. Marriage talk and POSSIBLE PROPOSAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee fic where Vic and Adam bring up marriage and then.....

Robert, Aaron, Vic and Adam are in the cafe, just talking, well actually Vic and Adam are giving out about marriage life saying that it can be really hard. This whole conversation wanted Robert to propose to Aaron, he has a ring and everything.

"Yeah it can be hard sometimes, because if you have a really bad fight and you want to break up it takes forever to get a divorce" Vic laughed

"Aye she is one hundred percent right there, but off course that will never happen to us" Adam said

"I know it won't I will never leave you" Vic smiled. Aaron was thinking will he and Robert ever be like that. Aaron wanted to call Robert his husband more then anything, he loves Robert to death and Robert loves him to death. 

"And plus you are stuck with that person every day for the rest of your life" Adam said, Robert and Aaron just stayed quiet. 

"Again but it's okay cause we can tolerate each other" Vic laughed Adam leaned over and kissed his wife, 

"Really mate? You have to do that infront of her older brother?" Rob said

"The thing is Mr. Robert Sugden you get to kiss Aaron in front of me and if you haven't noticed Aaron is like a brother to me. So what I am trying to say is. Yes I have to kiss your sister in front of you because you basically kiss my brother in front off me so.." Adam smiled

"Right okay fair enough point taking" Robert said

"You both should get married" Vic said, Aaron and Robert almost spat there coffee out even though they were thinking about marriage. 

"What?" Robert and Aaron said at the same time

"Oh come on I am not repeating myself. When I know the both of you know what I said" Vic said

"Well I will repeat it for her.. She said 'why don't you both get married' and in my opinion I agree with her, see that way I can be the best man" Adam chuckled but this time Aaron did crack a little smirk

"Come on guys, the both of you have been through so much together and you both stood by each other, you both deserve to be together now more then anything, you have nothing left to hide, no secrets it's all left in the open and everyone has gotten used to all showing Public Affection to each other " Victoria smiled

"I am going To agree with her again. She is right guys, you both have been through thick and thin and whatever happens, no matter how many times you break up or no matter how many times Robert fucks up. You both go back to each other and that's gotta count for something right?" Adam smiled

"Love how you said 'No matter how many time Robert fucks up" Robert laughed

"You know I am joking with you Rob. I am honestly really glad that you are taking care off Aaron" Adam smiled

"Aye no though in all honestly you both deserve happiness" Vic said

"Yeah I know we do" Aaron spoke up reaching under the table and grabbing Robert's hand. Rob looked at him Aaron shook his head not wanting to make a big deal about it. 

"We are going to have to go, I will talk to the both of you tomorrow" Vic said as Adam and Vic stood up. Aaron stood up and hugged Adam

"Just think about it mate" Adam whispered into his ear, he nodded and they left

Robert stood up and sat in front of Aaron. Everything just went awkward

"You know what Vic and Adam were saying about us?" Robert smiled

"Yeah about that..." Aaron said

"I don't think it is a bad idea" They said at the same time, they both laughed

"You go first" Aaron said

"Lets go somewhere else though, come on we get in the car and go to the Portacabin we talk there" Robert said as they both stood up, they walked out to Robert's car and got in. 

A few moments later they were in the portacabin, 

"So now that we are here we need to talk" Aaron smiled, 

"Just before I do anything I just want to say that I love you" Robert said

"I love you to" Aaron smiled

"We both heard what Vic and Adam said and to be honest we both said it wasn't a bad idea and it isn't. Fuck Aaron we have been through so much together and I cannot lose you, I refuse to" Robert started to cry, Aaron went over and sat on his lap, he put his head right into the crook off his neck.

"I agree we have been through a lot, between Gordon, the verdict, me self harming, the affair, you almost killing me, me almost killing you..." Aaron trailed out

"Okay I get it" Robert said

"If I lose you I couldn't handle it I couldn't cope" Aaron said

"I wanna try something, here get off my lap and sit down for a minute" Robert said, Aaron down what he was told

"I can't believe I am doing this, but I have thought about it for a long ass time and I think now is the perfect timing" Robert said

"Robert what are...." Aaron started

"Shut......up" Robert sighed, Aaron nodded, 

"Okay so. I know that you love me and you know that I love you. We are finally happy, you little sister Liv finally loves me and is getting along with me hell even your mum is getting a lot with me and we both never saw that coming. I know my dad and mum will be looking down right now and saying how much they love me and how much they love you. I am never going to leave you Aaron.

And I know for a fact I don't deserve you. I wake up in the mornings and think why is he with me so..." Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron and then bent down on one knee. Aaron stood up and Robert grabbed one off his hands kissing the back off it, Aaron had the biggest smirk on his face

"So Aaron Dingle will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?" Robert asked as he opened the ring box

"Of course I will you muppet" Aaron said as Robert placed the ring on his finger

"I am so glad you said yes" Robert smiled

"I should have said no" Aaron joked

"What?" Robert said taking the joke seriously 

"No baby I am joking of course I want to marry you. I love you more then anything" Aaron smiled

"Good cause I fucking love you to, now come on and show me a good time, show me how much you love me" Robert said. Aaron smirked and winked, he jumped and wrapped his legs around Robert's waist. Right there and then, the two of them became one


	4. Car crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets into a car crash and Aaron panics but is Rob okay?

Robert and Aaron have been together for two and a half years and they are going through a little bit off a rough patch. Aaron hasn't really showed Robert love lately and Robert is starting to feel neglected, but Aaron doesn't know that. They haven't said 'I love you' too each other in about six months, it's safe to say even though they are dating they just act like best mates and it's killing the both of them but it's killing Robert a lot faster.

Aaron was lying on the sofa when his phone rang. He groaned, he noticed it was a number he didn't realise.

"Hello?" he said when he answered 

"Hello, this is Hotten general, you were on speed dial to a Mr. Robert Sugden do you know him?" the nurse asked

"Yes he is my boyfriend what's wrong is he okay? Oh my god is he dead?" Aaron panicked

"Well Mr. Sugden was is a rather bad car crash but do not panic because he is fine, just a few cuts and a rather bad broken leg" the nurse said

"Okay I am on my way, thank you" Aaron sighed as he hung up the phone. Even though Aaron knows his boyfriend is okay he rushed to the bar

He ran right into someone..... Chas, she saw the worried look on her sons face

"Aaron what is wrong?" Chas asked

"Robert car crash" he breathed out, Chas went wide eyed

"GO" She shouted, Aaron ran out to his car and got in, he sped off into the direction of Hotten General

A few minutes later he reached Hotten General, he parked the car and locked it. Aaron ran up the reception

"Robert Sugden" Aaron sighed

"You family?" the nurse asked

"I am his boyfriend. Now please what room?" Aaron sighed. 

"Room 14 floor 3" she said. Aaron walked to floor 3 room 14. 

When he got to the door suddenly everything changed, he realised the reason why Robert got in the car crash was because they had a little bit off a fight and Robert walked out in a state

Aaron walked into the room anyway and he saw his Robert lying there.  Robert noticed that someone came into the room.

"Hey" Robert croaked 

"How you feeling?" Aaron asked sitting on a chair that was beside the bed. He saw Robert's hand lay on the side and Aaron so badly wanted to grab it but he knew if he did Rob will pull away

"Well I am in here so I feel like shit and I am in a lot of pain" Robert sighed, rubbing his face in his hands and groaning

"We need to talk" Aaron finally said 

"Yeah I know we do, I was waiting for it" Robert sighed 

"I am sorry" Aaron sighed

"Let me guess you think we should break up" Robert sighed. That's when Aaron felt like crying, Robert thinks that Aaron is going to break up with him.

"Robert?" Aaron said

"Come on I was right wasn't I?" Robert asked

"No, not at all actually" Aaron smiled 

"Then what?" Robert said 

"Robert we can't keep doing this, keep fighting' you need to talk to me. You need to tell me what's wrong?" Aaron said 

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Robert asked

"Yes please Rob, talk to me" Aaron smiled

"Okay you want me to tell you, I feel neglected" Robert finally said it, he has been feeling this way for the past six months and he finally let it out off his system.

"What do you mean Rob" Aaron asked, it's safe to say that Aaron feel really bad for making his one love feel that way.

"Aaron let's face it things haven't been the same since Holly died, you are always, always, with Adam you know how that makes me feel? Now I understand he is your best mate but fuck Aaron I'm your boyfriend. You don't spend time with me anymore. When was the last time we kissed. the last time we said 'I love you' to each other? I have been counting it's been six months, hell you never cuddle me either, you used to always wrap your hands around my hip and your head rested on my bare chest but now, you move far away from me" Robert cried

"I am so sorry! I made you feel this way" Aaron said 

"I want to know why Aaron. Are you cheating on me?" Robert asked

"What no course not, it's just I don't know Robert. I don't know why I have been such a crappy boyfriend, I think it's the fact that Holly died, she and I were good friends" Aaron said

"Yes you did but now it's time for you to decided if you love me cause if not you need to end it, cause I can't I am not finishing it" Robert groaned, he was in pain a lot of pain

"Robert can I tell you something?" Aaron asked

"Yeah you can" Robert said

"I love you" Aaron smiled

"I love you to" Robert cried, Aaron laid down beside him and put his hand around Robert's stomach

"I am not ending it, I can't and from now on you are my life no one else, it's me and you against the fucking world baby" Aaron said leaning in and kissing him.

"First time you kissed me in six months" Robert sighed

"My god I missed your lips. As off right now we are not going to have no more fights. I am going to spend everyday with you, no Adam just us" Aaron

"Thank you" Robert cried Aaron wiped them away

"Now what happened to you?" Aaron asked

"Well I crashed the batmobile" Robert groaned

"Awe no baby I buy you a new car" Aaron said. 

"And I broke my leg bad? But I can leave now cause I wanna go home and just cuddle you" Robert said

"Sounds like a plan, come on babe let's go home" Aaron said.

So when they got home, no one asked questions, they both went up to there room and cuddled all night.

 


	5. Sorry Chrissie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {All in Robert's point of view}

"Do not lie to me Robert" Chrissie screamed at me for the tenth time

"Yes fine okay it's true I have an affair with Aaron and I loved every minute of it" I finally admitted

"See there ya go mate, that easy" Aaron said as he walked past me

"Have a nice life" Aaron said to me as he slammed the front door

"Chrissie..." I started

"No. You do not get to touch me" Chrissie said

"Mum what is happening?" I heard Lachlan say

"Well Lachlan my dear husband had an affair, with another MAN" Chrissie said to Lachlan

"You what?" Lachlan said as he lunged forward but I just laughed and pushed him back

"Yes I did and to be honest I am not even sorry cause Aaron was and still is better then you" I smirked

"You what?" Chrissie said

"See Chrissie I realised that I never actually loved you, I only loved the money and the finer things, but been with Aaron this past few months, I realised that I do not need all the finer things with him. That I actually love him, so excuse me while I go and get him" I said

"ROBERT!!" Was the last thing I heard her scream before I sped away in my car. When I got to the pub I closed the door and walked in. I saw Aaron at the bar drinking a pint

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute please? I know your busy but this is important" I asked him

"Yeah come on through the back, do you want a pint?" Aaron asked me

"Yeah sure. Might as well" I smiled, he nodded and poured me a pint, he handed me it and we walked out to the back. We both sat down on the couch

"Now what can i do for you?" Aaron said

"Look Aaron, I want to be with you" I said straight out

"What?" Aaron gasped

"I know I have done a lot of awful things to you, to your family and I honestly feel really bad about it, fuck Aaron you are the one I want to be with" I sighed,

Aaron looked at me with no expression on his face

"Say something" I sighed

"Are you sure? That this.... Us is what you want" Aaron asked,

"Yes, I am positive, I love you Aaron not Chrissie" I said taking his hands in my

"Okay, lets just take is slow" Aaron smiled. I nodded.

"Damn I do love you Aaron and I know you can't say it back" I smiled

"Well I do love you" Aaron said. I leaned in and kissed the guy I love.


	6. Cranky Aaron

So, Robert and Aaron have been going strong for seven solid months and it's safe to say nothing bad has happened to them recently. Robert hasn't fucked up in weeks.

But for some really strange reason, Aaron woke up really pissed off and really mad for a reason he doesn't know

"Good morning" Robert said, leaning in to kiss Aaron, but Robert did not expect Aaron to pull back

"Okay what have I done now?" Robert asked

"Nothing. I need tea" Aaron snapped. Robert sighed and ran his hands over his face, Aaron walked out and slammed the door

"What is wrong with him now?" Robert asked too himself, he got out off the bed and threw on a t shirt.... Aaron's shirt

We walked down to the kitchen, he saw Aaron standing by the sink, drinking tea.

"What is wrong with you?" Robert asked him 

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Aaron groaned again

"Oh come on Aaron, I know you better then anyone" Robert said

"Whatever" Aaron sighed

"Come on Aaron. I wake up to give you a kiss and you turn your head you had no idea how that made me felt" Robert said

Aaron saw the look on his boyfriends face, how sad he looked, Aaron sighed and put his cup in the sink. He made his way over to Robert, he wrapped his hands around his neck, he leaned in and kissed him, Robert sighed and leaned in to meet his lips, they kissed for a bit. One hand on Roberts face while the other was in his hair. 

"You need to stop playing with my hair baby, you what it does to me" Robert sighed

"Well.... see.... baby that is the whole point" Aaron chuckled as he jumped and wrapped his legs around his boyfriends hips, Robert chuckled and nodded. They then went to their room and Aaron slammed the door behind them. Locking it


	7. Affair exposed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where, Robert finally tells Chrissie about his affair

Robert and Aron were at the barn. There special little place. They were having an affair. 

They were standing close together, Aaron's hands laid loosely around Robert's neck as Robert had his hands tightly around Aron's waist. 

"I am going to tell her about us.. Chrissie I mean. I want to divorce her" Robert said out of nowhere

"You what?" Aaron said. To say he was shocked to hear what the guy who he has been having an affair with for the past eight months just said

"You heard me just fine, Aaron I realised that I never actually loved her. The only reason why I was with her is because I loved the rich life, the money, expensive clothing, expensive cars the finer things in life but..." Robert said 

"Rob..." Aaron said cutting him off

"No shut up let me finish, like I was saying. I loved the rich life, but I am willing to give all that up. That's if you have me?" Robert said leaning his head on Aarons head

"YES! Fuck yes course I want this, I want you and me too have a proper realtionship" Aaron grinned

"Good because I want the exact same things as you do" Robert smiled

"So we are doing this? We are telling my soon-to-be ex-wife that I want a divorce to be with you.... A man?" Robert asked

"Looks like it" Aaron said

"Can you come with me, because when Chrissie gets mad I can not handle it, it makes me want to wrap my hands around her god damn neck" Robert sighed

"Of course I go with you, can't let her punch you and destory that beautiful face. come on let's tell your wife that you are having an affair" Aaron smiled.

"And Aaron, what ever happens I am going to be here, I only want you" Rob said

"Yeah I know, come on lets do this together" Robert said as they got inot Robert's car and drove off intot he direction off Home Farm

When they got there Rob parked the car. 

"You ready? Look you do know you do not have to do this" Aaron said, Robert took a deep breath

"No come on we are doing this" Robert smiled as he got out off the car. I followed him

We walked in and they both saw Chrissie. She was shocked too see Aaron. 

The poor cow didn't have a clue that the guy who he saw her husband with was the guy yo he had been having an affair with

"Hey Robert and Aaron?" Chrissie said, I smiled

"Um Chrissie we got something to tell you" Robert sighed

"Okay what is it?" she asked

"You might want to sit down" Aaron

"Okay what have you both done?" she asked as she sat down

"Um I do not really know how to say this" Robert said

"Just come on Rob. You are starting to freak me out" she said  
"You have a right to be freaked out" Aaron said 

"What was that?" Chrissie asked

"Oh nothing, now Robert just tell her" Aaron said 

"Okay, so that affair that Katie accused me off" Robert started

"Oh not this again" she sighed

"Well it was and is true. I did and still am having an affair" Robert said. I saw Chrissie go pour red in the face

"With who?" she snapped. 

"With... With me" Aaron said, Chrissie just bursted into tears

"And I want a divorce and NOW! I am the papers just sign them please, I want to be with Aaron not you." Robert said as he handed her the divorce forms

"ROBERT PLEASE HE CAN OFFER YOU NOTHING " Chrissie shouted

"He can offer me love, support and many other things that you don't" Rob said

"Just do it" Robert said as he pulled Aaron into him

"I can not believe this! You had an affair with a man" Chrissie snapped. as she stood up, she walked closer to Aaron and slapped him across the face

"OI" Robert shouted, pulling Aaron closer

"Are you okay baby?" Robert asked

"Oh yeah call him 'Baby' but you never ONCE called me that" Chrissie snapped

"Yeah well he is the one that I love not you so get out off it, now like I was saying. Are you okay babe?" Robert asked, touching his cheek

"Yeah I am perfectly fine, trust me I got worst punches then this fuck I got a lot off punches from Cain if I can take one off his punches I can take it, to be honesy I am just pissed that I can't hit her back" Aaron groaned

"HERE I SIGNED THEM" Chrissie said shoving the papers inot Robert's chest

"I do not want ANYTHING form you" Robert smiled as he pulled Aaron in and right there and then they had a fully blown snogging session right in front of Robert's wife.... Wait no Ex-wife


	8. Future

Robert and Aaron have been dating for about eleven months now and things are going really well between them. Hell Robert moved into the pub. 

Lately Robert has been thinking about his future with Aaron. I mean will they ever get married like Adam and Vic. 

"Hey are you okay?" Aaron asked, noticing that he went into a trance. Aaron went over and sat on his lap, they porta cabin door was locked so no one could get in or out. It was just the two off them

"Oh yeah sorry I am fine" Robert said

"Nope you are not, I have know you far to long to know when you are lying... That was your really hard thinking face. So come on spill" Aaron said

"You know me so damn well I hate it" Robert chuckled

"No you don't you love me" Aaron smiled

"Yes I suppose I do, I am stuck with you" Robert smiled

"No come on though Rob, what were you thinking about?" Aaron asked

"No nothing I was just thinking about something stupid" Robert said

"Nope. Like I said I known you to long I can tell. That was your thinking really hard face" Aaron said

"Okay promise me you will not laugh at me?" Robert said

"No course I wont" Aaron smiled

"Okay I was thinking about the future.... Our future" Robert smiled

"Okay what about it?" Aaron asked

"Just us. I mean what will happen to us when you are 30 and I am 35" Robert said

"Okay and where abouts are we?" Aaron asked

"Okay um.... Myself, you and Liv of course are in our own little house, possibly with two pups and we are...." Robert said but couldn't continue 

"And we are what? Rob.." Aaron said

"I can't you will laugh" Robert smiled

"Come on Robert. You can tell me anything" Aaron said

"Okay um and we are... Damn I can not say it" Robert sighed, Aaron wrapped his hands around his worried boyfriend's neck and kissed him

"Okay I can say it now" Robert chuckled

"Though so.. Now spit it out" Aaron laughed

"Okay so and myself and you....... we are.......we are married" Robert finally let out

"Oh my god, you see us getting married?" Aaron asked

"Yes of course I do, why? Do you not want to be with me for that long?" Robert asked

"What? Rob no I did not mean it like that. Of course I see myself with you till the day that I die. That's if you have me?" Aaron said

"Of course I want you Aaron, I always did even when I didn't say it" Robert smiled leaning in brushing his lips against his boyfriends

"I love you" Aaron smiled

"I love you to so much" Robert smiled


	9. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert finally have there happy ending

"This is it.. This is fucking it" Aaron said to himself as he paced the church hall, Aaron was nervous, very very nervous 

"Oh my god what if he changed his mind? I couldn't handle it.. No.. No I could not handle it" Aaron said out loud this time

"You need to calm down love" Chas said

"Mum? Are you telling me to calm down on my wedding day? Because you do know that is the worst thing you could say to a person who is getting married to there dream man. Oh my god I am nervous" Aaron ranted

"Yeah I think I can see that. Okay love if you do not calm down you are going to end up having a panic attack, just relax for me yeah? You see your baby boy soon and soon enough he is going to be my son in law" Chas said

"I can't mum what of he changes his mind? Hell what if he realises he doesn't love me anymore" Aaron sighed

"Aaron shut up, you know he loves you to death he will do anything and I literally mean anything to keep you happy and smiling, hell he often did. Now the man you have been waiting for his right up there,, so come on it's time" Chas said

"Okay let's do this. Mum I am getting married to the guy of my dreams" Aaron said

"I know you are. Now come on son, let's do this together" Chas said, Aaron took a deep breath and brushed at his black suit. He nodded signaling he was ready to commit the rest of his life to his one true love.

That was when he was walking up the aisle, past his family, and some of Robert's family and friends. He passed Adam, Vic, Liv and Diane, Adam grinned at him and then Vic, Liv, Diane were crying all ready.

That was when Robert turned around, he smiled from ear to ear. He made it up to the vicar, aka Harriet. Chas kissed her son's cheek and she handed him over to his soon-to-be husband. The guests sat down. Aaron and Robert held hands

"You look amazing" Robert whispered, Aaron smiled

"So do you" Aaron whispered back, Rob smiled as well

"Ladies, gentleman, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Mr. Robert Jacob Sugden and Mr. Aaron Dingle"&Harriet smiled

"Now I have been informed that you both have written your own vows, is that correct?" she asked

"Yes" they both said at the same time

"Go ahead" she said. Both of them reached inside of there shirt pockets, Robert cleared his throat

"Aaron, um you mean the world to me but you already know that. You are by the far the most beautifulest person in the whole entire world, you are the person that I have been searching for my whole life. We have been through hell and back and that is how I know that we will be okay as husband and husband. At first we started out as an affair and for that was the hardest thing ever, loving you but having to marry a women, you were right you know when you said that I didn't love her. Cause I didn't. I realised that I was with her for money and so on... Not the love no nothing like that, but I am here with the guy who I want to be with. I know for a fact that we will be okay. We will be just fine together because I love you and I know that you love me, even after my many mess up's you forgave me, you always did and you still do. In the past I was nothing but unfair, and nasty to you but now I can say I am proud to be here with you right now, I wake up every single morning with my soulmate wrapped tightly in my arms what else could a guy want?" Robert said his vows looking deep into his soon-to-be husband, Aaron wiped a tear, smiling. 

Aaron looked out at his best mate Adam,.

"You got this" Adam mouthed

"Aaron it's your turn" Harriet smiled. Aaron smiled and nodded

"Robert, I never thought I could ever be happy, to find that person who I was meant to be with, I was put on this world to be with you, and I know this is going to sound cliche but you are the only guy I want to be with no one else, that is why I stand before you, these guests, the vicar and god himself to commit myself to you. Rob you have been nothing but kind to me.. well sometimes.... even though it took us a very..... very long time to get here, after all you many, many mess up's I always forgave you and my mum always asked me 'Aaron why did you forgive him? or why are you taking him back' and my answer was always the same 'It's because I love him no matter what' you mean the world to me and I will never change you for the world." Aaron smiled looking deep into Robert's soul

"Wow that was beautiful" Harriet smiled, they both nodded wiping their tears.

"Now Aaron Robert Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. may I please have them?" Harriet said, that was Adam's cue, he walked him dressed in his grey suit and gave Harriet the rings. Aaron nodded at him. Adam smiled

"Robert please repeat after me." Harriet said 

"I Robert Jacob Sugden take you Aaron Dingle, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, I promise to stand by you through the toughest off times" Robert repeated 

"Aaron please repeat after me" Harriet said

"I Aaron Dingle, take you Robert Sugden to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer I choose you and only you, to stand bu your side, sleep in your arms and hold you tight" Aaron repeated, Harriet handed them their rings, 

"One more time, do you Aaron take Robert to be your husband?" she asked

"I do" Aaron said as he slipped the wedding ring onto his now husbands finger, his fourth finger on his left hand

"One more time, do you Robert take Aaron to be your husband" she asked

"Of course I do" Robert said as he slipped the ring onto his one true loves fourth finger on hsi left hand

"You may now seal your marriage with a kiss" Harriet said amd they did just that. The kiss was full off sparks, Aaron;s hands rested on Robert's neck while Robert's hands wrapped around his waist.

Right there in each others arms, that's where they belonged.


	10. Is Robert alive?

"Where could he be?" Aaron thought to himself Robert was due to meet him at half six at the pub for a pint, it is now seven oclock and Rob has still not showed up.

"Hey mate where is Robert?" Aaron heard someone say. He turned around and saw my best mate Adam

"Hey man and I honestly do not know where the hell he is, he is meant to meet me at half six and it's seven now" Aaron sighed

"Ah mate he be here. You want another?" Adam asked

"Hmm might as well. Adam what if something bad has happened" Aaron sighed

"Nothing has happened too him, he is fine, he is on his way back to you now" Adam smiled

"I hope your right man" Aaron worried

"I always am right. Where even is he anyway?" Adam asked

"Meeting in Hotten" Aaron said to him

"Maybe he is running late" Adam said

"No Adam, if he's meeting run longer then usual he would always ring or text me" Aaron told him

"Mate you need to calm down" Adam said

"I am thinking the worst here mate" He said sounding worried as hell

"Look why don't you give me a call" Adam said

"That is what I have been doing Adam, do not be stupid" Aaron snapped

"Oi mate" Adam said

"Sorry Adam" Aaron said, Adam nodded just then Aaron's phone rang, he sighed and picked it up, 

"Wait what?! What do you mean he is in surgery?" Aaron said as he answered his phone, after a few minutes he hung up, 

"Mate what happened?" Adam asked

"BRING ME THE THE HOSPITAL NOW! And call Vic" Aaron cried, Robert was thinking the worst, what has happened?

"It's Robert" Aaron cried, Adam grabbed his keys and ran out to his car. They both got in and Adam sped away.

"What did they say?" Adam say

"Rob, crash, surgery, heart collapsed" Aaron sobbed, Adam took a deep breath

"Surgery?" Adam asked

"Yes, he is in there now" Aaron cried

"He will be okay man, Rob will be okay" Adam said, Aaron rubbed his face with his hands and screamed

"It's okay let it out" Adam told him. A few minutes later, they made it to Hotten General. Aaron got out and ran to reception 

"Hey, I was on the phone to a nurse, my boyfriend is in surgery I just want to know if he is okay" Aaron said

"Of course" the nurse said as she saw he was crying

"Thank you" Aaron smiled, 

"Of course, and what is your boyfriends name?" she asked

"Robert Sugden" Aaron said as he felt Adam's presence beside him

"Ah yes Mr. Sugden is still in surgery but I will get a surgeon to scrub out and come talk to you both right away" The lady at the desk smiled

"Thank you very much" Adam smiled

"You are most welcome and don't mean to be rude but are you family?" she asked Adam

"Oh yes sorry, the boyfriend is my best mate and the guy in surgery is my brother-in-law, as in I am married to his sister" Adam explained

"Of course, please take a seat the surgeon will come out and talk to you both when he is done operating on him, please stay positive your boyfriend and your brother-in-law will be just fine I promise you" she promised, they nodded and sat down next to each other, Aaron was crying softly

"Ah mate please do not cry, I hate seeing you upset" Adam said

"Sorry Adam, I can not help it, my baby is in there getting fucking heart surgery" Aaron broke down, Adams sighed and wrapped him in a hug

"Is Vic on her way?" Aaron asked

"Yes she will be here now I say" Adam said

"What if he is dead Adam?" Aaron sighed

"He will be fine. You need to stop this negative speaking man" Adam groaned

"He is your brother-in-law you'll miss him" Aaron said

"Yeah that it what you think" Adam said

"I know you will" Aaron chuckled. Just then they both saw Vic rushing in, she saw us and rushed over

"Where is he? Where is my brother?" She asked

"Vic calm down babe, he will be okay?" Adam told her, she sighed and sat down on the seat infront of us.

About three hours later, they saw a man walk over to them, he pulled down his surgical mask

"Robert Sugden?" he asked, the three off them stood up

"I'm doctor. Carmen, and I was operating on your mate" he said

"I am Aaron the boyfriend, Vic is his sister and Adam is the brother-in-law" Aaron told him

"Great to meet you all, um so lets's talk about Robert, now don't be alarmed when I tell you this just know he is fine now, I admit he is in a good bit off pain but everything inside off him is okay" Dr. Carmen promised,

"Okay what is it?" Vic asked

"When Robert came in to us, he had a mini heart attack, his heart collapsed, so I had to surgery right away if not he would have died, mid surgery we noticed is lung collapsed but we fixed that but um four off his ribs are broke, he has a few cuts here and there, but he is awake in recovery" Dr. Carmen said

"Oh my god I thought he was dead" Aaron said, Adam hugged him

"He is a fighter" he said

"Did anything bad happen in there?" Aaron asked crying

"Um, well yes actually, he died for three and a half minutes" the doctor said truthfully

"Can I please see my boyfriend?" Aaron cried

"Of course, he has been awake for around twenty minutes, come on I bring you to him" The doctor said. 

They got to is room and walked in. Aaron ran over to him and just cried on him.

"I am here baby, I am alive" Robert winced

"Let's leave them to it" Vic said as they walked out. Aaron sat on the bed, holding onto Robert

"I thought you were dead" Aaron sighed

"Well I was for about three minutes" Robert joked

"No do not joke" Aaron said

"Sorry baby, you don't need to be scared. I am here. You are not getting rid off me" Robert said kissing him. Aaron laid beside him, wrapped Robert into his arms. They laid there side by side as Aaron kept on kissing him. 

"I love you!" Aaron said

"I love you to baby" Robert said

"By the way you are never driving again" Aaron said

"Fine by me" Robert said, the kissed one more time before Rob fell asleep on his boyfriend's chest.


	11. The break up and then the make-up

Aaron felt numb, everything in his body was hurting him. His chest felt tight, his heart felt like it was broken in half. He was in pain, a lot of pain. The reason for this is because he and Robert broke up. He did not know what to do. He just cried and cried and cried. He loved him. Hell he still loves him

He laid in bed with a half a heart and an empty life. He was crying on the side of the bed that Robert used to sleep on.

Not feeling his boyfriend's arms around him was not a good feeling, he just wanted Robert home so he can feel his arms around him as they went to sleep in each others arms. He missed his lips, he missed his hugs, his warm body, his arms, he just missed his Robert.

Memories of the past week raced through his mind. How they had a fight and how they both said awful things to each other. Aaron told Robert to 'Get out off his life' to which Robert said 'Fine......We are done' and Robert walked out off his life, slamming the door behind him

Now Aaron his left hurting and crying. He heard the door open

"I do not care who you are just please go away" he croaked

"No" he heard his little sister Liv say, Aaron took a deep breath

"Please Liv just go" Aaron said

"I never listen to what you say and I am sure as hell not gonna start now" Liv said as she closed the door and sat on the bed beside Aaron.

"What did he do this time?" Liv asked

"Nothing" Aaron said

"Then who's fault was it?" Liv asked

"Mine" Aaron sobbed

"Tell me what happened" Liv said

"We were fighting last night, over something stupid and then I told him 'to get out off my life' and he did he walked out" Aaron sobbed. Liv was new to this, she didn't know what to do, she never saw him like this

"Do you love him?" she asked

"Yes of course I do. I be lost without him" Aaron cried

"Then go and win him back" Liv said

"And how do I do that?" Aaron said

"I know for a fact that he loves you to, more then you will know, so go and just tell him how you feel before you lose him for good" Liv said

"I doubt it is as easy as that, Robert is not the forgiving type, hell I don't even know where he is" Aaron said 

"Well, it is a good thing, you have a little sister who cares about you" Liv said

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked her

"You are an idiot sometimes, I know where he is" Liv said

"Where?" Aaron asked

"Down in the pub kitchen with Vic, crying on her shoulder" Liv smiled

"And how do you know this?" Aaron asked as he sat up and threw on a shirt

"Because I saw him going in there and pull Vic in a hug before he broke down" Liv said

"Thank you so much. Even though you can cause me great grief, you are honestly the best little sister a guy could ask for" Aaron said hugging his sister

"I know, I do love Rob and I can not let you lose him now go and get him" Liv said pushing Aaron out off the door. 

Aaron fixed his hair as he ran down to the pub kitchen. He looked through the wee glass window and saw that Liv was right, Rob was indeed crying his eyes out on Vic. He took a deep breath and walked in

"Hey Voc can you um give us a minute please?" Aaron asked. Vic nodded and left. 

"Hey look I think we should talk" Aaron said

"Yeah I know" Robert said

"I was talking to Liv and she made me realise that I can't be without you. I love you so much Robert and I can not lose you, so please forgive me. I know I was stupid" Aaron said

"I can not lose you either, I love you so much Aaron and I am sorry" Robert said as he rushed over and grabbed him, he kissed him, deep and loving

"So will you come home now? This past week was awful, not feeling your arms around me was awful, I hated it" Aaron said

"Of course I can come home" Robert smiled as he kissed his boyfriend one more time.


	12. Blackmail

Aaron is at Bar drinking, after fighting with Robert..... Yes another fight with Robert but he has the right to be really mad at him. Why you ask? because Aaron found out that Robert, has slept with Rebecca and Aaron just wanted to kill him.

Aaron downed another shot, he saw a rather buff looking man with brown hair and blue eyes come over to him.

"What's a pretty, hot looking guy doing here alone?" he asked

"My dumb ass fiance or whatever decided to cheat on me.... with a women who I hate, who just so happens to be his ex-wife sister" Aaron said laughing

"Wait hold on, so your gay fiance slept with his ex-wife's sister?" he asked

"Well he is not gay to make it better he is bisexual so ya know?" Aaron sighed

"Mate I think I know what I would do if he was my boyfriend I would throw in the towel" he said

"Nah I can't he have been through so much together" Aaron said. He was opening up to this stranger but it felt right

"Like what? I am sorry if that is to personal" he said

"Not at all it's fine" Aaron smiled, the man nodded

"So um, myself and Robert he were an affair, he was cheating on his wife with me, so the second thing is that he literally saved my life from self harm I cut that deep I got a bad infection, he helped me through the trial of my so-called father who sexually assaulted me, he was there for me through all of that and just last week there was this big crash in Hotten and we were apart of it, we landed in water and he also dragged me out off the water, barely alive, he had to do CPR on me" Aaron listed out some of the things that Rob helped him through leaving out the Katie story

"Oh wow, mate he seems like a good person" the stranger said

"Yeah well, sometimes he is a backstabbing man- whore" Aaron chuckled

"I am Ethan by the way" the man said

"I am Aaron" Aaron introduced himself

"Can I get you another?" He asked

"Might as well, I drank like all my body weight so another few won't do me any harm" Aaron said, several pints and shots later Aaron couldn't even stand without anyone holding him

"I should go home" Aaron slurred

"What was that?" he asked

"Home" Aaron said again slurring

"Don't you can walk mate" Ethan said

"No" Aaron laughed. Ethan wrapped his hands around Aaron and leaned in to kiss him

Just then Aaron saw Ethan on the floor with blood all over his face, he turned around saw Robert standing there

"Let's go" Robert said

"No" Aaron said standing his ground

"I am not fighting Aron lets go home right now" Robert said through his teeth,

Robert picked him up in his arms, leaving Bar West. They made it to Rob's car and he put him in the front driving away.

When they got back to the pub Robert helped Aaron out of his car. A few minutes later they were in their room.

"You hurt me" Aaron finally said

"I know and I am so sorry" Robert said as he felt Aaron lay down on his chest. Aaron was tense. Rob felt it

"No you are not, why did you do it?" Aaron asked

"We talk tomorrow when you are sober, I tell you, just sleep" Rob sighed. Aaron sighed and turned around in Robert's arms so he was facing away from him.

That night was the first night that Robert cried himself to sleep.

The next morning came around fast, Rob woke up and saw Aaron beside him awake looking up at the ceiling

"Hey" Rob said

"Hi, we should talk" Aaron said, Robert nodded

"You hurt me, so much, physically and mentally" Aaron said

"I know and I am sorry" Rob smiled

"Why did you do it? You knew I was going to find out and yet you still jumped into bed with her, what did she give you that i can't?" Aaron asked

"You give me everything Aaron, she forced me, she said if I didn't sleep with her she said and I quote _'I am going to tell Chrissie the real reason why I am here or worse I back up Lachlan's story about you sexually assaulting him_ ' she was going to go to the cops with Lachlan and tell them I abused him" Robert said

"So you decided to jump into bed with her because off that?" Aaron asked

"What else was I meant to do Aaron eh? It was mistake, I did NOT enjoy it but I had to do it because if I didn't I be in fucking jail and down on the sex offenders list" Robert snapped at him

"She really said that?" Aaron asked turning around to face Robert

"That is what I have been trying to tell you for the past ten damn minutes, that woman is capable of anything, she is like Chrissie Aaron, she wraps you up in her own little web and destroys you" Robert said

"I know" Aaron said

"You have no idea how I feel right now, I let her win, she trapped me" Rob cried

"Shh babe" Aaron said, he never saw Rob this broken before

"She forced me to have sex with her, if I didn't I was going to prison" Robert cried

"I got you" Aaron said

"I want you to please forgive me" Robert begged

"Of course I do baby, but can you please tell me the whole story?" Aaron asked, Rob nodded

**_{Flashback}_ **

_Robert made it to home from, he walked into the main room where he saw Bex in nothing but a robe. She chuckled and walked over to him whispering in his ear_

_"I knew you could not stay away from me.... From us" Bex tried to seduce him_

_"Trust be Bex I can stay far away from you, but I just came over here to warn you to stay away from myself, Aaron and Liv" Robert warned_

_"What are you going to do if I don't eh? Kill me like you killed your brother's wife?2 Bex asked_

_"I did not kill Katie, and you have too idea what  I am capable off" Rob threatened_

_"Okay I will, under one condition" Bex said_

_"Okay what is the condition?" Rob asked_

_"You sleep with me" Bex smirked_

_"No chance" Rob said_

_"If you don't I will tell Chrissie the real reason why I am here, or worse I will force Lachlan to tell the cops that you sexually assaulted_

_"You even son of a bitch, you are just like Chrissie, you know for a fact that I never, never touched that son of a fucker" Rob was getting angry_

_"Oh I know but no one else does, if we say it you'll be locked up before dinner time mate" Bex chuckled, Robert stayed quiet_

_"But look if you sleep with me, for old times sake I will leave you, your precious fiance and your fiance's sister alone" Bex said_

_"And if I do sleep with you, you will leave Aaron and Liv out of it?" Rob asked_

_"You have my word" Bex smirked, Robert took a deep breath_

_"I can not believe you are forcing me into this. You are blackmailing me" Robert said_

_"Pretty much yeah" Bex said, Robert sighed and followed Bex into her room_

**_{Flashback over!}_ **

 

"Did you like it?" Aaron asked

"Fuck no" Rob said

"Did you want it?" Aaron asked

"Nope not at all but like I said she made me" Rob cried,

"I love you and we can forget about this okay?" Aaron said

"I love you to and thank you so much" Robert said as he pulled his fiance closer.


	13. You lost what now?

Robert was pacing the floor of his and Aaron's bedroom. He was nervous, very nervous. He took a deep breath and called out to his fiance

"Aaron baby can you come up here for a sec please " Robert said.

"Yeah one minute I am just making this cup of tea hold on sec" Aaron called back up. 

"No problem, but hurry though it's important" Rob said  
Aaron has been home from the hospital for five days and he is doing really well. At first Robert was looking after him but Aaron said and I quote "Stop treating me like a damn ten year old, I am twenty five I can do things on my own" so after that Rob has left him to do things on his own.

A few minutes after Rob saw his beautiful fiance enter their room. 

"You called, what's up?" Aaron asked

"I kinda maybe have some very bad news" Robert said

"Oh god. Will this bad news make me want to kill you?" Aaron asked

"Yeah most likely" Robert said scratching the back off his neck, Aaron took a deep breath, he closed and locked the bedroom door.

"Whatever it is, I am still going to love you" Aaron said

"Good because I love you to" Rob smiled

"Wait though, did you cheat on me, kiss another girl/man or kill anyone, wait... or kidnap someone?" Aaron asked

"God no. Nothing like that" Rob smiled

"Good because if you did then I might end it" Aaron chuckled

"You do not have to end it, because I did nothing like that" Robert said

"Okay sit down on the bed and please do not kill me, because if you do then you are going to miss me and I do not like to be dead.." Robert said

"What have you done this time?" Aaron asked cutting him off

"Well okay, so you know the way we are engaged?" Rob asked, Aaron felt butterflies in his stomach when Rob said 'Engaged', Aaron held him his left hand showing off his beautiful, silver band

"Course, hence why you gave me this amazing ring" Aaron chuckled

"Well see. I maybe kind of........ Lost mine" Robert said 

"You what?" Aaron asked

"Yeah I lost my engagement ring, please do not kill me" Robert sighed waiting for Aaron to snap at him

"Robert you stupid human being" Aaron huffed

"I know and I am sorry" Rob sighed

"It's fine, we just get you a new one, but where did you have it last?" Aaron asked

"I don't know.... I remember I had it when I came home from that awful three and a half hour meeting, then I..... Oh" Robert said grinning

"What is it now Rob? If it's more bad news don't even tell me. You losing your god damn engagement ring has really made me pissed and sad" Aaron sighed, Robert went over to him and kissed him.

"When I came home I done the washing up it was on me then because my colleagues where congratulating me, so if I am not mistaking it's in the drain" Robert sighed. Aaron looked at him in annoyance

"Really mate?" Aaron said, 

"Yes, and do not call me your mate, it's not cool" Robert chuckled

"Sorry babe, so are we going to get the ring back or do you want me to buy you a new one?" Aaron asked

"No, come on, we know where it is, we are getting the one in the drain pipe, no need to buy a new one when we know where it is" Aaron sighed,

"That means we have to unhook the water thingy" Rob huffed

"Yes, good thing I know how, now come on. You are helping me get this ring back" Aaron chuckled. Aaron unlocked the door and they both walked down stairs into the kitchen. 

"Okay so tool box" Aaron said, Robert got the tool box for him. 

"You wanna do it, or do you want me too?" Rob asked

"Naw I got it, it's fine" Aaron said. He turned off the water mains and took the spanner, opening the press and pulled the drain apart, so it was in two parts.

"Now for the fun part, stick your hand in the pipe and see if you can feel it" Aaron said

"That sound very, very wrong on so many levels" Rob chuckled

"Whatever" Aaron laughed

Both off them had there hands in the pipe, trying to find the ring,

"What are you both at?" They heard Liv asked

"Smart-ass over here lost his ring" Aaron said

"Well done Robert, I leave you to it" Liv smiled, they nodded

"I FOUND IT" Robert shouted, as he showed Aaron

"Finally, now put it on" Aaron said, Rob did what he was told and put his ring back onto his finger. Aaron connected the pipes back up.

"You are never washing-up ever again with that ring on" Aaron warned as he and Rob sat down on the couch

"Oh I know. I love you" Robert smiled

"I love you too. You muppet" Aaron said, they chuckled and kissed.


	14. No Aaron please don't leave me....leave us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds a broken Aaron on the edge of a cliff,

 

Stepping out onto the cliff, a wave of relief washed over Aaron, everything was dark, not a light in the distance. He is in control now, no one else he was going to do this end it all,. he simply can;t take the pain anymore. Tears streaking down his face. he is broken...... So fucking broken but no one can see it

 

You think that he wants to do this? Leave EVERYONE behind him, his sister, mum, fiance? No he doesn't but right now it seems like the right thing to do, he is doing this because he needs to. He looked down at his arms, fresh wounds laid across his arms, deep and jagged along the white skin, as his tears fell on the cuts he winced in pain

 

He was ready to jump to his death but then he heard someone

 

"Aaron? What the hell are you doing?" He heard a voice say, it sounded a lot like Robert Jacob Sugden his fiance, his one true love

 

"I am warning you, do not take a step closer to me or I swear to god Robert I will jump" Aaron warned him. He was scared so scared. This was the third time Robert is trying to save his life

 

"Why?" Rob asked

 

"Why am I ready to jump? Why I want to die?" He asked his fiance, Rob nodded

 

"I can not take this pain anymore Rob, I can not carry on this way, you, Liv, me mum and everyone else are better off without me" He cried

"Aaron, I can't loose you, I almost lost you twice, I can not do it a third time, I can't I lose you to much to let you jump, I am not letting you" Robert said moving closer slowly though, he didn't want to scare him anymore that he is

 

"NO STOP! DON'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS WHAT I WANT? I AM DOING THIS FOR YOU" he screamed

 

"How are you doing this for me? Eh? Ending you life is going to make me end mine, I can not loose you Aaron, I couldn't take it, you are my fiance and I am not goign to loser you" Robert said

 

"PLEASE ROBERT JUST LET ME DIE" Aaron begged, Crying uncontrollably now. 

 

"No sorry Aaron I have saved your life twice before doesn't that tell you something? It tells you that I am NOT giving you up, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so no I am sorry I am not letting you do this" Robert said

 

"I am scared" Aaron said softly, moving closer to the edge, Robert started to cry now, thinking that this is it, this is where he is going to loose him

 

"I know you are baby, I am scared to, so come on give me your hand and I will get you out off here let me take you home" Rob said, Aaron shook his head. sitting down on the ledge

 

"It is so beautiful, the blue sky, I wonder what it's like up there?" Aaron said

 

"It's scary" Robert said wanting to just grab his fiance, but he knows Aaron would jump with the fright. 

 

"I am scared Robert, I can not feel ANYTHING, I am broken," Aaron cried

 

"I know you are baby, but look I ready you let me help, I can not watch you be in pain, I want to help stitch up your wounds babe, just let me" Robert begged

 

"It only takes a little push to pull on through, we are in this together Aaron weather you like it or not I am getting you down from here alive, you come this far you are all cleaned up, I know you have made a mess again but I can help you" Robert said

 

"I need help" Aaron said, moving around to face Robert showing him his arm, Robert took a deep breath, "It's okay I promise" Robert said "GET ME OUT OF HERE" Aaron screamed he was panicking now, Robert nodded and moved to Aaron he pulled him on off the edge hugging him tight kissing him all over "I got you" Robert cried "I am sorry I was scared" Aaron cried "It is over It's okay I got you you are alive and safe in my arms" Robert said, to his fiance, holding him tight inot his arms.


	15. Robert get's drunk and then injuried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are celebrating Robert's divorce and Robert gets smashed...

Aaron and Robert are in the Woolpack, having a few pints, celebrating their amazing news off Robert's divorce

"You know since myself and Chrissie are divorced you are stuck with me now" Robert smiled at his boyfriend

"Ah damn" Aaron joked, Robert jokingly hit him to which Aaron laughed

"Oi cheeky" Robert chuckled, Robert was necking back pints like there was no such thing as tomorrow and Aaron was taking his time, he was worried about Robert necking pints like that back

"Babe slow down" Aaron sighed Robert shook his head

"No no no no no, I am free from the Whites free for forever and ever and ever and now we can all be happy because Robert Jacob Sugden is free from Chrissie and her psychotic son, I have all the money I need and want and I have you and Liv so what more could a guy ask for eh?" Robert slurred his words he wasn't making sense

"I know Rob but still....Mum what no, no more pints he already drank way too much" Aaron sighed as Chas handed Robert another pint

"He asked for it Aaron and Robert is not really going to listen to you or me in that matter so just let him drink until he passes out and then be a good boyfriend and take him to bed" his mum said to him smiling, Robert laughed and smiled wide

"For once listen to her she--she-- talks sense........sometimes" Rob chuckled

"No Robert, you are smashed lets go outside for a bit" Aaron said as he grabbed Robert's hand and dragged him outside where Robert got sick

"Great" Aaron groaned, just then Aaron saw Adam,

"Ugh" Adam groaned

"He is smashed" Aaron sighed

"I can see that, what is the occasion, Robert only gets drunk when he has something to celebrate" Adam said, Aaron was about to answer when he heard a scream and a groan he looked down and he saw Robert on the floor in pain, he rushed over to him and he saw that his ankle has twisted rather badly, it was all swollen

"Aaron you need to take him the hospital mate that ankle does not look good" Adam said

"You need to drive, I have drank three pints" Aaron said

"Okay go tell your mum I be in the car" Adam said

"No it's fine I ring her, Robert needs a hospital he is in pain" Aaron told his best mate has he chucked him the car keys,

"Come on baby, let's get you to the hospital have that checked out" Aaron said as he helped Robert into the back seat

"Don't get sick" Aaron warned, Robert nodded as they drove into Hotten General, Aaron took out his phone

"Hey mum, we are on our way into the hospital. No I am fine it's Rob he fell and hurt his ankle we think it might be broken. No it's fine Adam is with me, see ya later, " Aaron said answering all his mum's questions

"That ankle is broken mate" Adam said

"Yeah I know mate but yet it might not even be in ankle I saw him fall he he fell right onto his knee, it smashed off the footpath" Aaron sighed groaning

"What even happened?" Adam asked

"I don't even know to be honest mate, I think he just tripped over him self and then the next think I knew he was on the floor laughing" Aaron said

"Well obviously" Adam said as he pulled up outside of Hotten General. We got Robert out off the back seat

"Ouch" he said

"I know babe, how you holding up?" Aaron asked him

"It's my knee not my ankle" Robert said he was still drunk

"Your knee?" Adam said

"Hmm" Rob said. The two boys helped Robert walk, he couldn't put pressure on his right knee or ankle, they got him into the hospital

"A little help here please" Aaron said, two nurses ran over

"Follow me" one off them said, they followed them in a room

"Okay so what can I do for ya?" she asked

"My boyfriend here fell and he is after doing something to his knee and ankle, be careful he is a little drunk" Aaron said

"No I am not" Robert said

"Shut up Rob yes you are" Adam chuckled, 

"He can't really feel the pain since he is drunk so we are going to get him to sober up" the other nurse smiled, Aaron nodded

They put Robert lying down on the bed elevating his right foot elevated, about three hours later Robert was sober and in a lot of pain.

"Okay so Robert I have your X Ray results back and it shows that you did indeed broke your ankle and also your knee" Dr. Calvert said

"Ah great" Robert sighed

"I am just going to get a cast for ya" she smiled, Robert nodded

"I am never drinking again" Robert groaned

"Are you in pain?" Aaron asked

"Yes, yes I am" Robert said, the nurse came back in and put the white cast on Robert's foot, from his ankle right up to his knee

"Do you want a boot?" she asked, Robert nodded,

"Okay here" the Nurse said as she slipped the boot onto Robert's foor,

A few hours later and they walked into the pub, Chas was there

"Oh dear god what happened Robert?" she asked

"Fell broke my ankle and knee" he sighed

"Paining ya?" she asked,

"Very" Rob sighed,

"Let's get you to bed" Aaron said as he helped Robert up to their room, he stripped Robert off his cloths and helped him into a pair of joggers, he got him in the bed

"I love you goodnight" Aaron said as he kissed Robert

"I love you to, night baby" Robert smiled as they both fell asleep cuddled up to each other in ahappy peace.


	16. Nightmares and comfort in the one who loves him

"NO.... NO please please god no please do not hurt me, I am only small I didn't do it, I didn't do it STOP you're hurting me" Aaron was screaming/crying in his sleep, he wanted it all to end the nightmares of his dad sexually abusing him, Robert was fast sleep beside him, they weren't touching though. Robert didn't hear him he is a very heavy sleeper

"Please don't do this NOOO" he screamed again, louder this time and that was what woke Robert up. He turned to face his fiance who was still thrashing around in his sleep, this broke Robert's heart he was very worried for him. So Robert sat up right away, he knew the worst thing he could do was to touch Aaron so he didn't. He didn't want to set him off more

"Babe, come on wake up for me baby it's not real, he can't hurt you, it's only me no one else" Robert said

"GO AWAY GO AWAY PLEASE STOP NO I CAN'T DO THIS NOO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Aaron screamed out,

"Come on now baby I need you to wake up for me" Robert said, Aaron screamed out and then woke up

"Are you back with me?" Robert asked

"Yeah, yes I am. Well I this I a," Aaron sighed

"I thought you were done with all the nightmares?" Robert said

"I guess there back again" Aaron sighed, 

"Can I touch you now?" Robert asked

"Yes, yes you can" Aaron smiled, so Robert cradled his soon to be husband in his arms tight, he wrapped his hands around Aaron's waste, while Aaron laid his head on Robert's chest, Aaron was stroking Robert's bare chest.

"I am very sorry" Aaron said

"No you do not have to say sorry, you did nothing, nothing wrong" Robert smiled, Aaron nodded

"And I loved how you called me babe" Aaron smirked

"Yeah I wanted to try something new" Robert blushed

"You can keep on calling me that by the way" Aaron chuckled

"Okay I will.................babe" Robert smiled

"I love you so much, thank you for always been here for me because you are my everything, my soulmate, my life, my best mate I'll do anything for you" Aaron said

"Wow, you are so wow, that was lovely all those things you said about me, I love you to and I do anything for you babe and I mean that, I am always going to be here for you, even on all those days you don't want me near you, all those days you begged not to be married to me, even on those days I'll be there cause I love you" Robert smiled

That set Aaron off he cried in his fiancee's chest. A few minutes later he fell asleep to the beat of his soon-to-be-husband's heart


	17. The mistaken robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bex accused Aaron off breaking it at Home-Farm. What will happen when Robert confronts his fiance?

What do you want from me?" Aaron screamed at his fiance they are in the middle off a very heated argument. The reason why they were fighting is because someone told Robert that they saw Aaron breaking into Home-Farm..... but the thing is, it was not Aaron at all. Whoever said this is lying and Aaron knew it. but the thing is, even though it was not Aaron this could be the end off them 

"Right now?......Nothing" Robert said quietly 

"We can't keep doing this" Aaron sighed, looking down at his engagement ring

"Yeah well you are the one who got us into this damn mess" Robert snapped, Aaron sat down and ran his hands over his face

"How many times do I have to say that it was not me? I promise you I did not break into Home-Farm " Aaron said, and it was the truth

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Robert said

"Look Rob, you know that I would never break in anywhere else again" Aaron said

"I know you wouldn't. Look I am sorry" Robert smiled

"It's okay. So are we okay? Your not wanting your engagement ring back?" Aaron asked

"No... Course not. You are my fiance, the only person I love, my soulmate I will never ever leave you" Robert smiled. Aaron smiled and walked over to Robert. He sat on his lap

"So who told you that they thought it was me who broke into it?" Aaron said

"You won't like it" Robert sighed&

"Tell me right now who told you Robert Sugden" Aaron said

"Rebecca" Robert said he closed his eyes waiting for the shoutin

"Course it was. I am trying to stay calm, but why would you believe her?" Aaron said

"At first I didn't but then you were acting strange all day so I started to maybe believe her and then I saw the cut on your hand and then I believed her I am sorry babe" Robert said

"You know she wants me gone right? You know she wants us to break up right?" Aaron said

"Yes course I know that but we both know that is never going to happen cause you know I love you and I know that you love me" Robert smiled, Robert kisses Aaron's head

"Yeah you are right, I love you so much Robert and I am never going to leave you, you mean so much to me and after everything we have been through it proves that nothing can stand in our way" Aaron said, kissing Robert's cheek in return to which Robert smiled 

"Yeah you are dead right I mean any other couple would break if they went through an affair, trying to kill each other, many near-death experiences and that's not even all of it" Robert smiled

"See I told you no one can stand in our way from happiness and love.Come on I want and need a pint" Aaron said, pulling Robert with him. They walked into the bar and of course they saw Rebecca standing at the bar, wine in her hand. Aaron wrapped an arm around his fiance

"You do know what he did right" Rebecca said to Robert

"He did not do anything, I was so damn stupid for believing you" Rob said

"He did it" Rebecca said

"No I didn't Rebecca, I would never break into another place ever again"`Aaron said

"Then how do explain that cut on your hand?" Bex said

"Well considering I own a scrapyard and I work with many sharp tools. I cut my hand on the windscreen off some messed up car that I was tearing apart" Aaron snapped

"And you believe him?" Bex asked Robert

"Yeah of course I do, he is my fiance I'm always going to believe him before anyone" Rob smiled

"What is this about?" they heard Chas ask

"Rebecca accused Aaron off breaking in at Home-Farm" Robert said

"Oh god you really need to stop this love" Chas said to Rebecca

"I know you want us to end things, I know that but that is not going to happen" Aaron said

"Oh but it will" Bex smirked

"See Rebecca, do you see that ring on Robert's finger? Yeah. I put that on him, mate if he wanted ya, trust me he would... but he didn't instead look at him he has his arm wrapped around me with the ring I put on his finger" Aaron said

"Go on babe" Rob smiled kissing him Aaron followed, kissing him back, he wrapped his hands around Robert's neck while Robert kept his hands on Aaron hips

"Oh and Rebecca... Stay away from my fiance cause trust me if you don't... 1) You will wish you never have met me.. 2) You will be begging for your daddy.. and 3) I will happily serve time for you" Aaron said. He turned back to Robert and kissed him right there in the middle off everyone in the pub


	18. Why do you even Love me Robert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Aaron asks Robert why he loves him. 
> 
> The Before Aaron gets arrested and the big row.

They were lying in bed on a warm Tuesday night. Aaron laid peacefully on his fiance's chest, Aaron ran his fingers up and down Rob's chest as Robert played with Aaron's gel free hair he loves it like this 

"Rob?" Aaron asked interrupting the silence that overcame them

"Yeah?" Robert smiled

"Can I ask you a question?" he said

"Yeah course what's up baby?" Rob smiled

"Why do you love me?" Aaron asked feeling insecure 

"Eh?" Robert asked tightening his hold on Aaron's waist

"Please I just need to know why you love me" Aaron sighed

"Okay I will tell ya, but it is going ot very very soft and all that" Rob chuckled

"For this one time I don't actually care, so come on soft lad.. tell me" Aaron smiled

"I love everything about you Aaron, the we fit perfectly together, when I hold you just like this, the way your head fits perfectly in my chest, my hands fit just around your hip, I love that even though you act really hard and tough but really you are just a big softy, I love the scars that you have because they show you who you are, you have been through so much Aaron and you refused to break even though there was so many times that you wanted to give up.. you didn't

I love when your hair is un-geld cause it means I can play with it without worrying I get product all over my hands or messing with your hair. I love that you forgave me I put you through so much and honestly I never thought you would ever forgive me but you did because you are so sweet, so loving, you are just god I can't explain it Aaron. 

I love that you see the best in me, you let no one break us apart, you are such a family man as well you do anything to protect the ones you love an if that means punching my brother then so be it.. I just I do not know what I would do without Aaron Dingle cause I would not be able to cope without you holding me..... There is just a few things" Robert whispered in his ear

"Great you made me cry, you soft lad" Aaron said wiping away some tears

"Told ya it was gonna get soppy, but I meant every single word" Robert said 

"I know you did" Aaron said leaning up and kissing him

"Oh and for the record I love you too" Aaron smiled... as the kissed again


	19. Good o Evil??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one here was requested by lingeringmelodies
> 
> Prompt I really really need to read something where Robert makes Finn's life a living hell for calling the police on Aaron

Robert was fuming after Finn told him that he was the one who called the cops on Aaron

"Why the hell would you do that? He could get sent down for this Finn" Robert snapped at him in the cafe,

"Yeah well that is the point" Finn said

"Robert calm down" Emma said

"No I will not calm down I found out that he was the one who called the cops on Aaron, and we all know what happened the last time Aaron was in prison, I swear if he thinks about that again Finn I will come after you and that is a promise" Robert said. Everyone in the cafe now looked at the heated fight

"Oh threatening me are ya? See this is why Aaron deserves someone better then you, maybe he comes to his senses iand find someoe in prison" Finn said standing up. That really hurt Robert, Robert knows that Aaron deserves better.

"Oi Finn that's enough now mate" Pete said

"No no, it's fine Pete but Finn you have one of two choices you can either follow me outside or I can make you follow me outside... You're call. Which one is it mate?" Robert asked getting closer to Finn

"Finn just do as he says man, trust me I would follow him out right now" Pete said, not taking sides, he knows his brother done a wrong thing, 

"Fine" Finn said as he followed Rob outside, his mum and Pete hot on his heels. Robert and Finn stood inches apart

"Don't hurt him" Emma said

"Oh no I am not gonna hurt finny-boy he isn't worth it" Robert said

"If I am not worth it then why am I outside having a snapping match with ya?" Finn asked

"You might not be worth but everyone knows my fiance is" Robert said

"Are ya sure he wants to marry you? He might also come to his senses and realise that you are a terrible man" Finn asked

"Sorry to disappoint ya mate but he does have a ring on his finger" Robert said 

"I still can't believe he would marry a thug like you, you are the worst man for him" Finn snapped

"You say that right but yet I am the man who has saved his life, not once but twice, I was the man who risked dying to get him out of that sinking car, I even risked my life a second time when I dove back down to that sinking car to get him that ring. I risked everything for him and if I had to o it again I would do it cause I love him more then anything. You took me away from my fiance and Liv away from her older brother"Rob snapped 

"Robert I.." Finn started

"Don't say a word or I promise ya I will bury my fist in your face" Robert snapped, Pete sighed but chuckled, he knows Finn deserves a punch

"You called the cops on a man who was defending ya, who does that Finn? You just need to get a grip and realise that your Ex Kasim wants nothing to do with ya and I am not one bit surprised but I swear to you if Aaron is not back by the end of the day I suggest getting a bodyguard one that is not your mummy dearest" Rob snapped, he began to walk away but then...

"WELL AT LEAST MY MUM ISN'T DEAD" Finn shouted, that was the last straw. Robert smirked and ran towards him, when he stood in front of Finn he buried his fist into Finn's face, Finn fell to the floor, his nose bleeding, Rob winced at the pain off his knuckles

"Pete do something" Emma said

"Nope cause he deserved that" Pete said

"Yes he did" Rob heard a familiar voice, he turned around and saw Aaron, 

"Oh my god," Robert said, running up to him he kissed him

"I'm okay" Aaron said 

"Finn you got something on your shirt" Aaron chuckled

"Shut it, why you not in prison?" Finn asked standing up

"Cause I got out on bail and plus it is NOT your fight it's Kasim's if he want's to press chargers against me then that's fine but it is nothing to do with you so get you're head out off the gutter and I am warning ya, stay the hell away from me and my family" Aaron snapped as he took Robert's hand and walked away.


	20. Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robron are newlyweds, living at Mill with Liv and there one year old son Keegan  
> What will happen when Aaron goes on a night out with Adam?

Aaron was getting ready for a much needed night out with his best mate Adam Barton. He is in his and his husband's shared bedroom, Rob was sitting on the bed feeding their one year old son Keegan. Aaron looked at himself in the mirror, wearing black shirt, black jeans and a pair of boots. 

"Are you sure you are okay with me going out tonight?" Aaron asked his husband for the one hundred time.

"Yes, I am positive, I told ya less than ten minutes ago I said I will take care off Liv and Keegan tonight go have fun with Adam before he thinks that I have kidnapped ya or something" Robert said as he switched his son to the other arm knowing Keegan doesn't like to be fed the other way

"If you don't want me to go I will stay here, movie night or something oh and I am pretty sure it's impossible for you to kidnap your own husband" Aaron said as he fixed his hair

"trust me it's us anything is possible and As tempting as that sounds you promised Adam you will go out with him tonight, plus not to mention I have a lot off work to catch up on new contracts to be drawn up , so when this one is sleeping I can get it done" Robert said kissing his son.

"Your dada needs a night out and your papa needs to get his work done so you better be a good boy tonight Mr. Sugden" Robert chuckled at his son. Aaron looked at them, his heart melting, he went over and sat on Robert's knee kissing him

"I love you" Aaron said

"I love you to.. More even" Rob smiled at his husband, Aaron got off his knee, 

"Dada" their two year old son said 

"Dada is here baby boy" Aaron said as he sat beside Robert, 

"Papa" Keegan said talking about Robert . Rob chuckled

"We done well with him" Aaron said 

"We done well with both off them," Robert chuckled. 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door, 

"Liv get the door it's only Adam tell him to come up to the room" Aaron called down to stairs, his sister opened the door for Adam

"He is upstairs with Rob and Keegan, he said go up" Aaron head Liv say, Adam walked up to Aaron and Rob's room.

"Well mate you ready to get going?" Adam asked, Aaron nodded

"Yeah come on" Aaron said, he gave Keegan a kiss.

"Be good you" Aaron chuckled at Keegan. He then gave Robert a kiss on the lips, 

"Okay you this time do not wait up for please, it be late, don't work to had either" Aaon said 

"Can't promise that, go on have fun" Robert smiled at his husband 

"See you later have fun love you" Rob smiled

"Love you to," Aaron winked, Adam rolled his eyes as he guided Aaron out off the room, they walked back down into the living room, Liv was sat watching Netflix on the TV. 

"See you later trouble, and please Liv don't give Rob a hard time he has some contracts to draw up and if he needs help with Keegs help him okay?" Aaron asked his sister just then there was a car beep from outside,

"Of course, goodbye have fun and please when you come home do not wake me up if ya know what I mean" Liv smiled. 

"Okay Liv, I will keep that in mind" Aaron joked Liv grimaced. They then walked outside and got into the taxi

"Where to fella's?" Pete Barton asked

"Into Hotten please bro" Adam said

"Out on a binge drinking session?" Pete asked

"Yeah we are, first night out for Aaron since the little lad was born" Adam said, Aaon smiled just by hearing his son's name. 

"How is he actually Aaron... Keegan?" Pete asked

"He is amazing yeah, doing really well yeah, he is flying around now," Aaron smiled

"He is beautiful man," Pete said

"Thank you Pete" Aaron said

"How is Rob doing settling into married life again?" Pete asked

"Robert is doing gand yeah, keeping me on me toes with the kids and all that" Aaron chuckled. After about twenty minutes of more talking, they reached Hotten. Aaron went to give Pete the money but Pete shook his head.

"No, not at all you are a mate, call me when you are done I pick ya's up" Pete smiled

"Awe cheers mate" Adam said, they got out off the taxi. 

"Bar west?" Adam asked

"Sometimes I swear you are gay" Aaron laughed

"What? It's nice not be be hitted on for once mate" Adam chuckled

"Come on then" Aaron laughed, they reached Bar west. 

When they got into the club they went straight for the bar, ordering a pint each, they sat down by the bar

"We haven't done this in awhile ya know, just the two of us" Adam said 

"I know yeah, we've been busy, with the yard, our spouses and my children" Aaron chuckled

"Awe you said my children that's cute" Adam gushed

"I am gonna punch ya if ya don't shut it" Aaron chuckled

"Sorry" Adam chuckled, just then a rather good looking guy {In Aaron's opinion} arrived at Adam's side.

"Can I get ya a drink" the good looking man asked with a Northern Irish accent. Aaron sighed. Great another guy who want's Adam of course he wasn't jealous it just gets annoying everytime they go to Bar-west they can never have a chat. 

"Oh come on" he said 

"Fine go on, but you have to buy my mate one too oh and by the way I am not gay" Adam chuckled

"Then why go to a gay bar?" the man asked

"Because my best mate is but he is now married, despite all that we come here cause it's much more quieter" Adam laughed

"Your married?" he asked

"We both are, to different people of course" Adam chuckled

"Well his wife is my husband's brother and we are best mates" Aaron laughed

"So you are both married to siblings?" he asked

"Pretty much yeah" Aaron laughed, he found the wedding ring around his finger smiling at the thought of his husband

"Okay, three pints then it is" the man said. The barman gave them their drinks. 

"I'm Luan by the way" The man now known as Luan said 

"I'm Aaron and this is Adam" Aaron said smiling

"You come from around here?" Luan asked

"Emmerdale twenty-five minutes away, what about you?" Adam asked

"I am Northern Irish from a wee place called Donegal" Luan said 

"Oh I do love Irish people, here they can hold their beer down really well" Adam laughed

"Ah we do alright now" Luan chuckled, just then Aaron's phone began ringing 

"I am so sorry it's my husband" Aaron said as he answered his phone

"Hey what's up babe?" Aaron said 

"Uh it's Liv actually" Liv chuckled

"Sorry Liv, why you on Robert's phone, oh my god is he okay?" Aaron panicked which made Adam turn to face him

"No Aaron Rob is in hospital" Liv sighed

"WHAT?" Aaron shouted

"Yeah he got attacked" Liv cried

"Oh my god!! When, where, why, how" Aaron said. Adam and Luan had a confused look on there faces

"He went to David's to get some ,beer and he asked me to keep on eye on Keegan so I said "Oh Course" so he left and then about half an hour later he came back full off blood and the words he spoke were "Call an ambulance NOW" and after he said that he fainted" Liv cried

"Liv okay where are you right now?" Aaron asked his sister

"I am in the hospital waiting room, they won't let me see him Aaron" Liv cried even more, it was breaking his heart and he was breaking inside knowing that his husband was in hospital

"Oh my god Liv where is Keegan?" Aaron panicked

"It's okay he is with Chas" Liv said 

"Okay Liv I am on my way sit tight lady, I will be there in a few I swear" Aaron promised his little sister, 

"Please hurry" Liv said 

"I be there soon little sis" Aaron said as he hung up the phone

"Adam we need to go mate, Robert is in hospital Liv is there alone Keegan is with me mum" Aaron rushed out

"Robert, Liv, Keegan?" Luan asked

"Rob is my husband, Liv is my little sister and Keegan is my son, Adam now" Aaron said

Adam rang Pete

"Pete please hurry man, we need ya" Adam said, a few minutes later... Literally. Pete arrived.They hopped in the taxi,

"Hotten general mate" Adam said

"Everything okay?" Pete asked

"Robert has been beating up" Aaron sighed

"Oh my god Aaron, his he okay?" Pete asked

"Don't know, Liv rang me panicking she was crying so couldn't really understand her" Aaron sighed

"He'll be okay, where is the little lad?" Pete asked

"With my mum at the house" Aaron said

"I bet Robert want's to see him, here I will bring him to you" Pete said 

"You would do that?" Aaron asked

"Course I will, I will drop you both off then I will come back with your and Robert's son" Pete said

"Thank you so much Pete I mean it" Aaron smiled.. While tried to smile

"You are most welcome, now go on we are here see you soon" Pete said as he parked the car by the Hotten general. 

They got out and ran in to the front desk. 

"Aaron" He heard his name being called, he turned around and saw Liv with tears staining her face. he gave her a huge hug and tuned back around to the doctor

"Robert Sugden Dingle where is he?" Aaron asked

"Are you family?" The doctor asked

"I am his husband now please let me see him" Aaron sighed

"Mr. Sugden Dingle is awake now so come on I will bring you to him" He smiled

"I will wait here for Pete" Adam said, Aaron nodded as he and Liv followed the doctor to Robert's room. When they got there, he pushed the door open and took one look at him and gasped

"Oh my god Robert" Aaron cried, Rob sighed and sat up

"Oh I know I look fantastic" Robert joked

"This is not a joke Robert" Aaron warned

"Sorry, is it really that bad?" Robert asked

"Yes" Liv sighed as she sat down beside Robert

"Liv I am so sorry that you were there seeing me passing out, must have being scary" Robert sighed

"Yes it really was but if I wasn't there you wouldn't be in a hospital bed" Liv sighed, Robert smiled and gave her a hug

"Where is Keegan?" Rob asked

"Pete is bringing him over" Aaron said

"Any broken bones" Aaron asked

"No nose" Rob sighed

"You what?" Aaron snapped

"Aaron I got attacked come on, course they were gonna break something, I am in pain, lots off it my nose is broken, I have cuts all over my body, my eye is messed, my lip is busted" Robert sighed wincing.

"You be okay babe I promise, I am going to take care of you I promise you" Aaron sighed, going over to his husband, kissing his cheek. There was a knock on the door and in came Adam holding Keegan

"Papa" Keegan yelped, Adam gasped at the state of Rob

"Don't even..." Rob chuckled, Adam nodded, he handed Keegan to Rob, Keegan sat comfortably on his papa's lap, smiling.

Then Keegan started to touch Robert's busted lip.

"No no Keegan" Rob sighed, Keegan nodded, he put his head on Robert's chest and fell asleep

"He is sleeping" Robert smiled

"Good, he looked wrecked anyway, and so do you young lady" Aaron said to his sister

"Well it's a good thing I have my car ain't it" Adam said

"How did you get it mate?" Aaron asked

"I asked Ross to drive it for me and he got a lift back with Pete" Adam explained. Just then two policemen came in

"Good evening Mr. Sugden Dingle how are you feeling?" he asked

"Well to be honest with you. I feel like death, feel like hell" Rob said

"I don't blame you, you got a very bad beating" one of the cops asked

"Yes I did" Rob sighed

"So the real question is, do you know who did this to you?" the cop named DS. Wise asked

"To be honest I honestly have no idea who this was, I think it was just a random attack" Robert sighed.

"Can you tell us the details please?" DS Wise's partner asked

"Uh I am not doing it in front of the kids mate" Robert said talking about Liv

"Come on Liv, I take you for coffee" Adam said

"Thank you" Aaron said

"What about the little lad" DS. Wise asked

"He is asleep he won't wake up, takes after Robert on that" Aaron laughed

"Funny" Rob chuckled

"So the attack" DS. Wise said

"I told Liv that I was going to David's to get some beer because I was working late writing up reports and doing out contracts for the business, I told her "Take care of Keegan he is asleep, I won't be too long" she nodded, so fast forward to the time I was walking out of the shop to go home, I felt someone behind me, I ignored it, I then felt arms wrap around me and a punch been throwing to my face, I tried my best to fight best but I just I couldn't the had a very tight grip, making sure I couldn't and didn't move, they put mt to the floor, punches, kicks everything been thrown to my body, I felt blood and pain everywhere. Then one of them kicked my head that was when I knew I was a goner. When they were done, they left me on the street blood pouring out everywhere, I tried to stand but couldn't, I felt weak, I eventually found the strength to stand up so I did and I stumbled home, I opened the door and Liv gasped I said to here "Liv I am so sorry but I am going to pass out now so call an ambulance" I didn't get to hear her response because I fell to the floor in darkness" Robert retold the story

"We will find your attacker, get some rest Mr. Sugden Dingle" DS. Wise smiled, 

"Come on lets get home" Aarons said. About two hours later, Robert was discharged, Keegan and Liv fast asleep, Adam drove them home. 

When they reached the Mill, Adam helped Robert out, 

"Here I catch Liv, you get Keegan and Robert" Adam said, Aaron nodded as he got his baby and wrapped an arm around his husband. When they got inside, Adam put Liv into her room, Aaron put Keegan into his cot.

"I am gonna head back to Vic" Adam said

"Does she know?" Robert asked

"Yeah she does mate" Adam said 

"Listen thank you Adam and sorry bout tonight, another night" Aaron said

"Course, get better soon Rob, don't do anything that I wouldn't do mate" Adam called, They hugged and Adam left without another word, Aaron sighed and sat beside his husband

"We are staying down here tonight babe" Aaron said but it was too late because Robert was already sleeping on Aaron's chest his hands wrapped around his husbands hips, he leaned down and kissed his head

"Goodnight, love you baby" Aaron said as he rested his head on top of Robert's he soon fell into a very peaceful sleep, cuddling his husband


	21. Beating part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert, Liv and baby Keegan all spend the day together in Hotten what will happen when the bump into Robert's attackers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Robroners, so many people asked me to write a part 2 of my Chapter 20 drabble where Robert gets beating, now I must warn ya I ahve never done a part two of any kind of drabble before so if it sucks I am sorry, but other then that enjoy

Robert has been out of the hospital for a number of a day and truth be told that he is in an awful amount of pain due to the broken nose and the very bruised ribs, but Aaron and Liv are looking after him really well

When the news got out that Robert was attacked by some random people, truth be told that everyone was shocked not because Rob got attacked but because it was a random attack. The parent's of Emmerdale village became even more protective of their children than before

"I am in so much pain" Robert winced as he sat down on the couch

"I know babe it will stop soon though I promise" Aaron said

"I am full of cuts Aaron full of them, bruises I feel weak" Robert winced,

"Baby you are not weak okay, they were just stronger then you though that's all, look you have a beautiful baby boy, we both do and he thinks the world off you, I think the world of you" Aaron said. Robert leaned in and kisses his husband, 

"OW" Rob screamed 

"Remember busted lip" Rob chuckled, just then Liv walked in

"Aaron, Robert, I am going to meet Gabby now at the cafe, we will be around the village" Liv called out that Sunday morning

"That's no problem, just you know the drill Liv" Robert smiled

"Call you every half hour I know. Let me say goodbye to Keegan" Liv said as she went over to where Keegan was sitting on Aaron's lap as he fed the baby

"Goodbye Keegan. I am gonna miss you" Liv smiled as she kissed him,

"See ya later Liv, I will ring you when your dinner is done" Robert smiled

"Can Gabby stay for dinner?" Liv asked

"If Bernice lets her, than that is no problem but just give me a text so I know too put on some for her" Aaron said

"Okay no problem at all" Liv said as she left The Mill, Aaron sighed

"How are you feeling mate?" Aaron asked his husband

"Oh I will tell you when you stop calling me your 'Mate' you know I hate it when you say that" Robert winced as he tried to sit up, Aaron rushed to his side still holding Keegan in his arms.

"Sorry how are you feeling.......Husband?" Aaron smirked, Robert grinned, he still felt those butterflies as Aaron called his husband.

"I am still in a lot of pain, but I will be okay. As long as I got you, Liv and Keegan by my side I'll always be great" Robert smiled

"You sappy git" Aaron smirked

"Oh I know, it's what marriage do to ya but you love it all the same" Robert smirked

"Robert I know I don't say this enough but I really do love you, you are honestly amazing, thank you for everything you have ever done for me Robert and I really mean that you mean everything to me. You ahve given me a life of love, care, support and I would not change ya for the damn world" Aaron said as he looked right into his husband's eyes

"No who is gone all soppy on me" Robert asked as he wiped a tear away from his eyes,

"Awe no you are crying" Aaron said

"I am crying because that was honestly the cutest thing you have ever said to me, I love you so much Aaron and I would do anything, and I literally mean anything for ya, I think I have already proven that to you, I am always going to be here for the three of ye" Robert smiled

This is not like us," Aaron chuckled

"Aye I know, Rob laughed"

"In other news, do you want anything to eat?" Aaron asked

"No I am okay for awhile" Robert said as we winced, Aaron hated the way his husband was in so much pain, he just wanted to make the pain go away but he couldn't.

Aaron reached up to trace one of the many deep cuts under his left eye, Robert had deep cuts under his two eyes, a large bruise on his left cheek, his nose was broken, three bruised ribs and his lip was busted open.

"I honestly hate seeing you like this. It sadness me to see the man I love more then any other man all beating up. You did not deserve it.. Not one bit" Aaron sighed

"To be honest with you, you have seen me like this many times before.. but this time it is just the worst" Robert joked

"Rob please don't joke, this is a very serious matter, those times before we all wanted to beat you up but now you are a changed man come on like people can see that about ya, you look after us so well" Aaron said

"Yeah well I know you are right I am a changed man" Robert smiled

"Can I hold my baby?" Rob asked

"Which one of us?" Aaron smirked

"See Aaron as much as I would love and need to hold ya right now I don't think I can" Rob sighed sadly

"Rob relax I was just messing with you, here take our son" Aaron said as he gave Keegan to Robert. Robert looked down at him smiling

He is hurting my ribs but I don't even care" Robert said as he rocked his sleeping son in his arms

"Here, I put him to bed then me and you can spend some time together before Liv comes back" Aaron said

"Yeah I would like that" Robert smiled at Aaron

"I know you would baby so let me put the little one to bed, I will get the monitor then we can spend time together" Aaron said as he kissed Robert, Aaron picked up the sleeping baby to put him in his cot

Robert put his feet up on the sofa, laying his back against the armrest, he winced as he moved, he put his arm around his rib cage

"Ow, what did you have to break my damn ribs I " Robert winced, a few minutes later Aaron returned

"Come lay on me, I miss cuddling you" Robert sighed

"No babe, I do really want to but I just don't want to hurt you" Aaron smiled

"I'm okay, I will be okay just please lay on me" Robert said to his husband, Aaron sighed ad he very carefully laid on his husband's lap

"Why did they have to break my ribs?, I have many bones but no they had to break my ribs" Robert gave out

"I am so sorry baby" Aaron said

"It's not your fault" Rob said

"I should have been here for ya. Protected you" Aaron said

"Babe don't beat yourself up....No put intended" Rob laughed

"We should do something" Aaron said

"Like what? Don't forget I can't really move that much bruised ribs remember" Rob chuckled

"We should go into Hotten me, you and Keegan" Aaron smiled

"Aaron we have Liv as well mate, you can't leave her out on a family outing" Robert said

"She is out with Gabby though" Aaron said

"Yes she is so ring her" Robert said, Aaron sat up from Robert's lap and pulled out his phone

"Hey Liv, change of plan mate. We are going into Hotten instead, okay see you in like ten minutes" Aaron said, he hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket

"She be here in ten minutes" Aaron said, 

"What about dinner though?" Robert asked

"We can get something in Hotten come on Robert you need air" Aaron smiled, 

"Okay fine, let's get Keegan" Robert said, 

Lucky for them they were both already dressed, Aaron of course in black jeans and his famous black hoodie, Robert in a white shirt, black suit pants and his black suit jacket

"Babe you look really good right now" Aaron chuckled

"Awe thanks darling" Rob chuckled. 

They walked up to Keegan's room and Aaron picked up Keegan. He whined a bit but soon he fell back to sleep, they walked down stairs just as Liv walked in

"Okay so where are we going?" Liv asked

"Told you before into Hotten" Aaron said, Liv nodded

About half an hour later they were in Hotten. Walking around a mall

Liv was pushing Keegan as Aaron and Robert stood behind her holding hands. Just then Robert l saw two guys standing right in front off him.. They look familiar, then it all clicked

"Aaron" Rob panicked, Aaron saw the look of horror on his husbands face

"Babe what is it?" he asked worried

"Them over there they attacked me Aaron they did it, " Rob sighed, Liv stopped and looked

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked

"Yes one hundred percent" Rob smiled, just then the two guys came over to them

"I see your face is still beating" one of them growled

"Why did you do it?" Aaron snapped

"Who are you?" One of them flirted

"I am his husbands, the guy you attacked is my husband, he has two kids, and you went and attacked, Liv called DS.Wise you have his number" Aaron said to his sister

"He didn't do anything to you, you scared him half to death, my whole family was scared to death" Aaron snapped again

"What is a gay like you gonna do about it eh?" he said again, Aaron raised his fist

"No Aaron the police are on there way now," Liv said.The two man went to rin but Aaron grabbed two off them

"That is what a gay guy can do, I have a record of GBH and if you go near my husband or my two kids again I will personally kill you and I be happy to spend time for ya" Aaron said. 

Ten minutes past and DS. Wise and two other police men showed up

"What is it? Aaron why do you have two man captive?" Ds. Wise asked

"These are the two that attacked me" Robert said

"Are you sure?" the police men asked

"One hundred percent" Rob smiled

"Take them down" Ds. Wise said

"You both are under arrest for Grievous bodily harm against Mr. Robert Sugden Dingle" Ds. Wise said as they took them away

"It's over" Aarons said hugging and kissing his husband


	22. Goodbye baby see you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert says goodbye to his husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! There wedding was AMAZING and I cried a lot so here is a chapter off them saying goodbye to each other, 
> 
> Promise next chapter going to probably be Aaron getting released

"Have you got everything?" Robert asked his newly wedded husband, his voice breaking

Aaron looked at him and wanted to cry, Aaron didn't want to leave Robert alone with his crazy family, not mentioning the fact that Robert had to look after Liv, help with the scrapyard, the Mill and not to mention Robert's own job the Haulage Company all on his own, it was killing the both off them knowing Aaron was going to be sent down/

"Yeah I have everything" Aaron sighed

"Come on lets sit" Robert smiled weakly, Robert sat on the couch.

"Robert I am so sorry, for this, I know you didn't sign up for this.. For me going to prison, I didn't want this to happen to us. I really don't want to leave ya" Aaron sighed

"Look Aaron you will be out in no time and I promise you that. I will wait for you and I promise you I will visit the prison on visiting days, and I don't want you to leave me either but it is only going to make us stronger babe and I promise you that, I will look after everything" Rob said as he pulled Aaron into him

"I love you so much" Aaron cried

"I love you to" Robert said

"I can not believe I am this damn stupid, getting meself a GBH charge,"Aaron said

"You were protecting a mate Aaron, it's who you are. I would have done the same" Robert sighed, They pulled back

"Just promise me you will stay safe, don't do anything bad to yourself" Robert sighed

"No I won't I have you and Liv to think about babe, I would never do that to you" Aaron said 

"Good I could not bare it if I lost you like that. Look after yourself babe" Robert sighed

"Can you look after my ring?" Aaron said 

"Yes, yes of course I will," Robert smiled, Aaron kissed him as he took of his wedding ring, his left hand fourth finger.

"Keep it safe for me, when you miss me look at it" Aaron said 

"Then I be looking at it for every second of the day" Robert cried

"No baby please don't cry, like you said It'll fly by I be home to you. My amazing beautiful husband in no time" Aaron said 

"When you come home I will put it back on ya and then it'll never leave your finger again" Rob sighed

"Exactly" Aaron said as he placed his wedding ring into his husband's hand

"My hand looks bare I hate it so damn much" Aaron sighed

"Yeah I know I hate it to" Robert said as he kissed his husband

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Aaron said knowing who it was, two police men showed up

"Aaron are you ready?" One off them known as Officer Derek Black said 

"Yeah I am, can I say goodbye to my husband one last time?" Aaron said 

"Yes of course you may" The other officer named James Shum

"Thank you" Aaron said as he turned to Robert one last time

"Come here" Robert cried as Aaron ran into this arms, kissing him so passionately, 

"I love you so damn much okay? I love you... I am going to miss you so damn much you changed my life" Aaron smiled

"I love you baby so much to, I am going to miss you but I am going to be there for the sentencing and I am not fighting about it" Rob smiled

"I rather you didn't it will make leaving you so much harder" Aaron said 

"I don't care, I want to be there Aaron" Robert sighed as they kissed one last time

"Okay babe go on ahead" Robert said as he clenched his husband's wedding ring tight in his arms. 

"Don't forget about me Robert" Aaron said as he grabbed his bag

"Babe don't be stupid I will never forget ya" Rob said as he kissed him last time. It be a long time before he gets to kiss him again. Robert watched as the police took his husband away from him.

When his husband was out of his sight he laid back on the sofa and cried his eyes out while holding his husband's ring tightly in his hands. He was going to miss him but he knows Aaron will be out in no time.


	23. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter I wanted to write something a wee bit more happy. I have a few requests and I promise I will get them done as soon as possible I am working on one of them at the moment and it's gonna be a wee bit long

Aaron served his sentence, seven months in prison for defending a mate by beating his ex to a pulp, Aaron knows he done wrong and he served his time for it.

Aaron woke up from the very last sleep he'll ever have in prison, he woke up smiling knowing that he gets to see his husband and his sister today well surprise them more like, Aaron didn't tell anyone that he was getting out today. 

Yup that is right absoultly no one is expecting to see Mr. Aaron Dingle

"Aye so the rumours are in fact true then you are getting out today then huh?" His inmate Ethan asked

"Yes, I get to leave this hell hole and go back home to my husband and my little sister," Aaron said

"Ah so you are married to a man?" he asked

"Yes is that a problem?" Aaron asked

"What? No course not my best mate and brother are gay" He smiled

Just then a policeman came up the the cell door

"Aaron Dingle you ready to go?" He asked

"Yes! Yes I am" Aaron said, as he jumped down from the bed, he packed up his things

"Well good luck Aaron and take care of your husband and sister I wish you the very best" the inmate said as they shook hands,

"Thank you very much Ethan, I wish you the very best for the remainder of your time" Aaron smiled

The policemen opened the cell and Aaron walked out with his head high.

Aaron and the two policemen walked to the front desk

"Aaron Dingle you were meant serve a sentence of twelve months here, but got out on very good behavior five months early, so I will now give you back your belongings" Another police officer said, as they found the envelope containing Aaron personal belongings, 

The officer gave it to him, Aaron opened it and his wedding ring, his phone and watch fell out, he pocketed his phone, put his watch on, he then slid his wedding rings back onto his left hand fourth finger, where it will remain for the rest of his life.... 

!Ah I missed this ring" Aaron chuckled

"Your wife must have missed ya mate" the officer said

"Naw mate me husband not wife" Aaron chuckled

"Damn I am so sorry I didn't mean to assume" The officer said looking very sorry and embarrassed 

"Naw it's cool mate you didn't know, but yeah I know he has missed me and I have missed him that's why I didn't tell him I am getting out today" Aaron chuckled

"Ah a surprise for him then it'll make me smile as will your sister" he said, Aaron nodded as he finished of the forms he was given

"Mr. Aaron Dingle you are a free man" The policeman said

"It is so good to hear them words, thank you very much" Aaron smiled shaking the officer's hand

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" The officer asked

"Yeah please back to Emmerdale Village the Woolpack man" Aaron smiled

"Of course let's go" he said, Aaron took a deep breath and left the prison for the very last time

They walked to the police car and got in, a few minutes later they were pulling up outside of the Woolpack

"Well Aaron I honestly do not want to see you back in prison, you have a family your husband and sister, look after them to the best of your ability and as for yourself mate I heard what happened to ya in prison and I know it brought back memories but please just do me a favour and think before ya punch man " the policemen said

"Thank you very much it means a lot and I know for a fact that you will not be seeing me back in there" Aaron smiled as he shook the man's hand, Aaron grabbed his bag and left the car.

He was glad the front door to the pub was opened, he took a very deep breath and walked into his home, memories came flooding back to him, he smiled... His wedding day, saying goodbye to Liv everything

He looked over at the bar, his mum behind the bar looking very tired and worn out, Adam and Vic were sitting at the bar talking, then that was when he noticed the baby bump under Vic's shirt he smiled.... Then he saw his husband he also looked very tired and worn out, there was bags under his eyes, he was playing with his wedding ring, Aaron smiled at that

Chas looked up Aaron quickly pleaded with her to keep shut, she nodded Aaron smiled. He put his bag on the nearest empty seat and very quietly made his way to his husband, he carefully put his hand on his shoulder

"Did you miss me Mr. Dingle?" Aaron whispered into his ear

"I don't care who you are or what you want from me but you are not getting it, my husband is in prison and I am not in the mood for anyone so I suggest you move your arm away from me before you lose it" Robert said obviously still not realising it was Aaron who was beside him, Adam and Vic turned and saw him, he put his finger to his mouth in shh manner

"Baby" Aaron purred, that was when Robert turned around and was met his the face of his husband

"Aaron? No it can't be" Robert said as he pulled Aaron into a hug and a kiss

"Oh but it is in fact me" Aaron said

"What? When? How?" Robert asked

"I got out early on good behavior," Aaron said as he kissed his husband again deeper this time, he rean his hand down his arms while Robert locked them around his waist, a few minutes later they pulled apart

"Welcome home mate we have missed you so much" Adam said giving him a hug

"Welcome home Mr. Sugden please do not leave us again because Robert was being mopey" Vic chuckled as she gave Aaron a hug

"Thank you Vic and congratulations are in order, you look incredible" Aaron said smiling

"Ah thank you very much Aaron it means a lot" Vic smiled

"How many months are you gone and is it a boy or a girl?" Aaron asked

"I am five months pregnant with a baby boy" Vic chuckled

"He be playing footie and rugby mate" Adam said, Aaron nodded and gave his best mate a hug

"Congrats to you too" Aaron smiled

"Welcome home my baby boy" Chas said as she hugged and kissed him which made Aaron make a face at her. Robert began to get teary eyed

"Awe no baby come here" Aaron said as he hugged his husband tight, Robert's head was smashed against Aaron's stomach, his hands wrapped around his waist as Aaron was holding his husband very close to him stroking his back.

"I am here, I'm not going anywhere not any more and I mean that. Robert I meant what I said in my vows I am going to be the best husband I can be, cause damn you deserve it" Aaron said into Rob's ear. 

"I love you so much" Robert smiled

"I love you to" Aaron said, Robert nodded, Robert looked don at Aaron's left hand

"Yes it's back on" Aaron smiled

"I wanted to do it" Robert said. Aaron smiled and took off his wedding ring and placed it into Robert's hand

"Here go on then" Aaron chuckled, Aaron kissed his hand and put the ring back on his husband's finger

"Right where it belongs" Robert smiled

"Is it weird off me to say that I have missed you both being all lovey-dovey?" Vic chuckled, Aaron and Robert smirked and blushed

"Where is Liv?" Aaron asked

"At school. Shall we go and surprise her?" Robert asked

"Yes come on lets go" Aaron chuckled as he grabbed his hand and pushed him towards his car, they got in and drove off

"Congrats to you as well babe, uncle Robert eh?" Aaron chuckled

"Aye I know two nephews and a niece, going to be amazing" Robert smiled

"I know you love your niece and nephew and you are going to love this one the same way" Aaron said

"Yes I will, when Vic told me that she was pregnant I was the first to know and she just looked so happy, I was overjoyed for her. I really am happy for her. Vic is going to be a great mum and Adam is going to be a great dad as well" Robert said 

"Yes I agree, they look so happy I am so proud of Adam and Vic to and I know Adam is happy as well" Aaron said 

"I cannot believe you are here with me right now, I just feel like this is all a dream and when I wake up this all won't be real" Robert sighed, Aaron smiled and wrapped his hand around Robert's bicep

"Well Rob that is one dream that you will definitely be not waking up from, because this here is real Robert I am here with you right now Rob and I mean that" Aaron smiled at him

"I have spent a total of seven months without you babe 212 days, 5088 hours without you by myside, I missed you, I was scared that you would be doing something in there" Robert admitted

"I know baby I missed being in your arms, missed everything about you, I missed our bed, the things that went on in our bed, just damn I missed you and I will never end up back in there every again baby and I mean that" Aaron sighed

"It's okay you are out now and we will make up for lost time, by going on a proper honeymoon, just you and me, somewhere far away from here, someplace that is hot.. Like Greece" Robert chuckled

"Yes, I said I will make it up to ya that time in prison and I meant it I will make it up to ya" Aaron said

"I know you will, and we will" Robert said as he places his hand on his leg.

"How was Liv these past seven months that I have been away eh??" Aaron asked

"She was her usual gobby self, now mind you we did have a few bad days but we were fine after a few hours, after a while she realised that I am not the worst person in the world that I am not going anywhere, and we have grown closer, we no longer fight, only over really stupid small things" Robert explained

"Thank you for looking after her Robert, I know she can be a little terror when she wants to be" Aaron chuckled

"Yes well it is what I am here for, we are husband's and I would like to think I have a say in things when it comes to her" Robert said

"You do Robert, you are her legal guardian as well not just me" Aaron smiled

"I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she sees you walking through the door" Robert said 

"I know yeah either can I. I have missed her so much" Aaron sighed

"Yeah I know and I also know that she has missed you as well" Robert said

"Hmm" Aaron chuckled, 

"You know she asked me if I wanted her to go to Dublin she looked so sad as she asked me Aaron, she looked at me like she lost everything in the world" Robert sighed

"You didn't let her go?" Aaron asked

"What? Of course I didn't, Aaron she is my sister to not just yours" Robert smiled

"She looks up to you Robert, she knows you as her other older brother, not as her brothers husband" Aaron smiled

"I know, I won't let anything happen to her" Rob said

"We have her Rob" Aaron said

"We are here" Robert chuckled as they pulled up outside of Liv's school, Aaron took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Robert asked

"Yes I am come on I want to see my little sister" Aaron smiled as they got out off Robert's car. 

They walked into the school and up to the desk. 

"Hey, look I have been away for a few months and I was wondering if I could surprise her?" Aaron said to the principle 

"Of course what is your sister's name?" she asked

"Liv.. Olivia Flaherty" Aaron smiled

"Yes.. Aaron Dingle follow me" she said as they both followed her to Liv's class. 

"I go in first and tell Liv there is someone here to see her" Robert said

"Of course" The principle smiled, Robert knocked and walked in

"I am so sorry to interrupt but.." Rob started

"Robert why are you here? What did I do this time?" Liv asked as Robert sat on her desk

"There is someone here for you" Robert said

"What? Who?" Liv smiled

"Oh someone important" Robert said as he took her hand and pulled her off her seat. The rest of the class were watching them. Robert put Liv to the door.

"Open it" Robert said, Liv pulled the door open and she immediately broke down crying

"Miss me?" Aaron asked

"Aaron, oh my god" Liv said she she hugged him tight, he lefted her up, he felt tears on his hoodie

"I got out early, I am here" Aaron smiled

"How long has in been since you seen him?" a student asked

"I haven't seen my brother in seven months" Liv said

"Is it okay if we take her out?" Robert asked the teacher

"Of course it is," The teacher said, 

Liv put her books away and ran back to her brother

"Thank you" Rob said to the teacher. Then the little family walked back to the car, they all got in

"I am honestly just.." Lic cried

"That is the first time I ever seen you speechless" Aaron chuckled

"I told you we get him out earlier" Rob chuckled

"Yes and you were right" Liv said

"Lets go out into Hotten I want to spend the day with the people I love the most" Aaron smiled

"I love you.. I love the both of you so much" Robert sight

"Love you" Liv said

"I love you both to" Aaron smiled, he smiled for the first time since he left for prison, he smiled because he was with his husband and his little sister

So that is what they did, Aaron spent the first day of freedom with his family.


	24. Liv what happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai brings Liv to the pub bloodied and battered what happened to her though?

Aaron and Robert are in the pub having a drink with Adam and Vic in a booth at The Woolpack. Robert and Aaron's hands are entwined. After becoming husbands they have grown to love showing Public Displays of Affection to each other.

"So how is being married to my older brother Aaron?" Vic asked, Aaron's stomach flipped when he heard the word 'Married' he still can not believe he and Robert are married.

"Ah he is alright now, he looks after and loves me and Liv and that is all I want in a husband" Aaron smiled, squeezing Robert's hand,

"When did you get so soppy, ya soppy git" Adam chuckled

"Since marrying him made me realise that everyone has the right to be a soppy" Aaron blushed. Vic nodded in approvement

"How is the Mill coming along?" Vic asked

"Really well it should be done way before the summer, all we need to do now is fix up the water supply and fix the roof" Adam said smiling,

"Ronnie isn't that fast at working" Aaron laughed,

"That is true but in all honesty what do you all expect, he is a little old now to be working as fast as us" Adam chuckled

"Oh tell me about it, the first week you were behind bars I was at The Mill helping out, well actually I was only there to keep myself busy anyway Adam was working on the room which will be our room he was done fixing the walls and the roof which took him about three and a half hours and Ronnie wasn't even done tiling the kitchen" Robert explained. Aaron laughed.

"Awe keep yourself busy? did you miss me?" Aaron chuckled, smiling that perfect smile that we all love.

"Shut up you know I have" Robert laughed,

Just as they were about to lean in to kiss they heard a sob beside them, they knew who it was, Aaron and Robert let there hands slip from each others,

Liv stood there well actually Jai was helping her stand. Adam, Aaron, Robert and Vic all gasped and went wide eyed.

Liv had a bloody nose and a busted lip, there was also a very noticeable big black and blue bruise on the side of Liv's cheek. She had tears and muck all over her. Her shirt was ripped down the side.

"Jai what happened to her mate?" Aaron asked

"I honestly don't know mate, I was walking through the alley and I saw her on the floor surrounded by blood, I saw two guys run the other way though so she was attacked" Jai said

"Jai thank you so much man here I get ya pint mate" Robert said

"Naw it's fine I promise ya, it is my pleasure, anyone would have done the same I was not going to leave her there" Jai smiled, Aaron gave me a warm smile

"Thank's Jai you saved my little sister" Aaron said. Jai nodded and left the table.

"Liv what happened?" Robert asked as he pulled her into him, so she was sitting down beside Robert.

"Liv did someone hit you? Or did someone attack you?" Adam panicked, Liv cried more, she dug her head into Robert's shirt. Robert ran his hand along her back trying to get her to calm down

"It's okay you are safe now I promise ya" Robert said

"Liv please tell us what happened, we can't help you if you don't tell us someone has attacked you and I want to know what happened" Aaron said, Liv sighed and she got in between Rob and Aaron wincing as she sat down

Everyone in the pub were starting to look at the five off them. Chas came over right away after seeing Liv all bloodied and battered.

"Liv what happened to ya?" Chas asked, Liv just cried more into Robert's suit jacket he didn't care that the girl's tears and snot were all over his new suit.

"We don't know she won't tell us Jai brought her in and she was like this" Adam said, Adam went pour red with anger, Vic just sat there not knowing what to do.

"I can't tell anyone, they said if I tell anyone they would find me and hurt me" Liv cried.

"Who would Liv?" Vic asked, Liv shook her head.

"Okay that is that come on through the back, Adam and Vic you both as well" Aaron sighed. Chas began to follow them through the back. Liv was in Robert's arms

"No mum, look after the bar, I have Rob, Vic and Adam she wouldn't want to let everyone knowing" Aaron sighed. Aaron went back into the back, Liv was sitting down on the couch Vic was rubbing her arm.

"Liv have you got any other injuries?" Robert asked. Liv nodded,

"Where?" Vic asked. Liv lifted up hwe torn up shirt showing the very large purple bruise on her stomach. Aaron let out a deep breath

"Anywhere else?" Adam asked. Liv nodded again as she lifted her top higher and showed them the large boot print and bruise on her rib cage. Aaron sighed

"Is is painful?" Adam asked

"Don't be so stupid Adam of course she is in pain you would be to if you are in her place, you stupid human" Vic sighed at her husband

"Sorry babe" Adam said as he kissed her cheek. 

"Okay we are getting her to the hospital now" Aaron sighed

"No first off all we need to get her cleaned up Aaron. Come on let's get you all washed up" Vic said to Liv

"I am coming to" Aaron said

"No, Aaron she needs a girl you are not looking at her" Vic said, Aaron nodded. Vic helped Liv up and guided her up stairs. Vic helped her

When the three of them were alone Aaron let out a sob

"She has being attacked" Aaron sighed

"Yeah she has" Robert sighed running his hands over his face

"I am going to kill who ever done this to her" Robert said

"I will gladly help you" Aaron sighed, he went over to Robert he wrapped his arm around Robert's waist and Aaron wrapped his around Aaron's back. Aaron has finally stopped crying

"No you are not, you both are no use to Liv if you both are behind bars for murder" Adam sighed

"Yeah I can not believe I am saying this but Adam has a point, we need to be smart about this and talk to her" Robert sighed

"How can someone do this to her? Liv she is so innocent. Our Liv she got attacked, someone kept on beat..." Aaron trailed off. Robert winced

"Aaron please please please don't give me the visuals because I will not be held responsible for me actions, I know she is your and Robert's sister but Aaron she is like mine as well, you know after losing Holly I can't lose another one" Adam sighed

"Yeah you're right again, I am sorry I just don't know what to do with this.. Someone hurt her" Aaron sighed weakly

"Yeah they did but you know what? We are going to find them Aaron and make them pay. We can get through this we can get through anything." Robert smiled

"Yeah I know but she is only 15 years of age how is she going to get through this?" Aaron asked

"The same way you got through it mate, we will stand by her and help her through it" Adam said,

"I agree" Robert said as he pulled Aaron into a tight hug. Adam let out a breath.

"She is going to be afraid Aaron" Robert sighed

"Yeah I know" Aaron sighed, just then Vic came back down stairs, she was pale white and it was clear that she was after being crying. Adam ran over to her.

"Where is she Vic?" Robert asked

"I washed her, took all the blood off her there was so much blood it was horrible seeing her all battered they're so many cuts, bruises and wounds on her body I don't know she is cop-coping" Vic said ignoring Robert's question

"It took so long to calm her down, sh-she looked....Looked so brok-broken she had no facial expression like ev-everything was just dead" Vic cried

"Vic I will ask again where is she?" Robert asked

"She is just getting changed, she didn't want my help" Vic smiled weakly

"I can't breath" Aaron sighed

"She wouldn't tell me who it was, but Aaron she is in an awful state, I washed all the blood and all off her but like you said the memories will remain" Vic sighed

"She isn't going to cope mate, not at all" Adam sighed. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, no one really knew what to say.

"She couldn't talk. she just sat in the tub while I washed her, when I was done she said to me "Vic did I deserve this" I just looked at her and said "Why would you think that?" she replied with "I done so much bad things in my life" she was sobbing Aaron, every time I washed her she just winced her whole body is in pain." Vic sighed

Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Liv, she was wearing one off Robert's jumpers, it was way to big on her so she had 'Sweater paws' she looked so small, so frail. She had her hand wrapped around her ribs.

"Come sit mate" Aaron smiled at her. Liv nodded and sat down beside Aaron and Robert.

"Liv can you tell us what happened?" Adam asked, Liv sighed and shook her head

"Liv I am your older brother and I saw you come into the pub full of blood Liv you need to tell me what's going on" Aaron said, he knew what happened but he just wanted to hear it coming from her mouth

"I......I was....attacked and someone almost....Almost raped me Aaron" she sobbed, Robert went pale and pulled her into his chest. Adam was hugging Vic and Aaron just couldn't move, he was in shock. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his little girl.

"Liv who....Who did this to you?" Adam asked

"Katie and her boyfriend Jamie they are from my school" Liv said into Robert's shirt

"Aaron" Liv cried. Aaron sighed and took his sisters in his arms

"You be okay I promise you, we will get you through this Liv" Aaron promised

"Can you..Can you tell us the full story?" Vic asked, Liv nodded

"Liv we promise you no one is goign to hurt you not anymore, we are always here for ya, we always will be" Adam said.

"I was walking home from Gabby's and it was dark so dark and cold, so anyway I decided to take a shortcut through the alley, I felt someone was behind me I ignored it, thinking to much off it and I thought it was the the....The wind or something. Anyway I felt someone walking behind me so I walked a bit faster, all of a sudden I was up against the wall a girl was slapping me pulling at me..She boxed me face and I fell to the floor, the boy he stood on my ribs I heard a crack and then he tried to get my cloths of but then they saw someone running towards us it was Jai and he helped me here" Liv began to cry, she laid into Robert more

"Liv you don't have to finish" Adam said, even Adam had tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure it was Katie and her fella?" Vic asked

"One hundred percent" Liv winced

"Okay we are going to the hospital now okay?" Aaron asked. Liv nodded

"Let's get those ribs checked out" Robert smiled

"Can we go too?" Vic asked

"Of course" Aaron smiled. Aaron called the hospital explaining what happened to Liv and they said to bring her in right away.

"Okay Adam you need to drive mate" Aaron said. Adam nodded. Robert carred Liv in his arms out to Adam's car. He gently put her inot the car and she gasped in pain. Everyone's heart was breaking seeing Liv like this

"You will be okay I promise ya" Vic said.

About fifteen minutes later they were at the hospital. Robert carried Liv into A&E.

"Olivia Flaherty I was on the phone" Aaron said as he went to the desk.

"Aye. I have her here. Two doctors are on there way to you, may I ask what y'all are to her?" The nurse at the desk asked

"Myself and me husband look after her, she is me sister, then those two are our best mates" Aaron explained, she typed what Aaron said into her computer.

"Oliva" A doctor said.

"That's me" Liv winced, a male and a female doctor went over to her. wheeling a hospital bed with them.

"Okay, just put her up on here" The male doctor asked, Robert done what he was told.

"We stay here mate, call us when we can visit her" Adam asked. Aaron nodded. The two doctors wheeled Liv to a private hospital room.

When they were in, the closed the door.

"Can you tell us what happened?" One of them said

"I was attacked" Liv gasped.

"Okay Liv, I am doctor Bane and this is doctor Lightwood" The male doctor smiled. Liv smiled

"Okay we are just going to check you out okay?" Dr. Lightwood said

"Yeah that is fine" Liv said. Dr. Lightwood lifted Liv's shirt and saw all the bruises

"Okay call X-ray those ribs are broken" the nurse said, The doctor nodded and called X-ray

"Okay Liv, we are goign to take you for an X-Ray I personally think those ribs are broken, the bruises will heal in about three to four weeks, and we will clean and bandage those cuts. Sound good?" Dr. Lightwood said

"Yeah thank you" Liv smiled. The doctors got to work cleaning Liv up. About half an hour later the bad wounds on Liv's body were bandaged and there was a splint on her nose. She was now in X-Ray as Aaron and Robert waited back in the room for her.

"She will be okay babe" Robert smiled. 

"I know it just breaks me heart to see her like that" Aaron said

"Yeah I know I understand" Robert said as he and Aaron then shared a kiss. Just then Liv and the two doctors were back holding Liv's X-Ray results.

"Okay we have her results and we found out that three of her rbs are indeed broken and bruised, they will heal in about ten months, we are going to put a rib brace around your ribs which is basically like a cast but you can take it off and on, but you need to leave it on at all times, expect when you are taking a shower or bath" Dr. Bane said. Liv nodded.

"Okay let me just get the brace and we put it on" Dr. Lightwood said. A few minutes later she returned holding a black brace. 

"Okay we are just going to sit you up" Dr. Bane said as he helped Liv sit up. Dr. Lightwood put the brace around Liv's body

"Is it tight?" she asked. 

"No, it's fine, just uncomfortable" Liv said

"It will be for a few days,, we are going to keep you in here for tonight. Just to see if you are alright" Dr. Bane said. 

"Okay that's fine" Liv smiled. 

"Call us if you need anything" Dr. Lightwood said as they left

"I was so worried about you" Robert said as they both hugged her

"Olivia Flaherty" They heard Liv being called, they turned around and saw two police officers standing there. Aaron sighed

"We need a chat mate to see what happened to ya" One off them said

"Okay no problem at all" Liv smiled. They all sat down and Liv re-told the entire story

"Okay we will find these we promise" The officer said. Then they were gone out off the door without another word. 

"We love you Liv okay? We will let nothing else happen to ya. I am not letting anything happen to the both of you" Aaron said as he kissed his family.


	25. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go on their honeymoon

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aaron asked

"Yes Aaron we need a honeymoon, come on we need this, I only got you back from prison you need this, we need it, I haven't really being with you properly for so long and I just want you to myself " Robert told his husband as they finished packing for their honeymoon to a place that is still a secret to Aaron.

"Where are we even going?" Aaron asked as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Oh you will love it, I promise you, The place that I am bringing you is really hot has loads of beaches, mountains so we can explore and pools agh I can not wait" Robert chuckled

"Oh that means I get to see you in everything apart from those suits" Aaron laughed

"Yes yes you will" Robert confirmed smirking. Aaron chuckled, he only ever saw Robert in a pair of shorts and shirtless just once when Robert took him to France right after they got back together, during the trial. 

"It's a good thing I packed summer clothes then" Aaron chuckled

"Yes it is. Come on our flight is in three hours so we need to get going" Robert smiled. They both grabbed what they needed. They already said goodbye to Chas and Liv that night before they went to bed.

"Robert where is my passport and both of the boarding passes?" Aaron asked

"Don't worry I have them, I will mind them cause I know what you are like and you will ending up losing them" Robert said

"Yeah well I am not going to argue on that statement cause we both know that it's true" Aaron laughed

"Yes exactly. Come on we really need to get going now, if not we will miss the flight and I will cry my eyes out if we did" Robert said.

It was half one in the morning and Robert and Aaron are going to the airport for their much needed honeymoon, Aaron has being a free man for about seven hours. Yeah that is right he only got out of prison that day and he was already leaving again, but this time he knew that we was coming back with Robert.

"Let's go then" Aaron smiled. Robert nodded, they grabbed the suitcases and walked out to Aaron's car, they put the bags in the boot and finally they were on the way to Hotten airport, Aaron in the driver seat.

"Come on just tell me where are we going?" Aaron asked

"Do you really think I tell ya after planning this and keeping it a secret from you for a total of a year that is 365 days, there is not a hope in hell that I will tell ya" Robert chuckled

"It was worth a try" Aaron laughed

"Yeah well and you failed, I will tell you when we are at the gate number" Robert smiled

"Wait you had this planned the entire time I was inside? That is a year Robert " Aaron asked

"Yeah I did, I wanted to do something nice for you when you got out" Robert said

"You are honestly the best husband I could ever ask for. I Love you so much" Aaron said as he put his hand on Robert's leg

"I love you to and you are also the best husband I could have asked for" Robert smiled as he kissed his husband's hand. Aaron smiled, 

"How long we going for?" Aaron asked

"Ten days, ten lovely days just for us two and no one else ten days with no interruptions just us, only us" Robert chuckled

"This is going to be amazing, to spend ten days with me husband but what about me car?" Aaron laughed

"Don't worry about that I paid to leave it here for the ten days, so we can drive it back when we get home you just need to bring your car keys with you" Robert said

"Perfect thank you, you have thought of everything then," Aaron winked. 

"Of course I thought of everything, I had a year to plan it I couldn't have forgetting anything" Robert laughed The reached the airport and Aaron parked bringing his car keys with him. The took the suitcases out off the boot and walked inside the airport.

"Let's go then Mr. Dingle" Aaron winked

"We need to check in come on" Robert said.

"Are we staying in a hotel?" Aaron asked

"Oh one of the best, everything about this holiday is going to be incredible and I honestly mean that, only the best for you" Robert smirked.

"Now I can't wait" Aaron smiled. They made it to the check in.

"Heya, our flight is at half three in the morning and we just want to check in" Robert said to the lady at the desk

"Of course passports and boarding passes please" she said

"Oh and please don't say the destination out loud it's my and my husband's honeymoon and I don't want him to find out where I am taking him" Robert smiled

"Of course no problem at all, you are a good husband surprising him like this. My own husband took me to Scotland for seven days and you get this you are a very lucky man" she said to Aaron. Aaron smiled as he put his arm around Robert's waist.

"Yes...Yes I am" Aaron said

"Okay so you're flight is in two hours from now, be at gate number 5 twenty minutes before the flight" She smiled as she handed the passports and boarding passes back to Robert, the desk lady took their suitcases to put under the plane.

"Will do thank you very much" Robert said, they walked away

"I need coffee" Aaron said 

"I could go for a coffee come on then" Robert smiled, they began walking.

Robert's hand kept hitting of Aaron's hand but he didn't think nothing off it he was oblivious to the fact that his husband wanted to hold his hand. Robert hit his hand again.

Then Aaron got the message just as Robert was going to move his hand back Aaron grabbed it and entwined their fingers.

"You know if you just wanted to hold my hand you could have just grabbed it. I wasn't going to pull it away" Aaron said as he squeezed his hand.

"I just thought you wouldn't cause you ain't exactly fixed on PDA" Robert smiled

"Robert things have changed now, I haven't seen you in a year, I haven't been a proper husband to you but I will from now on, I meant what I said in my vows "I am going to be the best husband" and I am comfortable with any sort of PDA. You are my mine and I am not ashamed of showing you how much I love you in public" Aaron smiled

"Now who is the soppy git" Robert said as he kissed his husband's cheek.

"Ruining the moment" Aaron chuckled

"Sorry" Robert smiled

They reached Starbucks. Aaron and Robert ordered the usual coffee and stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Starbucks was a bit busy there was about twenty five people in there altogether

"You both make a really cute couple" a lady smiled

"Awe thank you so much" Aaron blushed

"You both recently married?" Another man asked as he obviously noticed the wedding bands around their fingers. 

"A year, I got in a bit of trouble so we didn't really get a really honeymoon or even a proper first year of marriage cause I was away for the entire year so this is our honeymoon, the day after we got married I had to leave " Aaron smiled, Just then everyone started to clap for them. Aaron got a bit choked up

"Congratulations" they all said as they stopped clapping

"Thank you guys so much" Robert smiled, a few minutes later they got there coffee's and walked out, still holding hands

"Well that was something" Aaron chuckled

"Yeah...Yeah it was" Robert smiled

"Can you tell me where we are going please?" Aaron asked

"Not yet but you will find out soon, cause it's time to get to the gate" Robert smiled. Aaron and Robert both made their way to the gate.

When they got there they sat down on the silver seats.

"As there much of a time difference?" Aaron asked

"They are behind us by 7 hours so it's 20 past 7 there now" Robert chuckled

"Please please tell me" Aaron begged. Robert didn't have to talk as the monitors went off

"Flight 1745C now boarding to Costa Rica" the lady on the intercom said

"Costa Rica" Aaron gasped

"Yeah me you and Costa Rica baby" Robert chuckled

"I always wanted to go" Aaron chuckled

"Oh I know. Come on" Robert smiled. Robert helped Aaron up and stood in the que. Robert had his arm around Aaron's shoulder, Aaron had his head on his shoulder.

When they got to the front, they showed the operator their passports and boarding passes

"Enjoy the flight sir and sir" he smiled. Aaron and Robert smiled at him and walked down the steps to the plane.

They walked hand in hand out to the plane, the showed the flight assistance there boarding passes one last time

"Aha first class I see, you are a lucky man" one of them said

Aaron went wide eyed.

"You didn't" Aaron said as they made their way to first class

"Oh but I did" Robert smiled.

About half an hour later they were up in the air. Aaron was lying in between Robert's ;egs

"This is so nice" Aaron smiled

"Yes it is, I love treating you because hell knows that you deserve it" Robert smiled kissing his head.

"I really love you" Aaron said

"I know you do and I love you to. Go to sleep baby it's a long flight" Robert said, then Aaron was out like a light.

Four hours later saw the husband's getting off the plane and suddenly the felt the heat. Aaron took off his hoodie and put his sunglasses down. Robert done the same.

They got their suitcases and left to get a taxi. They made it outside.

"The heat is amazing" Aaron smiled

"Oh I know" Robert said. They got in the taxi putting their bags in the boot.

"Where to?" the taxi man asked

"Hotel Dumort please mate" Robert smiled. The taxi driver nodded and drove along the road.

"This is just what we needed babe" Aaron said

"Yeah it is, we have been through hell and we deserve this, well I know you do" Robert said

"We both do" Aaron said

"Yeah you are right, we both have been through alot this year" Rob smiled 

"Just think about all the things we are going to get up to baby" Aaron whispered into Robert's ear. Robert shuddered 

"Well thanks for that" Rob smiled

The taxi stopped outside of the hotel and Robert paid, they got out and grabbed their bags. They walked into the hotel and Aaron gasped.

"There is a pool and all that on the roof overlooking the entire place and it's amazing" Robert explained

"Were you ever in Costa Rica?" Aaron asked

"Nope never, first time here, the first time here with the man I love most" Robert said

"This is our first real holiday together" Aaron said

"I know and it's our honeymoon" Robert commented. They went up to the front desk.

"Heya yeah I booked a room way in advance under Dingle-Sugden" Robert smiled

"Yes, I have you both here Robert Dingle-Sugden and Aaron Dingle-Sugden honeymoon suit" she smiled as she reached behind her to get there key

"You both are the very last room on the final floor, floor 13 room 4" she said

"Thanks" Robert smiled. They got into the elevator and pressed floor 13.

When they got to their room, Aaron opened it and gasped. There was a big bed with chocolate shaped hearts.

"This is amazing" Aaron said.

"Oh baby the fridge is filled with beer and fine wine" Robert chuckled.

"Oh yeas, best holiday ever with the best person ever" Aaron laughed

"Do you want to go to the pool?" Robert asked

"Of course come on" Aaron chuckled, they both got there swim shorts on and grabbed some towels. They then climbed the stairs to the roof.

When they got there Aaron took of his shirt and jumped in Robert followed him soon after.

When they re-surfaced they chuckled.

"Love you" Aaron smiled

"Love you to baby" Robert said as they shared a sweet kiss.

"I still can't believe we are here in Costa Rica on our honeymoon" Aaron said

"Well you better believe it cause it is happening, we are married " Robert chuckled

"I know we are, it's just we have been through so much together and I am just so grateful and happy to be sharing my life with you" Aaron smiled

"I know and we made it babe we really did it and I am the grateful one you have forgave me for these many mess ups I have made" Robert said as they leaned against the pool wall.

"Well you deserve it" Aaron smiled.

"Hey Aaron guess what?" Robert smirked

"What? Is this the part where you tell me you done something illegal when I was in prison?" Aaron joked

"Aaron what? I ahve not done anything I swear" Robert said obviously not realising it was a joke

"Don't worry it was a joke, I know you have been good" Aaron smiled,

"I knew that" Robert chuckled, Aaron gave him his "Stop" stare

"Now like I was saying, what?" Aaron smiled

"I just wanted to tell you that we made it here, we made it to the place where we always wanted to be and that is husband's" Robert blushed

"I know we have, and hell knows that we deserve this" Aaron smiled as he kissed him. 

About two hours later they were in the hotel room after taking a shower.

"Ugh I am tired" Aaron sighed

"I know I am too, come on let's get some sleep then tomorrow we can go explore, we can go hiking" Robert smiled

"That sounds like so much fun" Aaron smiled.

"Yeah it does come on husband, let's get to bed it's late" Robert smiled, Aaron nodded and got in beside Robert. He laid his head on Robert's bare chest. Aaron smiled and began tracing his fingers along Robert's chest. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"The last time I had you in my arms was the night off our wedding, the night before you went to prison on me" Robert smiled

"That was the worst part of the entire year I was in there. You know not being able to wake up in the morning in your arms or you in mine I hated every minute of it" Aaron admitted

"I know I did to, just i felt to empty without you, it was horrible Aaron" Robert said.

"I know and I felt the same" Aaron said. They exchanged 'I love yous' and went to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up early, The sun blazing outside.

"Come on let's get ready and we head out to explore the cliffs of Costa Rica" Robert smiled, Aaron nodded and got out of bed, Robert followed.

About half an hour later they were dressed, Aaron wearing a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, a white sleeveless shirt over it, with a pair of vans and his sunglasses, Robert was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a white t-shirt and a flowery shirt over it with a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh you look good" Aaron smiled

"You do to, come on let's get out of here and explore" Robert smiled. They got out of the hotel and kept walking towards the cliffs, soon enough they were hiking along them, holding hands tightly.

When they got to the very top of it they laughed,

"We made it" Robert smiled

"The view is amazing" Aaron smiled as he took pictures of the view.

"Robert?" Aaron asked

"Hmm" Robert said

"Can we take a picture together?" Aaron asked

"Babe you don't have to ask of course we can" Robert said. Just then two people walked past,

"Sorry mate can you take a picture of us please?" Aaron asked them

"Of course" The lady smiled, Aaron handed her his phone as Aaron Robert took their places at the edge of the cliff, holding each other, Aaron's arm wrapped around Robert's waist as Robert's arm wrapped around Aaron's waist. The lady handed Aaron's phone back and smiled

"Thank you" Aaron smiled

"You are most welcome" she said as she left then with her mate,

"That is cute" Aaron smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yes it is" Robert smiled

"Can we go out tonight?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, of course we can" Robert smiled. Aaron smiled as well

"We can go out tonight get absoultly smashed and come back to the hotel and have drunk sex" Robert laughed

"Is that all you think about?" Aaron smirked

"With you as my husband how can I not?" Robert laughed, Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on let's get out of here so I can get you on your own" Aaron winked and smirked.

"Now who is the eager one eh?" Robert teased

"Yeah well, with a husband like you how can I not?" Aaron laughed taking Robert's own words.

"Shut up before ya say something haha, let's get back" Robert smiled, Aaron nodded.

"Come on let's go" Aaron smiled, they walked down the beautiful mountains of Costa Rica.

"This is just amazing" Aaron said

"Yeah I agree, I just I love you Aaron" Robert smiled

"Yeah I know you do, I love you to" Robert smiled at his husband.

The day went by fast, they went to the pool, done some husband things and kissed a lot.

"Come on" Aaron laughed as he put on his jacket

"I have to look good for my man" Robert smirked as he came into Aaron's view

"I sure do hope so that it's me you are trying to impress" Aaron teased

"Of course it is, it'll always will be you" Robert smiled pulling him in close

"Soft lad" Aaron smiled

"You love it" Robert smiled, Aaron chuckled and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck, Robert places his hands on Aaron's waist, they leaned in and kissed.

That is where they belonged, wrapped around each other, and that is where they will belong for the rest of their life as husbands.


	26. Much needed conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do something different... so if you have a prompt please send it to my email instead  
> My email address is jess56murphy@gmail.com I don't seem to be getting them on this so just email me if you have one
> 
> Much love  
> Jess  
> xxxx

Aaron came down from he and Robert's room wearing his running gear. Robert was sitting in their living room at Mill doing some work. It was a Saturday afternoon around half five in the evening , Liv was staying at Gabby's for the night so it was just Aaron and Robert all alone in their new house.

Aaron has been home for about three weeks now and truth be told that he was finding life a whole lot easier, better and happier. He can actually look at himself and tell himself that he is happy, that nothing in the world can ruin that.

The life, himself, Robert and Liv built for themselves and no one else is a life he wouldn't give up for the world. They are all extremely happy and nothing and no one in this entire world can change that or take it away from them, they make each other stronger people.

"Aaron is there something that you need to talk to me about?" Robert asked as he noticed his husband was wearing his running gear.

"What? No. I don't think so" Aaron smiled as he had no clue what Robert was talking to him about.

"Oh I think we do" Robert said as he closed his laptop shut, he put his hands in lap and sighed

"What have I done this time?" Aaron asked

"You are going running again?" Robert asked, it was clear that he was worried about Aaron, he knows what running means, he knows that his husband is going to push himself to the edge again.

"Yes Robert I am going for a run is that okay?" Aaron asked

"Well you tell me" Rob sighed as he stood up.

"What?" Aaron sighed

"Aaron come on I know you way to well, you only go running when you are stressed so come on don't bottle things up, please talk to me, I am your husband, I deserve to know" Robert sighed sadly

"Yeah you are right. Come on let's talk about everything like normal couples do" Aaron smiled. Robert nodded towards the sofa, they both sat down. Some distance between them. Aaron dislikes this distance so he moves beside Robert. Rob tensed as Aaron put an arm around Robert's shoulder. 

"Did you just tense when I touched you?" Aaron whispered, it was clear that Aaron was upset when his husband tensed when he touched him.

"Yeah sorry just been a while since I have had you this close" Robert smiled weakly

"Yeah I know things have been crazy lately" Aaron said

"Yeah you can say that again" Robert sighed

"Look Robert I think we should talk about what happened to me in prison" Aaron gulped 

"Are....Are you sure?" Robert asked as he ran his hand down Aaron's face, Aaron leaned into Robert's touch. 

"Yeah we need to Rob. Me not telling you things it's never good for me head, not good for the both of us actually, I hate when we keep things from each other and I know we haven't spoke about it since I got out. Let me just change out of this and then I want to sit down with my husband and talk" Aaron smiled

"Yeah I understand I don't like when we keep things from each other either. You go and get changed baby I will be waiting" Robert smiled as he called Aaron by his pet name, Robert never used the word 'Baby' in public though. 

"You want a cup of tea?" Robert asked

"Yeah sure, we have a cup while we are talking" Aaron smiled

Aaron smiled and went upstairs to change, when Aaron was up in the room and Robert heard their bedroom door close he let out a huge breath, he went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea for Aaron and a cup of coffee for himself. 

Robert placed the cup of tea on the kitchen table. He didn't want to have this conversation with his husband but even hell knows they need it. 

A few minutes later Aaron came back down out of his running gear, he was wearing black jeans and his black hoodie of course. 

Aaron sighed and sat down in front of Robert in their kitchen. 

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" Robert asked

"Of course I don't want to talk about it but we need to Robert we really do" Aaron let out a small deep breath.

"You don't have to go into major details if ya don't want to, I am not going to force you into telling me. I don't want to be that kind of husband" Robert said

"I understand, I want to tell you everything. You can ask questions if ya want" Aaron said, 

"Was it my fault?" Robert asked in a very small voice. Aaron looked at him and said nothing for a few seconds

"Was what your fault?" Aaron asked

"Was it my fault that you ended up in prison?" Robert asked

"What? No course not, it was my fault and no one else's.. Why would you think that?" Aaron asked

"Cause I drove you to it Aaron , come on admit it if I hadn't taken of my ring and called off the engagement none of this would have happened. So I am the reason why you were behind bars and not home with me it's karma" Robert was crying.

"Please don't cry Robert, it's not your fault okay none of this is your fault and I mean that, I should never have punched Kasim, I saw red and then before I knew it I was being arrested on a GBH charge" Aaron explained

"Can you tell me about prison?" Robert asked

"Of course I will" Aaron smiled

"Just take your time" Robert said, Aaron nodded

"Everything was okay for a few days until they found out I was married to a man that was when all the comments started, until they saw you with me when you left they locked me in Gordon's cell and beat me senseless, they locked me in there Robert literally, the prison vicar then got me out helped me a lot, until one night I was so broken I was in pain and a lot of it, I was missing you so much missing what we could have as husbands, anyway so that was when the drugs started, it was helpful so I started dealing as well as taking, but then when you saw me in that state I stopped, I stopped for you Robert I'll do anything for you but you already know that, I love you" Aaron said looking deep into Robert's eyes, Robert just looked at him he had a blank expression on his face.

"Hold up baby did you just say they locked you in Gordon's cell?" Robert asked, Aaron nodded unable to speak, the both of them had tears running down their face

"Yeah they did, it was horrible" Aaron sighed

"I want to kill whoever hurt you" Robert sighed

"Yeah well it's over now so we can finally think of us and Liv" Aaron smiled

"You went through hell in there Aaron and even though know you say it's not my fault but I will keep thinking it is I know it is" Robert sighed

"Then I will spend the rest of my life telling you that it's not, you may have had something very very small to do with it cause like after you called off the wedding I was heartbroken Robert. I mean literally heartbroken" Aaron sighed

"Yeah I know you were and so was I. I was just annoyed Aaron" Robert sighed

"Yeah I know. I know I can get jealous really easy I just I have shared you before Robert and it really messed me up" Aaron admitted

"I know it did, but Aaron you don't have to share me anymore, I am yours and only yours, there is no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my long life with" Robert smiled

"Not even Johnny Depp?" Aaron teased

"Well.." Robert chuckled Aaron shot him a glare

"No you know I am messing, I would pick you over Depp any day" Robert smiled

"Do you really mean that or are ya just saying it so you can get into me pants?" Aaron joked

"Baby..... Baby....Baby, we both know I will always end up in your pants no matter what I say to you" Robert winked

"Aye that is true" Aaron chuckled

"You love it" Robert smiled

"Hmm I had better" Aaron joked, he knew that will tear Rob up, Robert looked hurt

"You know I am joking, you are the best I have ever had" Aaron said deadly serious

"Good cause you are getting the best I have ever given to anyone ever" Robert smiled

"Yeah I sure hope so I am your husband" Aaron smiled

"You are okay though yeah?" Robert asked

"What you mean?" Aaron smiled

"Like what happened to you in prison you are forgetting about it?" Robert asked hopefully. He didn't want his husband to remember his horrible days in prison.

"I will get over it, It will take me a few weeks but I have made a much needed appointment with a therapist so when I go to talk to her it will definitely help me heal, you are just going to have to be very patient around me" Aaron sighed, Aaron placed his hand over Robert's. He was entwining their fingers. They both felt the familiar sparks.

"Yeah? That is good that you are getting help and I will stand beside you, fighting for you, I will wait I promise" Robert smiled as he leaned over and kissed him

"Yeah I know it's just what I went through in there was terrible Robert. I was so scared, that one day they might have killed me and I would never be able to see you, Liv or me family every again" Aaron sighed, 

"I know baby but listen to me and I honestly mean this from the bottom of my heart, you are the strongest person I know, you are so damn brave and every single word that comes out of my mouth is the truth, I love you so damn much Aaron" Robert said

"I love you to" Aaron smiled

"You're so damn amazing" Robert said

"Thank you for standing beside me as my husband as the man who loves me" Aaron said

"Of course, I was going to be no where else, it is what I am here for" Robert said

"We are never this soppy" Aaron chuckled weakly

"Yes I know but I love it" Robert said.

"I love you" Aaron said

"Love you to" Robert smiled.

An hour later saw the two husband's fast asleep on the couch, Robert's hands were around Aaron waist while Aaron's hand was holding onto Robert's.

This is what Aaron always dreamt and wished about, being married to Robert and falling asleep on him and for once in his entire life one of Aaron's finally came true cause he was here in his husband's arms and he wasn't leaving them until his dying breath.


	27. Five times people heard them referring to each other as babe or baby

1: Liv, Chas and Paddy

Aaron walked through the pub doors for the first time since he got sent down for a year. He didn't want everyone to collect him, he said he would take a taxi. Truth be told he was very looking forward to placing his lips on his husbands

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE FINALLY HOME AFTER A YEAR!" Aaron heard Chas shout, Aaron smiled and went over and hugged his mum, Liv was there as well

"Come here you" Aaron said to her as Liv hugged him as tight as she can

"Oh I missed you so much little sis" Aaron sighed

"I missed you to" Liv said, they pulled back, Paddy then hugged him

"Aaron you are home" Paddy said to him

"Yeah I am thank god" Aaron smiled

"How are you doing mate?" Paddy asked

"I am feeling good yeah, a lot better not that I am out and I can spend the rest of my life making it up to Robert and Liv for the time I spent away" Aaron sighed

"He is actually out in the backroom, he is either asleep or working" Chas said

"I am surprised he isn't out here" Paddy said, 

"Yeah I know" Aaron chuckled, Paddy didn't even have time to respond,

"BABY YOU ARE HERE" Aaron heard a very familiar voice shout, he didn't even have time to turn around because Robert engulfed him into a hug, Aaron smiled as he wrapped his hands around his husband's waist

"Oh I am here, and I am not going anywhere else even if someone will make me and that is a promise" Aaron smiled

"You are not leaving me on my own ever again" Robert sighed

"I missed you so much and I also love you so much as well" Aaron whispered

"I missed and I love you to" Robert smiled

"Oh and Aaron if you ever leave again you are taking Robert with you because all he ever did was mope around us" Chas laughed

"In all honesty you can't blame me" Robert sighed

"Oh I am not leaving again and that is a promise" Aaron promised

2: Vic and Adam

Aaron and Robert were having a night in with Adam and Vic, their night including food, beer and movies. 

"Anyone want another beer?" Robert asked

"Yeah can you get me one babe?" Aaron asked. Aaron and Robert have now became comfortable calling each other pet names, Aaron calls him "Babe or hon" and Robert calls him "Baby and darling"

"Of course my love" Robert smiled and he then left to get then each a beer, 

"Did you just.." Adam asked

"Yeah we have grown more comfortable with calling each other pet names, he is me husband I like to think I can call him babe when I want" Aaron blushed

"Of course you can, it's cute" Vic smiled and smiled at her brother-in-law, Robert came back and handed everyone a beer.

"Thank you" Aaron smiled, Robert smiled and kissed his cheek.

3: Diane and Charity

"Diane is Aaron around? I went to the scrapyard and he wasn't there or he wasn't on our own house" Robert asked his stepmother

"Yeah he is in the back, and I thought you two were joint at the hip now since you two are married" Diane smiled

"Yeah course we are I just thought he was at the yard" Robert smiled, Robert went through the back and he saw Aaron on the sofa.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Robert asked

"Yeah I am fine, I am on break and I wanted tea, the pub is closer then Our house" Aaron chuckled.

"You fancy a pint?" Robert asked

"Of course" Aaron smiled. They both walked out and sat on the bar stools.

"Two pints" Aaron said to Charity

"I got them" Aaron smiled

"Awe thanks baby" Robert said as he kissed his cheek. Charity and Diane smiled at the husband's

4: Chrissie {They are fiance's in this one, it is set at Aaron's birthday}

Aaron and Robert were sitting at the bar having a pint over a small conversation. Chrissie and Bex were there to,

"Did you really think I would forget your birthday?" Robert asked

"I didn't know what to think" Aaron smiled

"Come on now, I am not that bad, I am a great fiance, hell I am taking you to Vegas" Robert chuckled

"Vegas?" Chrissie gasped

"Oh yes, only the best for my amazing fiance" Robert smiled

"Ah, see I used to get jewellery, guess he upped his game since I was married to him" Chrissie sighed

"Just ignore her baby I do" Robert smiled

Oh I am babe" Aaron said kissing his cheek, he likes to show Chrissie that he could kiss Rob in front of her

"You call him by a pet name?" Chrissie said

"Of course I do, he is the only person in this world that I love" Robert smiled

"Love you to" Aaron said as he grabbed Robert by his suit jacket and kissed him hard.

5: Jack Sugden

"Robert you home?" Aaron called out at their new home at Mill

"No he has gone for a walk" He heard Liv say

"What you mean? It's like half nine at night" Aaron said

"I don't know Aaron, but he looked pretty sad when he left" Liv said, Aaron was now in a state of panic,

"Did he say anything to ya before he left?" Aaron asked

"He said that "He be back soon and tell Aaron to come and find me he knows where to look"Liv smiled

"Okay Liv I am going to find him I think I know where he might be, lock the front door behind me, I might be awhile, I have a key so do not open the door to anyone and text me if you're not okay" Aaron rushed out

"I be okay Aaron go and find your husband" Liv smiled, Aaron nodded and ran out the door to find his husband. 

Aaron looked everywhere that Robert would go the portacabin, the pub, the bridge but he knew he missed on place..... The graveyard. 

So we ran to the graveyard and walked in, he say a hooded figure sitting down cross legged in front of a grave... He knew it was his husband. 

Slowly Aaron went over knowing his husband would be in a fragile state of mind, He knelt beside him, Robert felt Aaron there.

"Hey, I just wanted to see him" Robert sighed

"He'd be proud of you ya know" Aaron smiled

"I doubt it, my dad never would supported me" Robert let out his voice cracking

"Look Robert I know it was hard, okay when you told me about your dad I honestly didn't know he would be that sort of bloke, from what I heard we was a good dad to you, Vic and Andy" Aaron said

"No he was a good dad but he just didn't want a son like me, and I am finally happy Aaron I really am baby I love you so much and I just wonder if he could see how happy you make me feel if he would take back what he done to me" Robert sighed letting out a few small tears, Aaron took him into his arms, he was solid cold

"Your cold, here take my jacket" Aaron said as he took off his coat and placed it around Robert. He leaned in closer to his Aaron, so his whole body was pressed against him

"Mum would have loved you, she was much more supportive of me then dad ever will be" Robert sighed

"Robert I am going to be here for you babe no matter what, you are literally me whole world and I would do anything for you and I mean that please just never forget that I love you" Aaron smiled

"I love you to" Robert smiled as he leaned into kiss his husband in front of his dad.


	28. Aaron's first day as a free man

Robert was in a good mood, a very good mood and truth be told everyone knew why he was in a good mood. He walked into the pub smiling. He went right over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools and just kept smiling to himself. 

His ex-wife was sat at the bar and so was Cain, Bex, Lisa, Vic, Adam, Debbie, Faith. Chas was behind the bar with Charity.

"Ooh someone is in a very good mood today" Robert heard his ex-wife say. He wasn't going to let a bitch like her ruin his extremely good mood

"Of course I am I get to see my husband" Robert grinned

"Wait what? He gets out today?" Debbie asked, well obviously Chas hasn't said anything to Debbie

"Oh yeah he is, his appeal came through" Robert said

"That is amazing, I can't wait to see that little cousin of mine" Debbie said

"I know yeah can not wait to see my son" Chas said

"And I can't wait to see my husband" Robert laughed

"He belongs in prison" Chrissie grumbled, that hit Robert hard, he sighed and put his head down. Chas knew that Robert found that comment painful

"Shut up Chrissie. Just because you are a lonely only sod who doesn't have love in her life, you're the one who's last two relationships ended because they both cheated on ya. Robert and Aaron are happy and leave them alone or so help me god I will do something that I will not regret" Cain said

"Get over it Chrissie he isn't your husband anymore so grow a pair and get lost" Lisa said

"Well at least my husband is not a beater" Chrissie said

"You haven't got a husband at all love" Debbie chuckled

"He was defending a so called mate, I doubt he wouldn't calling Finn is mate for much longer, anyway like I was saying, anyone would have done the same if they were in Aaron's shoes, cause I know I would have" Cain snapped

"Oh come off his Cain you would beat anything up as long as it had a pulse" Chrissie sighed

"That is enough now Chrissie" Bex let in

"Well at least my husband didn't try and kill someone" Robert snapped

"Go on son" Chas smiled. The way Chas called him 'Son' made Robert smile, truth be told that the saw eye-to-eye now.

"Whatever Robert" Chrissie snapped as she stormed out of the pub

"I am so sorry about her she is having a bad day, can't be easy seeing your ex-husband happy with another man" Bex sighed

"Yeah well she needsw to get over it,, it's been like a year now maybe more" Faith sighed

"You don't take it out on other people, Aaron has served is time" Adam said

"I think it's best if you tell her not to ever come back here love" Chas said to Bex. Bex nodded and she left.

"On a happier note, what time are you going to pick your Aaron up at?" Cain asked, Robert would be lying if he said he didn't get butterflies when Cain said "Your Aaron" 

"In about half an hour but I have to leave early because Liv wants to be there when they release him"Robert smiled, he began playing with his wedding ring, a habit he got of Aaron

"I cannot wait to see him" Vic said

"I can not wait to see his face when he realises you both are expecting" Faith said to Vic and Adam, Vic is currently four and a half months pregnant.

"I know yeah he is going to be surprised" Vic smiled

"I just can't wait to have him in my arms and kiss him..God I missed his lips on mine" Robert said, everyone was used ot Robert saying things like that so they just let him be

"Keep it PG mate that is my grandboy you're talking about" Faith joked

"Hahaha sorry" Robert blushed

"Don't worry about it, if Adam was gone for that I be acting the same" Vic smiled

"I have a pint before I pick Liv up" Robert smiled at Chas, she nodded and poured Robert a pint.

She handed him the pint and Robert nodded taking a sip of his pint, he was now sitting in the back room with Vic.

"You missed him haven't ya?" Vic smiled sitting down beside Robert, she placed her arm around her baby bump rubbing the still growing baby inside of her. Robert leaned forward and place his elbows on his knee caps.

"Yeah I have, I really have god I just I can not wait to see him" Robert sighed, 

"What have you missed the most?" Vic asked

"Everything Vic, kissing him, hugging him, just being close to him, I haven't had him in my arms in like nine months.We used to always watch Netflix on a Friday, stay up all night and just binge watch Breaking Bad, he used to always lie on my chest running his fingers up and down and then he always places small kisses along my chest" Robert smiled

"Well Robert this Friday you are going to get that back because he is coming home" Vic smiled

"I know he is I just god I love him. I never thought that I could ever love another man Vic, when I married Chrissie, I thought it was what I wanted, what dad would have wanted for me. I never loved her Vic I never did, I loved the life she gave me that was it, the money, the house the cars but now when I met Aaron we made hell out of first but when we made a proper go at it, like properly loving each other not in secret just us god it is so damn different with him" Robert explained

"How is it different this time?" Vic asked

"Aaron gives me what I have wanted and needed all my life which is love, support, protection and a family, I mean am so happy and I am so damn in love with him" Robert smiled, he smiled down at his wedding ring

"Robert I don't think I have ever told you this but I am so damn proud of you and I am extremly happy for you and Aaron" Vic smiled

"Proud? Really?" Robert asked

"Yes Robert I am very proud of you. You and Aaron have been through alot and you both honestly deserve this happiness and I honestly believe that you both will be together for a long time, just...Just don't mess it up Robert" Vic smiled

"Thank you Vic for always standing beside me even when I know I didn't deserve it, the way I treated my now husband back then was unforgivable" Robert said as he sat back to look at his younger sister.

He never talked to Vic like this about anything, he never knew how to but now when he is married to Aaorn the words just keep flowing.

"Yeah you are right it was awful and unforgivable but you have changed and everyone can see that Aaron makes you a happier man Rob" Vic said

"Yeah I know he does," Robert smiled

"Love you" Robert smiled

"I love you to, now go and get your sister and man back" Vic said as he hugged him gently Rob placed a hand on his sister's stomach

"I am happy for you and Adam by the way" Rob smiled as he kissed her cheek, 

"Yeah I know I am happy for us to" Vic smiled as she hugged her brother

"Now as much as I would love to talk to you some more I really best be going, I gotta get Liv out of school and then get my husband back" Robert said.

"Of course, go and get your husband back" Vic said. Rob nodded and got his car keys, he looked at his sister one more time and smiled at her. 

He took a deep breath and left the back room.

"You off now to get Aaron and Liv?" Debbie asked

"I am indeed I be back in about two hours I am going to take both of them into Hotten or something" Robert smiled

"Okay no problem at all I will see you all soon then, take care of them both" Chas smiled, Robert nodded and left.

He drove to Liv's school to get her out early. He walked into the school and walked right up to the desk.

"Heya I was on the phone to you actually and I'm here to pick Liv Flaherty up" Robert smiled at the receptionist

"Of course, let me just go and get her" she said

"No problem at all thank you" Robert nodded. Robert couldn't wait to see his husband, he hav'nt seen him in nine very long months. Liv came rushing down the hallway. She ran straight to him and hugged him, 

"I will need you to sign here Mr Sugden Dingle" she smiled, Robert nodded and signed the sign-out book.

"Well let's go then I want to see Aaron" Liv said, Robert nodded and grabbed her backpack for her. She was running out to his brand new Audi R8. 

"You know come to think of it, Aaron is going to kill you for buying another Audi" Liv said as Robert got inot the car,

"Ah he will get over it. I wanted a new, fancy car anyway and well an Audi R8 is as about fancy as you can get" Robert laughed

"You are gonna look well swell driving into a prison in a Audi" Liv chuckled

"Yeah well, I liked it and an Audi brings back memories for me and Aaron" Robert smiled

"Ah don't be getting soft on me Mr. Sugden Dingle" Liv smiled

"Hmm well" Robert said, a few minutes later they arrived at Hotten police department. Robert was taking deep breaths.

"You look nervous" Liv commented

"Yes I am, god I just missed him" Robert smiled

"Yeah so have I. Since he is your husband you can get the first greeting" Liv smiled

"What Liv really?" Robert asked he was shocked

Of course he is your husband, you deserve it and I know you have also being through the rough time" Liv said

"Thank you so much Liv I really mean that" Robert said giving her a quick hug

"Come on let's go and get him back" Robert said

Meanwhile inside of the prison Aaron was getting dressed, out of those prison cloths. He let out a big deep breath and smiled. He couldn't wait to be in his husbands arms again. When Aaron was ready he packed up his bag and left the cell, there was a policeman beside him at all times.

They went up the desk and another policemen gave him some papers to sign

"Do you have someone waiting for ya on the outside mate?" the policemen asked

"I do, my husband and my little sister" Aaron smiled

"Awe, that's cute, are you long married?" he asked again

"I got married the day before I ended up behind bars" Aaron said

"That must have being hard on and your husband" he sighed

"Yeah, it was but we made it work" Aaron smiled. 

The policemen gave him a brown envelop containing some of his items. Aaron ripped it open wanting nothing more then his wedding ring on his finger, but when we poured the items out onto the table, inside was his phone, watch and car keys but not his ring

"Where is my wedding ring?" Aaron panicked

"Don't panic mate we have that safe in another envelope" the man chuckled as he handed Aaron a smaller envelope, Aaron again ripped it open and smiled when he saw his ring. He immediately put it back on.

"Well Mr. Dingle Sugden you are a free man, Sergeant Bane will show you the way out and I do not want you to be back here ever again" the policeman smiled, Aaron nodded and followed Sergeant Bane out of the prison. 

"So you have a husband?" he asked

"Yeah I do. In fact I see him" Aaron chuckled as he saw Robert, he had a really wide grin on his face

"Go get him" Sergeant Bane said as he patted his back. Bane opened the gates and Aaron ran out. He dropped his bag 

Aaron's body found Robert's he hugged him so tight,

"Oh my god you are back to me" Robert whispered hugging him tightly, Robert was placing soft, small kisses along his neck

"Damn I have missed you so much I just god Aaron I can not believe you are here with me right now" Robert cried

"I'm here baby. god I am here and I am not going anywhere" Aaron cried

"It has been so long since I was in your arms" Robert smiled

"I know, come on I want to kiss you properly" Aaron said

"Wow, I just realised he haven't kissed in like nine months, come here baby I have missed those lips" Robert chuckled as he wrapped his hands around Aaron's waist and kissed him hard and deep, Aaron wrapped his hands around his neck his hands finding Robert's hair.

After a few minutes they pulled back smiling

"I love you" Robert said

"I love you to." Aaron smile, Just then Liv appeared, Aaron had a grin on his face

"Come here trouble I want a hug" Aaron said to his little sister. Liv hugged her brother

"God I have missed you" Aaron said

"I missed you to" Liv smiled, 

"Come on let's get out of here" Robert said as he picked up Aaron's bag he out it in the car. Aaron still hasn't noticed that Robert bought a brand new white Audi R8. They then got into the car and Robert drove out of the prison. Liv had her earphones in.

"Hey baby?" Aaron smiled

"Yeah?" Robert asked, he knew what was coming

"Would you like to tell me oh I don't know why I am sitting in a brand new damn Audi R8?" Aaron said

"I wanted a new car" Robert smiled

"So you bought one" Aaron said

"Yeah pretty much" Robert said

"Robert you just bought one before we got married" Aaron chuckled

"Well when I miss someone I buy expensive things" Robert smiled defending himself

"Well....It looks like the car Ross stole from you" Aaron chuckled

"Well now that you mention it, where is that car?" Robert laughed

"God only knows, I have no idea" Robert laughed

"So how have you been?" Aaron asked

"Hmm, lets just say I was a nightmare, right mopey git" Robert blushed

"I know, I understand must have been hard for you having your husband in prison, it was awful for me to" Aaron sighed

"I just... God Aaron you went through hell in there and I know that you try and pull off a brave smile for me and Liv but god you don't have to pretend you#re okay just for us" Robert said

"I know and I am okay I promise" Aaron said as he linked their fingers

"You're not leaving ever again and that is a promise" Robert smiled

"I don't plan on it" Aaron chuckled, just then Robert pulled outside of a restaurant

"Why we here for?" Liv asked as she took her headphones off

"Because I want to take you both out" Robert smiled, Aaron smiled as they all got out of the brand new car

"Speaking of this car when did ya actually get it?" Aaron asked

"Hmm about two weeks ago, Liv helped me pick it out" Robert smiled as he locked it

"Come on guys I don't want to be talking about Robert's obsession with his new car" Liv sighed

"Yeah she is right come on I want to spend my first day of freedom with my husband and my little sister" Aaron smiled, they walked into the restaurant and grabbed a table.

"It's all on me so get whatever you both want" Robert smiled. Aaron was sitting beside Rob and Liv was in front of them. Underneath the table both of there hands have met and they entwined them. Aaron smiled, there feet rubbing against each others. 

About twenty minutes later the three of them had there food and engaged into small conversations.

"So how have things been since I was away?" Aaron asked

"Uh well Ashley is gone into a care home, Jai is going to a support group thing for drugs and Holly" Robert explained

"Aye at least they are both getting the help and care they need" Aaron smiled

"Yes exactly but Gabby doesn't like him being so far away" Liv said

"Yeah I mean no one would, Laurel as giving her at to him" Robert said

"Yes she has. How is Mill coming along?" Aaron asked

"Oh it's almost done" Liv chuckled

"Oh really?" Aaron smiled surprised

"Yup, almost done give it about another month and we will be ready to move into it" Robert said

"I am glad you both are finally seeing eye-to-eye now" Aaron said

"Yeah I am to. To be honest he isn't that bad, he has being here for me since you were away" Liv blushed

"I am not going anywhere Liv I will always be here for you, the both of you. " Robert said, 

"Wow marriage has turned you into a softy" Aaron smiled

About two hours later they were back in the pub, Aaron was saying hello to all his family,

"It is good to see you out lad" Adam smiled a she hugged Aaron, Vic came into view then and Aaron had a wide grin on his face

"Wow, congrats to the both of you, you both well deserve it" Aaron smiled 

"It is so good to see you and thank's" Vic smiled as she hugged him as well

"As much as I would love to chat some more, I have a husband upstairs who needs attention" Aaron laughed

"Go on son" Cain chuckled, Aaron blushed and left the family, he went through the back and up to his and Robert's room. Robert was sitting on the bed just staring at the floor. Aaron smiled and went behind him wrapping his arms his middle and placing his chin on Robert's shoulder.

"Where is Liv?" Aaron asked

"She is in her room, watching something on her laptop" Robert smiled

"I think we should just lay here and watch Netflix and cuddle" Aaron said

"Yeah we should, come on I set it up" Robert smiled, he turned on the XBox and TV I pulled up Netflix and pressed on Breaking Bad. He turned around and saw his husband under the covers.

"Come on i want to cuddle you" Aaron whined

"I am coming give me a sec" Robert chuckled, he got undressed and slid in beside Aaron, he wrapped his hands around his waist and Aaron laid on his chest

"God I have missed this, missed you so damn much" Aaron sighed

"I know so have I" Robert smiled. 

"It honestly just feels like I am home, just you and me in our own little world" Aaron said

"Yeah I know what you mean when I have you in my arms I know that everything is going to be alright" Robert smiled

Robert and Aaron leaned in and kissed, a very long, deep, meaningful kiss.

"I love you Mr. Robert Dingle Sugden" Aaron said as he wrapped himself up in Robert's arms

"I love you to, so damn much Mr. Aaron Dingle-Sugden" Robert smiled kissing his husband's head softly

That night at three in the morning they showed each other just how much they missed one another and truth be told neither of them are going anywhere for a very long time ever again, there love is strong unbreakable and they have proved that.


	29. Husky

 

Hey Aaron can you come here for a second? Myself and Liv have a surprise for ya" Aaron heard his husband say.

"What could you both possibly want? I just came back from prison after being in there for a year I just want to relax with a pint, or seven" Aaron laughed

"Just please come up to our room" Rob smiled. They were at Mill, it was finally done and all ready to move in to. With a deep sigh, Aaron got up from his place on the over priced couch Robert bought and went up to his and Rob's room. When he walked in, Rob was standing up with his hands behind his back and Liv was sitting on the bed grinning.

"What have you got behind your back?" Aaron asked

"Okay so, since we are all moved in and stuff, I wanted to make it a bit more homely for all of us and well I got something for us, I bought it the day after you came back so just hold out your hands and please do not drop it, it's very fragile" Robert smiled,

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes

"If it's a spider I will divorce ya faster then you could say 'Please' and that is a promise" Aaron chuckled

"Well it's a good thing that it's nothing like that then" Robert laughed. Robert placed a fluffy blanket in Aaron's arms "

Open them" Liv smiled,

Aaron looked down and in his arms, was the most adorable little husky puppy in the entire world

"Oh my god, I always wanted a husky puppy" Aaron gasped, stroking the tiny pup

"Yeah I know, so I got you one, well like it's for all of us but you can name him" Robert smiled

"Agh I am in love" Aaron said as he cuddled the puppy closer to him

"With me I hope" Robert chuckled

"Always you baby" Aaron winked

, "Okay that is my cue to leave" Liv said as she walked out of the room

"So, what is his name then?" Robert asked, as he ran a finger down the husky's nose,

"I think Sky" Aaron smiled

"Sky, it's perfect" Robert smiled

"Yeah he is, thank you for this Robert" Aaron said

"You are most welcome, we can keep ourselves busy with him, come home from work and then walk him around" Robert said

"That sounds like an amazing idea" Aaron smiled

"I missed you you know" Robert sighed

"I missed you to, so much" Aaron said as he kissed the man he is lucky enough to call his husband

"I love you" Robert smiled

"I love you" Aaron said as he put Sky on the bed.

Aaron wrapped himself around Robert, kissing and hugging him to his hearts content.


	30. The one with the make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert and Aaron's marriage falls apart, will a terrible even bring them closer?

After the break down of his and Aaron's marriage Robert decided to move away to Italy to a huge company that was offering him a very good wage so he couldn't refuse. Robert still thought about Aaron about how Aaron Broke down their marriage. 

Robert pulled into Emmerdale village he had to leave Italy right away because Vic and Diane got into a car accident and Diane was in a very serious condition on a life support machine. 

Robert hasn't been back to Emmerdale in two months, he remembered the night he left, the sound of Aaron crying the sound of Vic begging him to stay, but he just couldn't. He couldn't believe that Aaron done what he done, he never thought his one true love could ever do that to him.

Robert loves Aaron more than anything, he misses him so much. 

He reached Keeper's cottage and walked right in using the key he had. After all this time he still kept his sister's ley along with the keys to Mill

He saw Vic looking frail holding her and Adam's seven month old daughter named Holly, Robert hugged his little sister and his niece

"Rob I missed you" Vic said, he haven't seen Vic and Holly in seven in two months either, he missed all his family

"I know I missed you to, are you okay? How is Diane" Robert asked

"I am fine yeah I just have a few bruised ribs nothing major and as for Diane, she is not in a good shape at all Rob" Vic sighed

"It's okay, she'll be fine I promise, come on sit down" Robert smiled, Vic nodded and sat down beside her brother on the couch 

"How have you been?" Vic asked

"I'm okay" Robert lied, the truth is he misses Aaron, he misses his husband

"Have you talked to Aaron since you both broke up?" Vic asked

"Yeah once but it wasn't about us, it was about me getting my stuff over to Italy" Robert sighed

Holly was now fast asleep in Vic's arms.

"Do you miss him?" Vic asked

"Yes Vic I do more then anything, can you believe my wedding ring is always with me, it's in my back pocket we didn't even get divorced Vic" Robert sighed

"Maybe that's a sign Robert" Vic said

"A sign?" Robert asked

"Yeah, a sign telling you and Aaron that you both belong together, cause god Robert you do, you both deserve each other, and look I know Aaron punched you that's the reason why you left" Vic sighed

"Yeah it is, but Vic I never thought he would do that, he vowed to me that he would never punch me" Robert cried a bit

"You both need to sit down and talk like proper human beings" Vic said

"And say what Vic?" Robert sighed

"Look do you want to divorce? Cause Robert if he wanted one hell if you wanted to, one of you would've sent divorce forms, you both are still legally married" Vic said

"Look can we go get a pint?" Robert asked

"Of course, let me just get the stroller and I put Holly inot it and then we go" Vic smiled

"Here you get the stroller I hold her" Robert smiled

"You sure, you ain't really good with kids" Vic joked

"Vic please she is my niece" Robert sighed, 

"I am joking Robert, she is your niece, you don't have to ask to hold her"Vic smiled as she gave the sleeping baby to Robert. Vic smiled and left to get the stroller. 

Robert looked down at his baby niece in complete awe. 

"Well Holly it's official between you and me Uncle Robert is going to get his husband back, even if it kills me because I miss my greasemonkey" Robert smiled down at the awaken baby in his arms she looked up at him with her big bright green eyes

"I look out for you," Robert said as he kissed Holly's head, Vic came back into view with the stroller. 

"Were you talking to her?" Vic asked

"Yeah I was" Robert blushed, Vic smiled and Robert put Holly into her stroller. 

A few minutes later they were at the pub sitting in a booth making small talk

"So brother dearest have you decided what you wanted to do about your marriage?" Vic asked

"I am getting him back Vic one way or another he is going to become my husband again" Robert sighed

"Adam tells me he looks moody all the time since you left" Vic said

"I missed him so much Vic, I used to lay awake and night just thinking back to the good times we had, our wedding, our first real kiss the time we finally said I love you to each other" Robert said sadly 

"Do you love him?" Vic asked

"Yes! Of course I do more then anything or anyone in this entire world Vic he is my everything" Robert sighed

"Do you still carry your ring around with you?" Vic asked. Robert nodded and reached for his pocket, taking out the wedding band and showing it to Vic

"Of course," Robert smiled at the ring

"He carries his around to you know" Vic smiled

"What really?" Robert asked

"Yeah around his neck on a chain, I seen it on home multiple times," Vic said

"Where is he now? I wanna see him, I need to see him" Robert demanded 

"Turn around" Vic smiled, Robert done what he was told and he was met with the beautiful sight of Aaron

"Aaron" Robert breathed

"Rob" Aaron drowned out

"You guys need to talk, go in their have a pint and talk about it" Vic said as she got up and left with Holly, 

"You wanna sit" Aaron rushed out, Robert nodded and sat down where he was before, the sat opposite to each other.

"Your looking well" Robert smiled

"Yeah? Thank you, you are to, but you already know that" Aaron let out a soft laugh

"How is Liv?" Robert asked

"She is good yeah, misses you... we both miss you" Aaron mumbled the last four words but Robert heard perfectly well

"I miss you to" Robert smiled

"I wanna say i am sorry for ruining our marriage, but I just god Robert I shouldn't have punched you, I was stressed I know it's no excuse" Aaron sighed

"Vic tells me you still have your ring" Rob smiles, Aaron blushed and took the chain that was tucked into his t-shirt

"I keep mine to, I just can't let it down" Robert said as he took iy out

"I can't stop thinking about you ya know" Aaron said

"I know same here" Robert sighed

"Can we..." Aaron trailed off

"Can we what? Robert asked

"Can we.. try again? Like another shot at our marriage I just god Rob I can't cope without you. I love you so much and the last two months that we have been apart has been hell I mean literal hell" Aaron cried

"Can I hold your hand?" Robert asked as he got a bit choked up himself. 

"You don't ever have to ask" Aaron said as he placed his hand in Robert's

"I want to try again" Robert smiled, Aaron's face brightened up 

"You serious?" Aaron asked

"Dean serious" Robert smiled

"Can we go back to being husband's?" Aaron asked, Robert nodded

"Come on let's go somewhere more private first though" Robert said as he and Aaron walked out and up to Mill. 

"Liv not in?" Robert asked

"She's at school" Aaron smiled, they sat on the couch

"You know I think this is the part where we put our rings back on and then kiss" Robert chuckled, Aaron laughed as he took his ring on the chain, Robert going for his. 

They put them back on each other smiling, Aaron then leaned in and kissed his husband, Aaron missed his lips so much, the softness off them. 

"What about Italy?" Aaron said as he pulled back

"I hated it, I was moving back" Robert said

"You know I have bad dreams about the night I punched you" Aaron sighed

"Don't worry about it" Robert smiled

"It was like you were afraid of me and that tore me apart" Aaron admitted

"I wasn't afraid of ya, I was shocked Aaron that's all, in all honesty I never ever thought that you would ever punch me but well I was wrong" Rob let out a small chuckle

"I am really sorry baby I really am, oh I just called you baby sorry" Aaron blushed

"No, don't... Don't apologise I liked it" Robert smiled

"I missed you so much" Aaron said

"I know I missed you to, being away from you killed me inside" Robert sighed

"I know the feeling, so are you moving back or..." Aaron asked

"Yeah I am course I am, as long as you come over to Italy with me to give me a hand to get all my stuff back over" Robert said

"Yeah I would love to! I want to say I am sorry about Diane it must be hard for you and Vic" Aaron said

"Yeah it is but I know she is going to be okay" Robert smiled

"I am going to be here for you no matter what and I am so sorry again" Aaron said

"It is honestly okay trust me babe if I didn't think it was okay I would have sent you divorce papers" Robert said

"That is true" Aaron chuckled

"I am glad you are still my husband though" Rob smiled

"I will always be your husband" Aaron winked

"I love you" Robert said

"I love you to" Aaron said kissing his husband.


	31. The Wedding Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding speeches from the grooms, the mums and the best man

"So I said outside that I was going to make my new husband cry with my speech so this is me standing in front of our mates, well his mates and our family going to make him cry" Robert said into the microphone.

Aaron stood beside him, they looked out into the crowded pub, Chas and Diane standing beside each other they both had tears in their eyes, they were glad that their boys were happy and found the love that they craved and needed, all of the Dingle's stood at the bar, Vic and Adam standing behind the new wedded couple

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled at him, Aaron placed his arm around his husband's waist. Robert leaned down and kissed his head. Aaron blushed

"Go on then Sugden-Dingle, let's see what you are made out of then" Cain called out. Aaron looked at Cain and chuckled

"Go on son make him cry" Zak laughed, Robert took Aaron's hand and entwined their fingers together

"Everyone knows that myself and Aaron haven't had it easy, and I literally mean that, we both have been through a lot as enemies, as mates and as a couple, but Aaron everyone knows that I think the world off you, you are honestly the only person that I will ever truly love. You're my personal reason to breath. I done a lot of wrong things to you, to your family but I proved to you and to everyone else that I am not that kind of man anymore. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life Aaron I think i would go insane cause you keep me sane, you keep me from doing stupid things, Andy was right, you definitely make me a better man, you saw the good in me when no one else did. For all the bad things I've done you saw through them and forgave me even when I probably didn't deserve it. You and Liv are my future I would do anything for the both of you I will protect the both of you. I promise I will hold you in the night when you are having a nightmare I will be here for you..... Forever" Robert took a deep breath

"Robert" Aaron began

"Nah I am not done just yet" Robert chuckled

"Course your not" Aaron laughed

"I am going to go a bit sappy and a bit personal here now but honestly it's our wedding I am allowed to, I love how I can have your arms wrapped around me and suddenly everything is the way it should be, the whole world just stops when I look at you. I just I love you so much, I can look into your eyes until the sun comes up, with your open lips on mine and when we let them shut I realise their designed to be as one, our hearts beat as one, I love you Aaron and I am going to spend the rest of our long healthy lives together proving to you that we belong together" Robert smiled as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Aaron cleared his throat, and wiped away his own tears

"Well I did tell you that I was going to make you cry" Robert chuckled

"That was beautiful" Lisa smiled, all the women had tears rolling down their cheeks

"It's your turn now Aaron" Adam said

"Go on son" Chas chuckled

"Well it is only fair, if my husband can make a soppy speech then it's only fair that I do the same thing to him and make him cry" Aaron smiled

"Go on make him cry" Liv called out

"It is impossible to get Robert Jacob Sugden now Dingle to cry" Vic said

"Oh I will give it a very good shot" Aaron chuckled

Aaron turned towards Robert and held both of his hands tightly in his own hands, he looked deep into his eyes, Robert smiled at him, Aaron took a deep breath. Aaron took a deep breath and prepared himself to say the words that he will mean for the rest of his life.

"I never thought I would have this with anyone. I never thought I have this with you. Remember the week you invited me up to Home Farm? I remember that was one of the best week during the affair, I promise you I'm going to be the best husband that I can be, I am going to put you and Liv above anything or anyone else it is me and you against the world now babe" Aaron started.

Aaron had to stop talking for a few seconds because he got a lump into his throat but he bit it back and smiled at his husband. Robert had some tears in his eyes, Aaron smiled him

"I'm going to trust you more then anything, I;m going to love ya till my dying breath, you are my everything and I honestly mean that. Without you I feel lost like I am half a heart without ya. I can not live without you. Robert you saved my life, you helped me get over one of the toughest things I have ever want through, you supported me through it and I literally can not express my gratitude for that. You stuck by me through everything, When Liv came back into my life, you took her into your life welcoming. You helped her when I wasn't there to help, she is not only my little sister but she is also yours. You're literally the kindest man I have ever meant. I wouldn't change you for the world and I love you" Aaron breathed 

When he was done the crowed cheered and clapped, Robert was full on bawling, Aaron took him in his arms and let him cry into his shoulder

"Go on mate" Adam chuckled

"That was beautiful" Charity said as she also wiped a tear from her eyes

"I love you" Aaron said

"I love you to I always have and I always will" Robert smiled

"You made him cry" Vic said

"Haha, yeah I know, the first time I ever saw him cry" Aaron said

"I am so happy for you both" Liv smiled

"Yeah we are to" Aaron said, Liv came up and stood int he middle of them, 

"Here Vic take a picture for me please" Aaron said as he threw vic his phone

"Of course" Vic smiled, Liv stood in the middle and wrapped her arms around Aaron and Robert. They done the same to her, they smiled as Vic took the picture

"Thanks" Aaron said, Vic threw back his phone

"Now it's time for the best man and the two mother's to make their own speeches" Vic said

"Oh no, me mum is far to drunk to make a speech god only knows what she is going to say about us, this isn't good" Aaron panicked 

"Oh relax you worry to much she is going to be fine" Robert chuckled, Aaron sighed and nodded

"So Chas, Diane and Adam come on up" Vic smiled

"Here I'll go first" Adam said as Vic handed him the microphone.

Aaron and Robert went around and sat down at the bar, so Chas Diane and Adam stood behind the bar. 

"I remember when I was marrying Vic. Aaron was helping me with my tie and I said to him 'Hey, don't worry mate it'll be your turn next' and he replied 'Joking aren't ya. I'm much better on my own' but look at ya now mate, you're standing up here just after getting married. I'm so proud of you, I'm proud to call ya my best mate and more then that I'm proud to call you my brother, Aaron keeps Robert from doing stupid things like that time Aaron went to France and Robert got caught up ina wire and he ended up upside down in Chrissie's park thing" Adam smiled and them, Aaron smiled back, Robert chuckled at the memory

"You didn't tell me about that Robert" Aaron said

"Well thanks Adam" Robert chuckled

"Sorry, now shut up let me carry on with me speech" Adam chuckled

"I want to say thank you for letting me be the both of yours best man, it means a lot to me. Now Robert look I know myself and you don't really see eye-to-eye on things but you take care of him, you have been there for him through everything and I honestly can't think off a better man for him. I wish you both of the best of luck for the rest of your lives cause trust me the ride is a long and wild one but all of us here know that you both are going to be perfect together. Love you both" Adam said his speech. Aaron and Robert went over and gave them a hug.

"That was beautiful babe" Vic smiled at her husband

"Well I tried" Adam said as he handed the microphone over to Diane

"My turn prepare to be in tears" Diane smirked

"Here we go now" Robert chuckled

"So, when I found out that these two got engaged I was in shock for a few seconds but then I looked at him and I saw how happy he was and that is what I always wanted, to look at him and see a real smile on his face and that is what Aaron does to him. Aaron makes him so happy. Robert finally realised what he wanted and that was Aaron. I am so proud to call Robert my son and now he has blessed me with a son-in-law so thank you. I know for a fact that the two of you are going to be amazing married couple" Diane began

"You both are going to make it till the very end, you both would do anything for each other. Robert I know that Pat and Jack are looked down on you right now and how happy you are. I wish you all the best in life. I love you both" Diane finished. They gave her a hug

"That was beautiful thank you Diane" Aaron said

"Of course" Diane smiled

"Okay it's now time for me" Chas chuckled

"Oh god kill me please" Aaron sighed

"Agh it's not going to be that bad" Chas laughed

"Oh here we go" Robert smiled

"Truth be told when I found out that my son was screwing Robert Sugden I was NOT one bit impressed. I was so mad at him but I couldn't stop him because he had a mind of his own, I couldn't tell him what to do but then when he divorced the village witch that is Chrissie by the way and when Robert turned up by Aaron's side I realised that he was here for good, I tolerated him but what actually made me like Robert was all those time he saved my son's life especially the car crash, they were locked in a car underwater and Robert wouldn't leave him. Aaron was tuck and Robert stayed there he dragged him out barely breathing but he saved him. I am so proud of the both of you and I mean that. 

So I want to say thank you Robert for saving my sons life and I am sorry for all those times that I wished Aaron would pick a better man for himself cause the truth is no one else would stand up for him the way you did, no one else would support him through the trial through, so as the mother of Aaron and now as the stepmother of Robert I wish you both the best and I honestly love you both. Robert my son and Liv would nowhere without ya.There is a room full of people here and honestly you both just look at each other like you are the only people in the room it is amazing what you both have overcome, here is to many more years I love the pair of ya to death" Chas smiled

"Wow! Speech of the night" Liv chuckled, 

"Thanks for everything mum I love you" Aaron said as he gave his mum a hug

"You are welcome son I love you and you to Robert I meant every single word I said about you" Chas smiled as she gave him a hug also

"Thanks Chas for finally welcoming me into this family, I won't hurt him ever again" Robert promised

"Good because if you do hurt him you have not only and Cain to answer for but also the entire Dingle clan after ya" Chas smirked

"Oi mum stop now" Aaron laughed as he again placed an arm around Robert

"I'm only joking" Chas said, she walked off to talk to Lisa and Zak, 

"I love you" Aaron said

"I know and I love you to Aaron so much" Robert chuckled

Aaron and Robert spent the rest of their wedding night kissing, being cute, drinking and multiple I love you's to each other.


	32. Chat

"Robert can I talk to ya for a few minutes?" Aaron asked as he sat beside his husband on their new couch at Mill

"Aaron you don't have to ask to talk to me, I am your husband not a stranger" Robert chuckled

"Just give me a minute I am just gonna help her with this question" Robert carried on

"UGH I can't do this Robert I don't understand it Robert" Liv sighed

"It is just worded differently Liv, it's basically asking ya to name the elements for a valid contract. You can do this" Robert told her

"Well I am going to fail bussiness" Liv sighed

"No you won't cause you have me, I am a business man I do this nearly every day" Robert smiled

Robert was in the middle of helping Liv with her homework. Liv was having trouble with Business and well since Robert was a businessman he was helping his sister out. 

"Um, can we talk in private babe" Aaron said, they have grown very comfortable into calling each other babe or baby. 

"What have I done this time?" Robert asked

"What? Nothing I promise" Aaron chuckled

"Aaron? Are you okay?" Liv asked, Liv was always worried about Aaron after he came out of prison, it was like she was waiting for her brother to have a break down. She knows what he had been through so she couldn't help but to worry

"Yes of course, don't be worrying about me, I just want to talk to Robert for a few minutes is all" Aaron smiled at his sister

"Ah okay" Liv smiled

"Okay then" Robert smiled

"But Robert just so you know when you come back down here and my books are back in my bag it's probably because you took so long" Liv said to Robert

"Don't even think about it. Do what I told you to do and just write down the keywords and just small paragraphs, business is a hard subject I will be right down as soon as he is done, " Robert smiled as he ruffled her hair

"Ugh I hate when you do that" Liv complained

"Oh I know that is why I do it" Robert chuckled, Liv smiled

"Let's go then" Aaron said as he took Robert's hand and walked up to their bedroom, Aaron shut the door.

Robert sat on the bed and Aaron was pacing the room

"Babe please stop with the pacing, you are making me nervous" Robert said. He didn't know what to expect he was nervous anyway

"Sorry" Aaron smiled

"Now what is this about?" Robert asked

"I am just going to come straight out with it" Aaron sighed. Suddenly a flash of panic came over Robert, did his husband want to divorce him? He was happy and so was Aaron.

"Come on Aaron please don't tell me that you want a divorce?" Robert sighed

"What? No, not not at all, don't think that, you will never have to think like that" Aaron shot out

"Oh thank the lord. I got a bit scared there, now that I can finally breath what is this really about?" Robert smiled

"Do you think that I'm weak?" Aaron asked

"What? No of course not, Aaron you are literally the most bravest person I have ever met" Robert smiled

"Really? Cause for the last couple of days I have been feeling really weak, and low and now I am feeling like I am going to have a panic attack" Aaron sighed

"Baby come here to me" Robert softly said, both of them laid on the bed, Aaron lying on Robert's chest, Aaron's arm went around Robert's middle, as Robert was playing with Aaron's hair

"Now listen to me Mr. Sugden, you are not weak, look at everything you have been through and look at ya baby you have came out on top, you are one of the strongest man I know and I am so proud of you Aaron, I am proud to call you my husband" Robert said looking right into Aaron's eyes

"So you don't think any less off me for going to counselling?" Aaron asked

"No baby not at all it actually makes me think more of you" Robert said

"You don't think I am a mental case? Cause most people do, like most people look at me differently after seeing what I have been through and after what I have done with my body and" Aaron said

"I love you okay I am so in love with you that it's actually crazy, and I promise you that whatever happens that I am always going to love ya, and no I don't think you are a mental case, I am here for you and no matter what I am always here for ya" Robert smiled

"Is this about the counselling sessions?" Robert asked

"I am just scared Robert, I can't do this on me own I really can't I need ya there with me to help me through it" Aaron admitted

"And I will be I will be here right beside you, listen to me Aaron okay, if you don't like it after the first session then you don't have to carry on, now I would like you to carry on for yourself babe for your own needs" Robert smiled

"I know and I will baby I will do this and I will complete my sessions not only for myself but for you and Liv, you are the reason I am strong and I mean that I would do anything for you Robert and I mean anything" Aaron smiled

"I know you would do anything for me and I would do anything for you I will kill someone for you and I mean that I am always here to watch your back and to protect you against anyone and anything" Aaron said

"You are amazing" Robert said

"Yeah I know I try" Aaron chucked 

"I love you" Robert smiled

"I love you to" Aaron said

"And I am so proud of you for doing this whole counselling sessions" Robert told his husband

"I feel weak for doing them" Aaron admitted

"No one thinks that about you and I mean that, Aaron look you have been through a lot, you are not weak" Robert told him

"I don't want to be weak Robert I can't be, you make me stronger you said that Andy told ya that I make you a better man but the same goes for me, you also make me a better man, you are the reason why I got through prison, you saved my life and I am so grateful and lucky to call ya my husband" Aaron smiled

"Don't be stupid I am the lucky one in this marriage you forgave me through everything and I love ya for that, you and Liv are my everything" Robert said as he kissed Aaron. 

A few minutes later saw the husband's sleeping safely in each others arms, wrapped in the warmth and love that they both had in each other


	33. A run in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this one the boys have a run in with Bex r
> 
> Set right after Robert tells Aaron the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku Cinta Kamu=====I love you

"Did you just say that you love me?" Robert asked

"Eh? Of course I did why?" Aaron asked

"You haven't said it since I told you about what me and Bex done" Robert sighed

"I ain't going to hold it over ya Robert, like you did it because you missed me and to be honest it's just as much Bex's fault as it's yours like I blame Bex more then I blame you, I love you, you are the man I married and I am always going to love you I am going to support ya Robert" Aaron said as he sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped his hands around his husband's neck.

"You are the best husband that I have ever had and I mean that, no one else would have put up with what I have put you and your family through and I am so damn grateful for you" Robert smiled

"And I am grateful for you to, you stood by me through a lot and now it's my turn to stand by you as you are now going to become a father" Aaron said

"Aaron IO told you before I can't be a dad I am not ready, I want my first child to be with you and not her" Robert said

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked

"More then anything, i don't want nothing to do with that family ever again" Robert smiled

"Enough with the sappiness I need a pint" Aaron chuckled, Robert chuckled and nodded

"Yeah I agree let's go" Robert smiled

They walked out of their house and Robert locked the door. Putting the key into his pocket. he kissed Aaron's cheek

"What was that for?" Aaron asked

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Robert asked

"Of course not" Aaron smiled

"I do love you, ya know" Aaron smiled at him as they walked in the direction of the pub

"Yeah I know you do, and I love you as well" Robert said

The couple found themselves at the pub a few minutes later, hand in hand at the bar. After ordering their drinks they sat at the bar talking to Charity and Chas

"Where is Liv?" Charity asked

"Down in London with her school for a school trip or summat, she be back in five days, they are gone down for some presentation thing" Robert explained

"She worked really hard on it and I am so proud of her, she is representing the school" Aaron said

"Awe go on Liv, she is a smart cookie Aaron" Charity said

"Oh we know" Robert said

"So how is it?" Charity asked

"How is what?" Robert smiled

"How is having your own house?" Charity asked

"Amazing, we can do whatever we want wherever we want" Aaron smirked

"Oh okay wow, I do not want to hear about me sons sex life" Chas chuckled

"Oh but our sex life is just.." Robert started

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle" Chas snapped

"Sorry, sorry I wasn't going to anyway" Robert chuckled

"Eh. Come on now Chas he is allowed the lad is twenty five years of age, he is married and in love he can do what he wants and he can say what he wants" Charity smiled. Robert stood there in silence trying not to laugh or chuckle at his husband's embarrassment

"See your mum here Aaron has done far more worse then you both have, ya know that time I caught ya in the shower?" Charity smirked

"Don't even remind of that horrific moment" Robert said

"What? I was more horrific than you but I got to say Robert you have a nice chest" Charity 

"Back off he is mine" Aaron laughed

"Well like I was saying. Aaron and Robert I have caught Chas in the shower, the bath, the stairs.... I can go on" Charity smirked

"Okay nope ew" Aaron pulled a face

"Well then I don't feel bad anymore" Robert chuckled

"So you shouldn't" Charity laughed

All of a sudden Chas head turned towards the door, Robert followed and so did Aaron, it was Bex alongside Lachlan and Chrissie

"Fantastic" Robert sighed

"Great just what we needed" Aaron sighed

"Don't make a scene ignore her" Chas sighed

"Yeah well she is really hard to ignore she just has that damn look" Aaron sighed.

"We don't want any trouble" Bex said

"Either do we" Charity said

"I am keeping me mouth shut" Aaron said

"For once" Chrissie said under her breath. Aaron tensed, Robert put his hand around his husband's waist

"I got you" Robert said into his ear, Aaron smiled at him, Aaron kissed him.

"Awe ain't that sweet. Look after your partner, shame you were never like that with me, you were to busy sleeping with him behind my back" Chrissie said

"You clearly said that you didn't want any trouble Chrissie, I am trying to have a quiet drink in the pub with my husband while talking to his family I haven't said nothing to ya since you came in so pack it in" Robert told her

"You ruined my sister's life" Chrissie snapped

"Your sister ruined my life as well, it is a two way street" Robert gave out

"Well it was your fault" Bex said

"Nope I am not staying quiet after that one" Aaron sighed. Aaron turned to face Bex, Robert staying at his side, his arm never leaving his waist

"Now listen here slut face, this is just as more as your fault as it's his. Let's face it, the only reason why he ever slept with you was because he missed me and he was drunk as hell. You were the sad one running right to him, knowing that he was in that state, he may have kissed you first but you were the idiot who tore his clothes off again, knowing fully well that he was pissed so you ruined his life, you made him think that he had to lie to me. I understand why he done it, I forgive him more then anything but you... You will be known as the slut who got into to bed with a drunken, heartbroken married man" Aaron snapped at her

"He wanted me" Bex said

"Naw he didn't, you seem to think that you are this big threat to us don't ya? but you're not, you're nothing the sooner you realise that the better. So stay the hell away from me, and most importantly stay away from MY husband and I mean that Rebecca stay the hell away from me or it won't be me who is coming after ya" Aaron said

"Is that what you want Robert" Rebecca asked him

"Of course it is Bex, I am sick and tired of looking at your face. You have ruined my life, I should never have slept with you ever it was the biggest mistake of my life" Robert said

"And as for Aaron if he was still in prison we would have been together" Bex said

"Can I please hit her?" Charity said

"She is pregnant" Lachlan said

"Shut up" Charity said

"No we wouldn't have" Robert said

"I want you to be apart of this babies life Robert so you are goign to have to choose between me and our beautiful little baby girl/boy, or Aaron the guy who was raped as a child, who self-harmed, who went to prison for GBH he is a basket case" Bex said. Aaron was holding back his tears

"You do not get to call my husband a basket case, he is one of the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of being with, he makes me happy, he is the reason why I am out and proud, he is the only person I have ever wanted to be with, who I ever truly loved so I am sticking with what I have got, a beautiful strong husband who loves me and I also have a little sister a beautiful little sister so why would I sacrifice my family for you and a bay that COULD NOT even me mine. I choose him every single time Rebecca so stop trying tot break us apart" Robert said

"Ugh this is so cringe" Lachlan said

"I am going to burst him open I promise" Aaron said

"Oooo go on then you end back in prison" Lachlan chuckled

"Oh trust me you are worth it" Aaron said

"I really dislike you" Lachlan said

"The feeling is mutual" Aaron sighed

"Robert please love me" Bex said

"She is so pathetic" Chas said

"I am not, I just want the father of my child to love me and his child" Bex said

"You are doing me head in Bex, I shouldn't have NEVER invited you here in the village" Robert said

"Yes it was faith" Bex said,

"Look do us all a favour and get the hell out of this village cause the only people that seem to actually want you here is Chrissie, and your dad" Aaron said

Bex began to cr

"Oh quit the wounded-angel act will ya" Robert said

"I am ready to go home now" Aaron said

"Look I am going to go home and have the most amazing round of sex that I have ever given in my life with my husband" Robert sighed

"Too much information" Chas called

"I don't care. Let's go" Robert said a she grabbed Aaron's hand.

The ran back to the place the called home and left all worries behind them because nothing can or could tear them apart.

Aku Cinta Kamu


	34. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the whole Ross/Robron/Finn revenge storyline.

It was half five in the afternoon when Aaron and Robert found Ross Barton, and Finn Barton's little cannabis business

"Well looks like we found something big eh?" Aaron chuckled

"Looks like we did. The question is what do we with it? Ignore it and pretend we don't see it or do we do something about it?" Robert asked

"Well he did steal your car" Aaron said

"That's true he did steal my car and well we all know what happens when someone steals my car don't we" Robert laughed

"Yes we do. They end up having an affair with you for a few months and then soon after that,they end up putting a ring on your finger calling them your husband" Aaron chuckled

"Aha very funny, you love me really and you couldn't get rid of me" Robert said

"Oh I both agree and disagree with that statement" Aaron laughed

"Back to this Ross thing, don't forget that stupid brother of his is the reason why you got sent down and taken away from me for a year as well" Robert said

"Yes he did send me to prison away from my husband and my sister. So what are we going to do about it then Mr. Sugden?"

"Well it's only fair that if the both of them can mess with us, then we have the right to mess with them" Aaron said

"Well in all honesty when we destroyed the taxi in the scrapyard crusher that was for the blackmail. No one blackmails my husband and gets away with it" Aaron carried on

"So we still have revenge for Finn for getting me sent to prison and away from you for 12 months, it's what they deserve" Robert said

"Well ain't we marriage goals" Rob chuckled

"Well you know what they say couples that do a bit of sneaking around together stay together" Aaron said

"No one says that" Rover smiled

"Yeah I know. Now come on get stuck in" Aaron said

"To you or the cannabis?" Robert asked smirking

"The cannabis you muppet" Aaron said

"Okay i'll stop" Robert smiled

So the married couple spent about 45 minutes moving the cannabis into Aaron's car. When they were done moving all the cannabis they got in and Aaron began to drive

"You know the Barton's are going to be so damn pissed at us" Robert said

"Wouldn't be the first time" Aaron laughed

"That is true" Robert chuckled

"The real question is, where are we going to take it?" Aaron sighed

"Well I did see a wood chipper in the middle of a real big field where no one can see us. I say we stick the cannabis in it and well ta-da it be poof" Robert laughed

"Ooo I like the way you think Mr. Dingle" Aaron said

"I am a good thinker when I want to be Mr. Sugden" Robert smiled

"Ya know I don't think this cannabis belongs to to them. Summat is telling me Finn and Ross are selling it for someone" Aaron said

"I was thinking the same, some one who they are afraid of I say" Robert said

"Ross and Finn are afraid of everything Robert" Aaorn chuckled

"That is true, the field is right tot he left here Aaron" Robert said

"Robert I know I don't say this often enough but I love you" Aaron smiled

"Yeah I know and I love you to" Robert smiled, Robert tangled their fingers together,

About five minutes later they turned intot he field

"Where did you find this place?" Aaorn asked

"When I was driving home from Leeds and I was driving the back roads and well I found it" Robert said.

"Hold on tight, we got to drive through the gate" Aaron said. Before Robert could say anything it was to late Aaron drove right into the gate

"Was that really necessary?" Robert laughed

"Well I wasn't getting out to open the gate" Aaron said

When the drove right up to the wood chipper they got out.

"Okay so we need to get the cannabis in their and well it will crush it" Robert said.

About twenty minutes later they were halfway through it, they worked up a ryhtem, Aaron handing the cannabis tio Robert and then Robert destroying it

"UGH Who knew that this was goign to take so much work" Robert said

"I know right" Aaron said handing him another pound of cannabis,

Another half hour later they found themselves lying on the grass in the middle of the field

"Ugh that felt like years" Robert complained

"I know, we should get back though" Aaron said

"Yeah we should" Robert agreed.

"Your driving" Aaron said as he tossed him the keys.

"To the pub?" Robert asked

"Of course, I need and want a pint after that" Aaron said

About half an hour later both men were at the pub having a pint

"Where were you both all evening?" Charity asked

"We went into Hotten" Aaron said

"Sounds like fun" Chas smiled

"Yeah it was we had something to eat and saw a movie, made a proper date out if it" Aaron smirked

Just then Aaron and Robert found a cold hand on there necks

"I think me and you need a little bit of a chat don't you boys?" Ross snapped in their ears

"Great" Robert said to himself

"Through the back boys, no fighting in here please" Chas said

"Oh let's go" Ross said, Finn followed them

When they got through the back Ross pushed them on the sofa

"You know I really dislike you" Roass said

"Oh we dislike you as well" Robert said

"Where is out cannabis" Finn snapped

"Woah calm down there Finn-boy" Aaron said

"Don't speak to my brother like that" Ross said

"You stole our drugs" Finn said

"Yes we did, we call it a little revenge" Aaron said

"A little revenge? Not only did you steal and crush one of our taxis, but you also stole out cannabis and we want to know where you put it?" Ross said

"Well remember that the next time you put my husband in prison Finn" Robert snapped

"And remember that when you put my husband through blackmail and losing me" Aaron said

"Look boys I don't want to call the police but look if you don't tell me where it is right now I swear you both will be sharing a cell" Finn said

"Awe wouldn't that be cute, both of you sharing a cell husband and husband" Ross said

"Then we just tell them the truth that you both were selling it not bare in mind we also got rid of it so whatever or whoever owns it, you better tell them you sold it all cause you won't be getting it back" Robert said

Ross grabbed Robert and Finn punched Robert in the stomach

"That was one of the most pathetic punches I have ever recieving" Robert chuckled

"Look let him go" Aaron snapped so Ross did just yet

"Look at the end of the day here boys, you both are in more trouble then us, we only crushed the car and destroyed the drugs nothing else while you're both in possession of it and selling it so who are they going to arrest first eh" Robert snapped

"Oh I think two brothers names Ross and Finn, don't you Rob?" Aaron asked

"Oh yes I do" Robert smiled

Ross went up to Aaron he went to punch him

"Don't even think about it" Robert warned him

"Oh and also if you even attempt to tell the guys who REALLY owns it what we have done, it won't your taxi that gets crushed" Robert threatned

Both of the boys left and Aaron and Robert looked at each other and started laughing

"That honestly was one of the best things I have ever done, crime by your side haha" Aaron laughed

"I love you Mr. Sugden" Robert said

"I love you to" Aaron said

When they went home both of them cuddled on the couch watching Prison Break all night, stealing kisses and glances at one and another


	35. Popping the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron proposing to Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a one-shot where Aaron proposed to Rob
> 
> I had the idea and I ran with it
> 
> Feel free to send me any idea/headcanons you have, I be more then happy to write them

Aaron has thought about this day since he and Robert officially started dating. He wanted to show the man that he called his boyfriend that he loves him no matter what.

That is why he found himself in a jewelry shop looking at rings, he was nervous, he didn't know what Robert would like, or what he would like for that matter.

He knows shopping for Robert was a big no but he couldn't bring Robert a long with him obviously 

"Would you like me to help you look for a ring sir?" the shop assistant asked as she approached Aaro, her name tag read 'Holly'

"I am just looking for the perfect engagement ring but there is so many to chose from" Aaron smiled

"I know, some men come in here not knowing what to look for but the minute the stop I knwo that they have found the perfect ring" she smiled

"I hope that be me today" Aaron laughed

"Of course it will be, I lead you right over here we have such elegant rings for your lucky lady" Holly smiled

"No it's actually... It's for um a man I am getting engaged to my boyfriend" Aaron said

"Oh of course I am so sorry right this way" she said.

She lead Aaron over to the man's ring section, he took a deep breath.

"Take your time, we have many more behind the counter, pick the one that is perfect for the both of you, if you need my help you know where I am" she smiled

"Thank you very much" Aaron said, she nodded and left Aaron to it.

His eyes followed every single one of the rings looking for the perfect engaemnt ring for both him and Robert, then his eyes found a simple silver band with two black lines going around it,

"That's it" Aaron said, so Aaron went over to the counter

"Um yeah I found the perfect one" Aaron smiled

"Of course, let's go and get it out" she said,

They went over to the cabinet,

"Which one is it?" Holly asked, Aaron pointed ti the band that he wanted

"Oh very elegant indeed it's a very very good choice" she smiled

"I hope he likes it" Aaron chuckled

"I'm sure he will" she said

"Do you want two or one?" she asked

"Two please" Aaron smiled

"Of couse" she said as she took the ring out of it's place.

"Do you want to have a closer look at your engagement ring?" She asked. God that sounded weird, his engagement ring

"Of course" Aaron chuckled, she gave the ring box to Aaron, he looked at it and smiled

"This is it" he whispered, he gave them back to her.

"I need your ring sizes" she said, Aaron told her.

"Do you want them engraved?" she asked

"Yeah can I have, 'You know' on the biggest one and then 'I know' on the smaller one, it means something to me and my partner" Aaron said

"Of course, some couples get little  cute sentences the means something to the couple, their names and dates and so on, but this one is really romantic and cute, it means something to the pair of ya" Holly smiled

"Thank you" Aaron said

"This will only take about half an hour, do you want to wait her till they are done?" she asked as she got the engraving machine ready

"Yes please" Aaron said, she nodded, he sat down on the waiting seats and took out his phone, he saw a text from Robert

**Robert: Aaron where are you? I came from from work thinking you would be home. I love you x**

**Aaron: Sorry babe, I am in Hotten I be home in about forty five minutes or so. I love you x**

**Robert: What you in Hotten for? x**

**Aaron: Just got something's to sort out. Hey do you want to do something tonight, head in to Hotten, go to that fancy Chinese restaurant that you love? x**

**Robert: Have I forgotten an anniversary or something? Haha x**

**Aaron: No not at all, I just want to treat my boyfriend is all x**

**Robert: Okay I book us a table then, see ya when you get back. x**

**Aaron: Yes you will. Love you xxx**

**Robert: Love you to xxx**

"Mr. Dingle your rings are done" Holly said, Aaron smiled and went over,

"Are they okay?" she asked as she handed him the rings, Aaron inspected the rings

"They are perfect thank you" Aaron said

"You are most welcome" she said, Aaron took out his wallet

"They are beautiful" Aaron said

"Yes they are, your partner will love them just as much you do" she said

"I hope so" Aaron chuckled

"Cash or car?" she asked

"Cash" Aaron smiled

"That will be 700 pound then please" she said, Aaron counted out 700 pound and gave it to her

"Perfect thank you so much and good luck proposing. When will you be doing it?" she asked

"Tonight" Aaron chuckled

"Good luck" she said. Aaron pocket his rings and walked out,

He got into his car and took a deep breath

"Come on Dingle you can do this" Aaron said out loud. He then began the drive back to The Mill,

When he got there he got out of his car and went inside,

"You're finally back" Liv said

"Sorry yeah I am, I had a few things in Hotten to do" Aaron smiled

"Where is Robert?" Aaron asked

"Upstairs, he is getting himself ready for your date tonight or something" Liv said

"Do you want Gabby to stay over tonight while we go out for a date thing?" Aaron asked

"Yeah okay, I be up in my room" Liv said as she took out her phone and called Gabby,

Aaron then went up to his and Robert's room

"You're home, I missed you like a lot" Robert said

"Sorry" Aaron said kissing him

"Well I booked the restaurant at half seven, so go and get ready" Robert said

"Okay, I am going to get a shower" Aaron said

"That's a good idea" Robert smiled, Aaron went into the en-suit, he got undressed and got in the shower,

When he was done he got dressed, wearing jeans, his favourite white shirt, wearing his suit jacket over it, Robert wearing his suit but without the tie,

"You look good" Rob said

"As do you" Aaron chuckled, Aaron checked his suit pocket to see if the rings were there, to Rob it just looked like he was fixing the shirt,

"Let's go it's 10 past 7 now" Aaron said,

They walked down stairs Liv and Gabby were doing homework

"Right we are off now, don't answer the door to no one, we will ring ya when we are on the way back home, just be careful and don't mess around please" Robert said

"We'll be fine, go and have a good time" Liv said

So they did just that, fifteen minutes they were sat at there table at Robert's favourite restaurant eating and drinking. Well actually Aaron was drinking, Robert couldn't

"Ugh I want a glass of wine" Robert sighed

"You should" Aaron chuckled

"I can't I am driving back sure" Robert said

"Oh I am sorry babe" Aaron said

"It's okay" Robert chuckled, 

"So are you going to tell me what this is really about then?" Robert asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Aaron said

"Aaron I know you better then anyone come on spill it" Robert chuckled

"I jsut wanted to treat you Rob" Aaron said

"Okay" Robert smiled,

A few minutes have passed and Aaron was getting nervous, really nervous real fast

"Robert I gotta tell ya something" Aaron started

"Aha, I knew you were hiding something from me, now what is it?" Robert asked

"Promise me you won't talk over me when I do this?" Aaron said

"Of course I promise" Robert smiled. Aaron stood up and went around to Robert, Aaron stood up holding both of Robert's hands in his.

People were starting to look at the couple, wondering what Aaron was doing.

"I am not very good with words, but I am good at talking about you and my feelings for you. Wherever you go I'll follow, walking beside you every day, I will save you from anything that you are scared off which isn't a lot. You have supported me through everything Robert and I love you so damn much, I'll do anything for you baby, you will never be lonely, I want to be yours till the day we are lying on your death beds, and I want you to be mine till our dying breath. I have so much respect for you Robert cause not only do you love me you also love my little sister. . I love everything about you, especially your freckles, your eyes and how you put up a hard man act but really you are just a big softy. You're my everything and I love you so damn much, it's me and you against the world baby. When I look at you I don't see the man who hurt me I see the man who saved my life" Aaron finished

Robert was grinning from ear-to-ear, he had silent tears flowing down his cheeks. Everyone in the restaurant were now looking at them, even the waiter and the chef's were

"I think you know where I am going with this don't ya?" Aaron chuckled as he took Robert's ring out of his pocket. Aaron leaned down on one knee

"You know that I have been calling you my boyfriend for two year and don't get me wrong I love it, but I think it's time to change that and for you to become my fiance and then my husband......So Robert Jacob Sugden will you make me the happiest person in this world and marry me?" Aaron asked as he showed him the ring,

"Yes...Yes god yes of course I will you muppet" Robert said as Aaron slipped the ring on his finger, they then shared a kiss as the rest of the people in the restaurant stood up and clapped and cheered

"Thank you" Aaron said to them.

"Let's get out of here" Robert said, they paid the bill and walked out to the car, when they got in they smiled

"Wow you are my fiance now" Aaron said

"I love the ring" Robert said

"I know I do to" Aaron said

"Do you have one?" Robert asked, Aaron nodded and took it out of his pocket

"May I?" Robert asked

"Of course" Aaron smiled, Robert slipped the ring onto Aaron's finger,

"Now it's official" Aaron said

"We are getting married baby" Robert smiled,

"Yes, yes we are" Aaron said

"I love you" Robert smiled

"I love you to" Aaron said kissing him again.

When they got home it was around half ten

Liv and Gabby were still on the couch watching Breaking Bad

"Liv we have something to tell you in private" Aaron chuckled

"I'll be in your room Liv" Gabby smiled.  Gabby went up to Liv's room, she sat up straight

"What is this about. Oh is it something funny? Like did Robert fall?" Liv asked

"No I did not fall and no it's not funny it's really good news" Robert smiled

"Spit it out then" Liv smiled

The two boys didn't say anything they held up their hands and smiled. At first Liv was speechless and confused

"OH MY GOD! You guys are engaged, that is amazing news, I am so happy for the both of you" Liv as she got up and hugged the both of the men

"Who else knows?" she asked

"No one, we wanted you to be the first to know" Robert said

"And plus we do have rings on our left hands on our ring fingers and I am sure you would have seen them" Aaron said

"That is true. I am well happy for the both of you congratulations" she said

"Thank you little sister" Robert winked

"That is true actually Robert will become your brother to" Aaron said

"And your husband so you are stuck with him now Aaron" Liv teased

"Agh damn what have I gotten meself into?" Aaron chuckled

"I am right here you know" Robert said

"We were teasing I love you really" Aaron said, Liv went up to her room to give them both some privacy.

The happily, newly engaged couple then found themselves in their bedroom cuddled up together, watching Breaking Bad, they couldn't help but to hold hand's their ring fingers touching of each other. 


	36. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has PTSD and he sees something that brings back so many memories

It was half eight at night when Aaron got the call from his husband Robert. He answered it right away. Robert was driving back from a meeting in London. 

**"Hey baby, where are you? Me and Liv we miss you" Aaron said** when he answered

**"Aaron" Robert sniffled,** Aaron sat upright and paused the show on Netflix that he was watching with Liv.

Liv went to protest but Aaron put his finger to her lips, Liv knew there was something wrong because Aaron wouldn't pause Breaking Bad for just anyone. 

**Aaron: Hey babe what's wrong?" Aaron asked,** they both grew to love pet names

**"Saw crash" Robert cried,** Aaron could hear the distress in his voice. Robert had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder still after the crash

**"You are going to be okay, alright? I will come and get you, I'll bring your medication with me and also your inhaler just hold on for me" Aaron said**

**"Promise me" Robert sniffled**

**"Yes of course. I will go and get Vic and we get you" Aaron said**

**"No! Why Vic? I don't want her to see me like this " Robert asked.**

**"Well I need her to drive me car back" Aaron said**

**"Naw please no, get Adam instead, he won't ask question, just please hurry, I need you" Robert cried harder**

**"I be there soon love, just hold on for me, where are ya?" Aaron said**

**"Layby, love you" Robert said**

**"Love you" Aaron whispered,** Aaron hung up and rushed to his feet.

"What has happened, is it Robert,. is he okay?" Liv asked

"Well as you know Robert has being diagnosed with a slight case of PTSD, well he seen a crash on the layby and well it brought back memories of our crash, bad memories and well he's crying now and he needs me" Aaron said

"Of course, go get him" Liv said

"Will you be okay here?" Aaron asked

"Of course I will be, I'm going to watch the rest of this season of Breaking Bad" Liv said

"If you need me ring me, but I won't be that long about an hour or so" Aaron said

"Of course. Now go and get your husband and my brother home" Liv smiled. Aaron nodded and hugged her, he then left and drove right up to Keepers.

He walked right in and he saw Adam on the couch with a sleeping Vic and their new born baby boy named Jayden

"Adam I need you man" Aaron said

"What is it?" Adam asked

"Let's just say Robert saw a crash and well it obviously brought back a lot of memories from mine and his crash, so he needs me and well I need you to drive me car back" Aaron said

"No need to say no more, let's go man" Adam said

"Thank's, you not going to tell Vic?" Aaron said

"No all I need to do is go with ya and then drop your car back to yours right away" Adam said

"Okay, just don't tell her about this episode either" Aaron said, Adam nodded and they left and Aaron drove off.

"You are nervous mate" Adam said

"Of course I am, Adam he keeps getting these episodes and nightmares about the crash, I mean it's been weeks, he should be getting over it" Aaron sighed

"He thought you were dead mate we all did, he pulled you out of a sinking car and then he pulled you out of the water still not breathing and he was the one who done CPR he did, he saved your life Aaron" Adam explained

"Of course that's going to leave him with bad memories" Adam said

"Yeah I guess you are right, I am just worried about him Adam" Aaron sighed

"Yeah I know you are and to be honest with you I am to, but Aaron you need to understand Robert has also been through a lot as well, I mean he found out his brother paid someone to shoot him and then he nearly lost you three times it can't be easy on him mate" Adam said to him

Aaron didn't say anything else he kept quiet the rest of the way, a few minutes later they saw Robert's car.

"Something is not right" Aaron said

"You're right" Adam sighed, they got out and ran over to his car

"His phone is in the front seat man" Adam said

"He isn't here" Aaron panicked

"Where is he?" Adam said

"How am I suppose to know?" Aaron sighed

"You're his husband you are meant to know these things" Adam said

"Adam I don't have a damn tracking device on him" Aaron snapped

"Well we best get looking for him then" Adam said

"Sorry for snapping I am just so damn stressed Adam" Aaron sighed

"I know you are mate. Now come on let's go find  that husband of yours" Adam said Aaron nodded and they began searching. Aaron was hitting panic mode

About half an hour later and they still weren't sure where he was, Now Aaron was definitely in panic mode

"Adam what do we do man?" Aaron asked on the brink of tears.

"We need to call your mum" Adam

"And tell her what?" Aaron asked

"Pretty simple that Robert is gone missing Aaron" Adam told him

"Okay you ring Chas and I will ring Liv and tell her that I be home later that I expected" Aaron sighed

Adam nodded and rang Chas, Aaron called Liv

**Aaron: Hey Liv look to be honest I won't be home till a bit later**

**Liv: Why? Is Robert alright**

**Aaron: Look I ain't going to lie to ya, Robert is gone missing,**

**Liv: Oh my god, what do you mean he is gone missing?**

**Aaron: Well it's pretty straight forward, myself and Adam can't find him**

**Liv: What do I do?**

**Aaron: To be honest with you, there is nothing you can do**

**Liv: Just make sure he is safe Aaron fund him**

**Aaron: Just call Gabby over so you won';t be on your own and the minute we find him we'll be home**

**Liv: Okay so ya then,**

Aaron hung up the phone

"Gabby is going over to Liv she is staying the night so that way Liv won't be on her own worrying herself" Aaron said

"And Chas is on the way over to us" Adam said

"We just need to find him Adam, he is in a state and god only knows what he is going to do" Aaron sniffled

"We find him Aaron I promise, even if it takes us all night we are going to b ring him on sage and sound" Adam said

Twenty minutes later Chas was there, she had puffy eyes

"Have you been crying?" Aaron asked her

"No, you woke me up I was drinking a bit" Chas said

"Oh sorry" Aaron said

"Don't you dare say sorry, me son-in-law in gone missing we need to find him" Chas said

"Anyway is there any luck?" Chas said

"No luck, I've no idea where he is" Aaron sighed

"Have you tried to ring him?" Chas asked

"His phone is in his car" Aaron said

"We find him don't worry" Chas smiled

"I hope your right mum, his PTSD is making this worse" Aaron sighed

"Just don't be worrying" Chas smiled

"What if something bad has happened and he is lying in a ditch somewhere covered in blood" Aaron said

"Don't be thinking the worst he be fine, Dingle's are strong" Chas smiled

"Okay let's start looking again" Adam said,

So they did, they looked everywhere in the fields all over the village but it was a no go. They are now back where they started.

Then suddenly Aaron got an idea

"I think I know where he is, stay there and keep on looking just incase I'm wrong" Aaron gasped

Aaron went over to one of the fields, even though they looked already. There is this lake behind all the trees, that Aaron and Robert found one day when they were going for a much needed walk.

Aaron walked towards all the trees and muck, he saw someone sit at the lake with there head in there hands and knees pressed up against there chest.

Aaron knew who it was, he walked over

"Hey Rob, it's just me" Aaron said

"Aaron" Robert said

"Yes it me baby it's me" Aaron smiled

Robert only had his shirt on, he looked freezing so Aaron took off his jacket and gave it to him, Robert leaned into it and smelt it.

"You scared me" Aaron sighed

"I am scared to" Rob said

"I know you are, now can you tell me what's wrong?" Aaron asked as he sat down beside his husband

"I was driving back from Leeds and I saw a crash there was so much blood and I then rang you" Robert said

"We are going to get you help I promise, I ring your counselor tomorrow, I bet she will be able to fit ya in" Aaron said

"I wann go home" Robert said, he looked really fragile

"Come on then lets go" Aaron smiled, he helped his husband up and let him lean into him.

They walked back and when Chas and Adam saw him they gasped

Aaron shook his head

"Adam you drive Robert's car back" Aaron said as he threw Adam Rob's keys, Chas went over to them and patted Robert's shoulder

"You are going to be okay love" Chas smiled, Robert nodded, Chas went over and got in Rob's car.

"Come on you are safe now I promise you" Aaron said

"I know" Robert said weakly, Aaron helped Robert into his car and he drove back home slowly

"It brought back so many memories Aaron, seeing the crash remembering I had to drag you out of the water and blood so much blood" Robert said

"You're going to be okay, I am here to make sure you're okay, to support ya I will help you" Aaron said,

"I love you" Robert cried

"I love ya to babe, more then anything" Aaron said

Twenty minutes later and they were back at Mill, Robert's car was parked outside.

They got out and walked inside. Liv and Gabby were asleep, Breaking Bad playing on Netflix.

"Well she did say she was going to finish it" Aaron chuckled

"She is ahead of us then" Robert smiled

"Yeah she is, I get you to bed and then I sort them out" Aaron said.

Aaron helped Robert to bed.

"I be up in a few minutes" Aaron said as he walked back downstairs.

He went over to Liv and Gabby and shook their shoulders

"Hey girls come on and get in the bed it's late" Aaron said, they began to wake up

"Where is Rob" Liv asked tiredly

"Don't worry about him he is going to be okay, you both just go on up to bed it's half one in the morning" Aaron said. Liv and Gabby nodded and began to walk upstairs.

When he was alone Aaron sat down on the couch and ran his hands over his face, he took a deep breath and cleaned up a bit, when he was done he went back up to his and Robert's room.

He walked in and he saw Robert, lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, Aaron got undressed and laid beside him on his side.

"Hey, you okay?" Aaron asked

"Yeah I will be" Robert smiled

"Look Robert, if anything is wrong, you need to tell me if you don't tell me I can't help ya" Aaron said

"I told you everything Aaron, i am afraid of losing you I think that's pretty clear I almost lost you twice and the twice that I did almost lose you I been there saving your life" Robert sighed

"You saved my life Robert more then once you have supported me through endless amount of mishaps and now it's my turn to be there for you. So from now on, it's about you getting help not me" Aaron said

"You know I get these really vivid nightmares about losing you, about you dying on me or you walking out, it's that vivid it actually feels real and when I wake up in the middle of the night I have to look over at you just to make sure I ain't dreaming to make sure you are actually there and that your real" Robert said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aaron asked

"I was just scared Aaron I mean literally" Robert sighed, he began to cry

"Listen to me Robert and listen to me clearly, I am never going to leave you and I mean never, no one is going to take me away from you and there is no way that I am walking out on you and the life we build together it's not going to happen" Aaron promised

"I love you" Robert said

"I love you, now come on, come cuddle me so we can sleep" Aaron smiled, Robert nodded. Aaron wrapped his arms tight around his husband and Robert pressed his hand against Aaron's arms


	37. A much needed break and the much needed reunion

"Robert we need to talk" Aaron said one day as they were watching a movie.

"Of course, what is this about?" Robert asked as he paused the movie that they were so engrossed in

"You know what" Aaron said.

"Is this the part where you give me your wedding ring and you tell me that you are dumping me cause you can't take it?" Robert asked as he put his head in his hands and held back his tears

Aaron sighed and nodded.

"I can't do it Robert, I mean I though I could but I really can't. I can't look at her knowing what you both did Robert, knowing that you slept with her in our bed I just I can't" Aaron sighed as he played with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger

"Can I ask you a question?" Robert asked

"Yeah" Aaron breathed

"Did you stop loving me when you found out about what I done with Bex?" Robert asked

"No of course not! I will never not love you, I will always love you Rob" Aaron said

"Even now? Even when this baby is born?" Robert asked

"Yes, even then" Aaron told him

"I am so sorry Aaron, I know my aplogise are not going to be enough for you this time but I need you to know how sorry I am, I don't know how to fix this" Robert said

"What we need is some time away from each other Robert, cause we are both just breaking each others hearts, and I am not going to be the one who does that to my husband" Aaron sighed

"So you want to break up?" Robert asked

"Not break up we need time apart there is a big difference, a break up means you don't see any hope there and time apart means you want to work out the problems in the realtionship" Aaron said

"So this isn't forever?" Robert asked

"Not at all, it's only till we sort out out seprate problems and then we can work together" Aaron said

"So do you want me to leave or..." Robert asked

"You can stay here Liv is still in Ireland I go to mum's" Aaron said

Aaron went up to their room and began to pack, Robert kept his distance not wanting to make anything worse, he let tears fall down his face.

About ten minutes later Aaron came back down carrying a large black suitcase with him.

"So I guess this is godbye for a few weeks then" Aaron sighed sadly

"Just remember that I am always going to love you, even if after these few weeks and you still fele like you don't wanna be with me I am going to still love you" Robert said

"I know" Aaron said

"Can I give you a hug?" Robert asked, Aaron didn't respond he grabbed Robert and pulled him in, kissing him softly

Aaron let go and walked out of their house without looking back. Robert sat on the couch crying and drinking for the rest of the night

Aaron walked into the pub carrying his suitcase, he went right around to the back and saw his mum.

"Me and Robert are taking a break" Aaron said as he sat on the setee and cried

"Oh sweetie" Chas said as she held her son for the rest of the night while he cried.

**{Six weeks later}**

The couple have been taking a break from each other for the past six weeks, they have seen each other around the village but they more so smiled sadly and waved at each other

They both missed each other alot, they missed the kisses, the hugs, cuddles waking up beside each other they just craved one another.

Aaron was working behind the bar one evening, he was talking to Cain,

"So you and Sugden are still on that break eh?" Cain said

"Yeah, we have been now for the last six weeks" Aaron sighed

"I see you still wear your wedding ring" Cain said

"Yeah of course I do, we ain't broken up, it is just a break" Aaron sighed

"Look Aaron you both haven't spoken to each other in weeks you smile and nod at each other, you are both trying to work through your problems, you need to talk to each other" Cain said

"Why you sticking up for him, you can't stand him" Aaron snapped

"I see how happy he makes ya Aaron and that's all I want" Cain sighed

"Do you miss him?" Cain asked

"Yeah of course I do, but we just need more time Cain, it's to early" Aaron sighed

"I am not going to tell ya what to do mate but take it from me, you both look miserable without each other" Cain said as he took his pint and went over to sit next to Adam and Pete.

Robert was still sitting at home, still crying and still drinking, until he heard a knock at the door, it was Vic, she walked in and sighed

"Ugh! I am sick and tired off looking at you and Aaron's miserable faces Robert" Vic said

"It's to early Vic, Aaorn needs more time and I am here to give it to him, it the least that I can do" Robert sighed

"Robert you stink, go take a shower, I clean up here and then me and you are going tot he pub" Vic said

"Aaron is there though" Robert sighed

"So? Why does that even matter?" Vic said

"I just, he said he needs time Vic and I am giving him that, I don't want to push him" Robert sighed

"Look Robert, he is your husband, you both have had enough break up's just go get him back" Vic smiled. Robert said nothing and went up to take a shower as Vic cleaned up the house

Back at the pub Aaron was still serving out pints and wine and so on, he was getting tired, he was texting Adam when he saw a shadow overcome him, he looked up and the breath was literally knocked out off him.

There he stood Robert, his husband looking sad, his eyes were all red and puffy,

"Robert" Aaron breathed

"Hey" Robert smiled weakly

"How have ya been?" Rob asked

"No wait, you both go to the back or summat, I will cover for you Aaron" Vic smiled

They both walked intot he back, everyone looking at them, they walked up to Aaron's room.

"How have ya been?" Robert asked

"Yeah I am good I guess I have been meaning to call you" Aaron said

"Yeah? I wanted to do the same but I was to scared in case you hang up on me" Robert sighed

"I wouldn't do that to you if you called I would have answered like I said I want things to be different between us" Aaron said

"I have been doing therapy" Robert said changing the subject

"Yeah? How have that been going" Aaron asked

"Really good, my therapists Eva she um diagnosed me with Anxiety and um depression" Robert sighed

"It's okay" Aaron smiled

"She gave me anti-depressants they are helping but they just make me sleep, Vic has been there for me, she is about the only person who has been there for me over these few weeks" Robert sighed

"Robert I.." Aaron started

"No, please let me finish" Robert sighed, Aaron nodded

"You have your family, who do I have? I haven't got my mum or dad around, not my brother only my sister, no one has took care off me for these weeks, no one has came over and held me while I cried through the night, I can't do it anymore Aaron I can't be alone" Robert sighed

"It's going to be okay Robert, you have me now" Aaron said

"Well no one wants you to have me" Robert said

"Look Aaron I am so sorry for cheating on you, I am sorry for the heartbreak I caused you and this is it you need to make a decesion, a decesion on weather you want to be with me or if you want me to pack my bags and leave" Robert sighed

"Robert.." Aaron said

"Please Aaron just decide cause I refuse to spend another night worrying about if you are going to give me your wedding ring back I can't do it" Robert sighed

"Can I come home?" Aaron asked

Robert took a very deep breath and smiled wide

"Of course!" Robert said as he leaned in and kissed his husband for the first time in six weeks

"I love you" Aaron said

"I love you" Robert said

"Things are going to be different between us now Robert and I mean that" Aaron smiled

"Let's go home" Robert said as he let tears roll down his cheeks

"Please don't cry baby, I've got you now, we are back I am never going to leave you again" Aaron said as he sat down pulling Robert right into him

"I thought you were going to leave me" Robert said

"Never, you are stuck with me" Aaron smiled

"Messed up forever?" Robert asked

"Yeah, messed up forever" Aaron confirmed, as the kissed one more time

"Come on I'll help ya pack" Robert smiled as he stood up and helped his husband pack up all his cloths

"I can't wait to sleep beside you tonight, it's been far too long" Aaron sighed

"I know I can't wait to have you in my arms and watch you fall asleep in them kissing you goodnight and holding onto you tightly, not wanting to let you go ever" Robert sighed

"You never have to let me go" Aaron smiled at him kissing him

"I really wanna jump you right here, right now" Aaron chuckled

"After all these years you still can't seem to resist me" Robert laughed

"Let's go home then" Aaron smiled, taking his husbands hand and going to the place he called home

After a round of what Robert called 'Mind blowing sex' and a much needed shower, the couple looked at each other

"I love you" Aaron smiled

"I know and I love you to so much" Robert smiled

"I missed you do much" Aaron sighed

"I know! I did to, but you are back to me now forever" Robert sighed

"Lets go to sleep I am tired" Aaron smiled.

Robert wrapped his arms tightly around his husband and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.


	38. A day with Rob/Aaron/Liv and Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robron have a two year old son, and this is a day with a kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in this one there is NO bex!! The baby SL DOES NOT exist 
> 
> I got this prompt from one of you guys from an E-mail so thank you Kayla for this one

Since Aaron and Robert Dingle Sugden are now stronger then ever the married couple decided to take the next step and adopt a child, so a few months later after a lot of court dates and a lot social worker visits later they have a beautiful two year old son named Mason Alexander Dingle Sugden

Mason was in foster care because his birth parents were not nice people, they were drug users and heavy drinkers. They didn't want the little infant at all so social workers took him from them

Liv was delighted that her two brothers were happy and she was more then happy to have a little nephew. She thinks the world of Mason.

"DADA" Aaron heard his son scream at two in the morning, this is the third time in a row that Mason woke up in the middle of the night screaming

"Your son is calling you" Aaron stated as he woke right up after hearing his son, Robert opened one eye

"Why is he my son when he screams awake at two in the morning?" Robert laughed

"He calls you dada not me plus I am to comfortable" Aaron said as he cuddled more into Robert

"Come on babe off me so I can get him" Robert chuckled, Aaron done what he was told.

Robert sighed and tiredly got out of the bed to go and get Mason, he walked into his room and took him out of the bed. He then walked back and placed him in the middle

"Why are you awake buddy?" Aaron asked

"Me had bad dream" Mason whimpered

"Awe no come here buddy" Robert said as he laid Mason down in the middle of the two men. He began to whimper softly

"Shh sweet pea, you are okay we keep you safe" Aaron said as he played with his hair, a thing he found that helped him fall back a sleep. About ten minutes later and he was fast asleep.

"God this is the third nightmare this week Aaron" Robert sighed

"I know yeah, could it be from when he lived with his birth parents?" Aaron asked

"Yeah I say so, we should bring him in here with us that might help" Robert said

"He has had an awful two year of growing up Robert he saw a lot of things that he didn't understand, he was being abused basically" Robert sighed

"We talk about this downstairs, if he waked up we hear him" Aaron said

"Yeah, I need caffeine" Robert said

"Yeah me to" Aaron said as both of them carefully got out out of bed, trying not to wake Mason up

They walked down to the kitchen, where Robert made both of them coffee. Robert handed Aaron his with a kiss to his husband's head.

"You know I just realised summat" Aaron said

"Yeah what's that?" Robert asked

"When Mason comes to sleep with us, I am not going to be able to cuddle you" Aaron said sadly

"Ahaha we always find a way Mr. Sugden" Robert said

"That is true" Aaron chuckled

"We could put him in with Liv, he actually sleeps a lot better with her and we can sleep down here or something" Robert said

"Yeah, I am surprised she didn't wake up with the sound of Mason crying" Aaron said

"She can sleep through a thunderstorm" Robert smirked

"That's true come on we go up to here and ask her then" Aaron said

"I hate waking her" Robert said

"If it's for Mason trust me she will get up" Aaron smiled. Robert nodded and they walked up to Liv's room

"Hey Liv wake up for a second we have to ask you summat" Aaron said as he shook her shoulder gently, the room was dark.

"What? What is it?" she asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes

"Can you do us a favour?" Robert asked

"Why do you feel the need to wake me up at half two in the morning?" she groaned

"We are really sorry" Robert said looking guilty 

"Turn on the bedside lamp there" Liv said, Robert turned it on,

"Now what can I do for you?" she asked tiredly

"So Mason is losing a lot of sleep this past week, and well we know when he sleeps in with you he doesn't really wake up, and we were wondering if we can put him in here with you?" Aaron asked

"Of course, put him in here, I be more then happy to let him in here with me" Liv smiled

"You are amazing thank you" Robert smiled as he kissed her head.

"Go get my nephew so I can go back to sleep" Liv said, Robert nodded and went to get Mason

"He thinks the world off you ya know" Aaron said

"Who? Mason?" Liv asked

"No well him to but Robert, I mean it Liv he treats you like a daughter" Aaron said

"Yeah?" Liv asked

"Yes I am being dead serous here Liv, he loves the bones from you, it is nice to see you both finally getting a long after such a long time" Aaron said

"Well everything changed when you almost died that time, then I realised I need to stop being such a brat to him" Liv admitted,

"He loves you" Aaron smiled

"I love him to" Liv said, just then Robert came in with a sleeping Mason in his arms,

"Put him down here" Liv whispered, Robert gently laid Mason under the covers next to Liv, Mason whimpered a bit, he landed his head on Liv's shoulder.

"If he wakes up just bring him back in to us" Aaron said, she saw who tired they both looked

"I will do no such thing you both look wrecked I keep him in here for however long it takes you both need a proper nights sleep" Liv said,

"You're the best little sister anyone could ask for" Aaron said. Robert and Aaron kissed both there children's head and walked out closing the door behind them.

"Come on babe I need sleep" Robert said

"Yeah me to come on" Aaron said taking his husband's hand and walking in to there own room.

They laid down and Aaron immediately put his arms around Robert. They both shared a kiss.

"This is nice" Aaron said

"Yeah it is" Robert smiled

"I love you" Aaron smiled

"I think the world off you three Aaron" Robert smiled

"I know you do baby I know and me to" Aaron said

"Let's sleep" Robert said pulling himself further into Aaron's grip

"I love you" Robert said

"I love you more" Aaron said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a very content smile.

The next morning rolled around fast, Aaron rolled over onto his side and he was met with the beautiful sleeping face off his husband.

"Morning babe you going to wake up for me?" Aaron asked as he began pressing soft kisses to his husband's face and neck, Robert moaned

"Come on wake up" Aaron chuckled, Robert opened one eye and groaned

"Morning baby" Robert said kissing his cheek

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Aaron asked

"I slept perfectly, what time is it?" Robert asked

"It is half ten" Aaron said

"Come on let's head down stairs and see what Mason and Liv are up to" Robert sighed

Both of the men got out of bed and headed down stairs. Liv had Mason in his high-chair with his breakfast.

"Morning" Liv smiled at them as they walked in. Both men gave each Liv and Mason a kiss on the head.

"Hey trouble, did he sleep okay?" Robert asked

"Yes of course he slept perfectly, he didn't wake up or anything" Liv said

"There is my good boy" Aaron said as Mason gave him a toothy grin

"I love you" Aaron said to him

"Love you to daddy" Mason smiled

"And what about me? What about you dada?" Robert said

"DADA!!! Love you" Mason said happily

"I am here buddy" Robert chuckled

"Did you sleep in Liv's room?" Aaron asked

"Yes daddy me did" Mason smiled

"Since he sleeps through the night with me I will take him into my room till he settles back in to sleep" Liv told them

"Are you sure?" Robert asked her

"Yes of course I am, it gives you both time to catch up on some much needed sleep cause you both always look wrecked, plus I can have some time with my nephew" Liv smiled

"Liv you are actually amazing, thank you so much" Robert smiled

"Yeah well I try and you are both most welcome" Liv smiled

"Yeah thanks sis" Aaron said Liv smiled

"What time are you in work today at babe?" Aaron asked Robert

"I am not in today, I took the day off, but I did have a meeting at half eleven but I cancelled it because I want to spend the day with my three favourite people in the world" Robert smiled

"You are so soppy but it's real cute" Aaron chuckled

"Well I try. Do you want to go to the park or something?" Robert asked

"Yes of course, let's get ready" Aaron said

"Can I go?" Liv asked

"Liv you don't have to ask, of course you can" Robert smiled.

About half an hour the family off four were ready and out the door.

"Dada me walk?" Mason asked

"No buddy not today" Robert said as he strapped him into the car seat

"Hotten first, we go to the park there it it's better" Robert smiled as he took off down the road into Hotten.

After a few minutes of driving the reached the park.

"Oh come on Mason we go and have fun" Liv said as she picked him up

"High on swings" Mason said.

"Yeah course come on then" Liv said as she picked him up and ran toward the swings.

Just then a stranger sat down beside themm it was a women around her early twenties

"Which one is yours?" she asked

"The older girl and the boy just on the swings there.. Liv and Mason" Aaron spoke

"Awe cute names," she said

"What about you?" Robert asked

"The little girl there on the slide...Kayla is her name. I adopted her a few weeks back" she smiled

"Yeah we know the feeling, we adopted our little boy a few months back to, the little chap had an awful life" Robert commented

"Then what about your girl?" she asked

"That is actually my little sister but sh eis legally ours, we treat her as our daughter" Aaron smiled

"That's really cute, you both look like such a nice parents" the stranger said

"Well we try, it isn't easy but we do our best" Robert chuckled

"Parenting it isn't easy at all but it's worth it" she said, Aaron looked over at Liv and Mason, Liv was pushing him on the swing and he had a wide grin on him

"Yeah well worth it" Aaron whispered.

After chatting to the stranger for a bit which was actually for about two hours, they decided to go and get some food.

They stopped at Aaron's and Liv's favourite resturant and ordered some food.

"Did you have fun buddy?" Aaron asked

"Yes! Daddy so much fun" Mason said

"And you Liv? Did you have fun pushing him on a swing for about two hours?" Robert chuckled

"Oh eh of course I did, but to be honest I am tired now though" Liv said

"Yeah when we go back, he might be asleep so we watch a movie or something" Aaron said

"Sounds good" Liv smiled

Aaron leaned into Robert and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek

"I love you and I love this family we built for ourselves" Aaron smiled

"I know I love you to Mr. Dingle Sugden" Robert smiled as they shared a proper kiss.

They spent the rest of the time playing with each others rings knowing now that what ever happens they'll be together


	39. The truth will always come out in the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things you can not hide  
> The Sun  
> The Moon  
> The Truth

It's been four months since Aaron told Robert that he couldn't do this. be with him knowing what Robert has done behind his back.

_Flashback_

_"We can get past this Aaron come on I know we can" Robert begged him._

_"How?. Tell me how can we get past this?. You slept with someone else while I was in prison and then spoiler alert she winds up pregnant we can't get past this Robert" Aaron fired back_

_"I know you love me and I also know that you don't want this to end just as much as I don't" Robert sighed_

_"Course I love you.... I'll always love you, but right now Robert I just.. I just can't do this anymore. I see her around the village and I am reminded everyday about what you two done while I was locked up for beating a guy half to death because of you" Aaron sighed_

_"Please Aaron don't do this don't do this to us,  we can do this Aaron, we can move away me, you and Liv like a proper family just like how we always wanted it to be" Robert cried_

_"It's over Robert. Just give it time, we could always find our way back to each other, but right now I am going to put myself first and sort my head out" Aaron sighed very sadly._

_They were standing in front of each other tears streaming down both of their faces both not wanting their marriage to end but they knew it was the best thing to do for both of them._

_"It may be hard but it's the right thing to do, we'll find our way back to each other someday and that is a promise after all we always do" Aaron promised_

_Aaron looked at Robert with sadness and tears in his eyes. He then looked at his left hand and Robert knew what he was going to do._

_"Take it mind it for me" Aaron told him_

_"No Aaron that is not mine, that's yours I can't take it from you, I won't let you" Robert sighed_

_"Robert I am begging you to take care of my wedding ring" Aaron begged_

_"And I am begging you to take care of it. It belongs to you, I bought that ring for you. You don't need to wear it just yet, just keep it somewhere safe till we come back to each other" Robert cried_

_Aaron shook his head and sighed, he took of his ring and literally shoved it in Robert's hand, Aaron looked at his hand and he immediately  felt empty._

_Aaron went to kiss Robert on the cheek but then he pulled his head back, he looked at Robert and decided to just go for it, he placed a lingering kiss right on Robert's cheek, Robert knew that, that was the last kiss he was gonna get off Aaron for a long time._

_"You should go now" Aaron sighed_

_"Yeah I will, I love you goodbye my one true love" Robert cried as he grabbed his bags and left the house he built from nothing._

_When Robert left, the tears came flooding down his cheeks violently._

 

It was hard to believe that that moment was four months ago and truth be told he missed Robert with everything he had, he tried to move on but he just couldn't move past the love he shared with Robert Jacob Sugden.

He tried to date a new guy a doctor named Alex but that ended very soon after they even started. He couldn't be with him and love Robert at the same time 

Even though Aaron and Robert were in the same village they communicated through small talks and knowing looks.

So that is where he is now in the pub talking to his mum and Charity, he was well aware that Robert was sitting just three seats away from him talking to Vic.

"I don't know Vic but there is something about this baby situation that just doesn't seem right," He heard Robert to say Vic.

"How you mean?" Vic asked

"It is all coming back to me now, if the baby is mine she'll be about five months pregnant but she is seven months ya know" Robert said

"Are you sure?" Vic asked

"Yes I am positive" Robert said. Vic patted her brother on the shoulder

"Do whatever you got to Rob cause I am going to stand by you no matter what" Vic smiled at him

"Aaron are you even listening to me" Chas asked

"I am sorry what?" Aaron asked

"She asked you when Liv is due back?" Charity said

"Sorry she is due back in about an hour or so, I can't remember to be honest" Aaron smiled

"Where even is she?" Charity asked

"She is in Hotten with Gabby and Laurel" Aaron answered.

"Are you okay love" Chas asked

"Yes of course I am why?" Aaron asked

"You just keep zoning out on us" Chas said

"Sorry my head is just in overdrive" Aaron said

Just then the Woolpack door opened, it was Chrissie, Rebecca and Lawrence.

"You wanna go through the back?" Chas asked

"What? No I am fine here" Aaron smiled.  The three Whites sat next to Robert, 

"You know Rebecca I have a bone to pick with you" Robert said. The whole pub looked at her, including all the Barton boys.

"I am staying here for this, I want to know the truth" Aaron said to himself

"What is it?" she asked as she placed a hand on her baby bump.

"I worked this out in my head. We 'slept' together like five months ago and now you are pregnant with my baby" Robert started.

"Yeah, were are you going with this Robert?" Bex asked

"But the thing is Rebecca you are seven months pregnant so how is that my baby if we slept together five months ago? He isn't mine and I know that for a fact I know I was so drunk that night but it is all coming back to me" Robert asked her

"It is your baby" Bex said

"No I don't think it is, you slept with Ross before me so..." Robert said

"I am no slag" Bex snapped

"Bex is this true?" Chrissie asked

"What course it isn't" Bex said defending yourself

"You made me lose everything Bex, my husband who I love more then anything and anyone in this entire world, my sisters not just Vic but Liv too, for what? Why did you do it in the first place?" Robert asked, Aaron was just sitting there quietly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I WANTED YOU!" Bex shouted

"Well you were NEVER going to have me and you NEVER will either cause I only love one person and he is sitting right over there" Robert said pointing to Aaron "So stop throwing your self at me"

"What kind of person are you? I let you live in my house but it was all a lie" Vic said

"Tell the truth Rebecca" Lawerence said

"Okay fine, we never slept together in the first place" Bex said

"I KNEW IT" Robert said

"I am so sorry" Bex said

"It's to late for that now" Adam said

"This has nothing to do with you" Bex said

"Maybe not but you lied to my brother-in-law you made him lose everything for NOTHING" Adam said

"You ain't sorry at all, you ruined both of my brother's lives" Everyone heard a voice say

"LIV" Vic said

"Yes it's me see I told you all she is a liar but no one believes me" Liv said as she walked right to Aaron

"I missed you kid" Aaron said

"I know I missed you to" Liv smiled

"Look Bex, I want you to leave me and my family alone" Robert said as he walked over to Ross

"I hear congrats are in order for ya mate, your gonna have another son" Robert said as he shook his hand and tapped him on the back, with that Robert walked out.

"Go after him" Liv said

"What no I can't" Aaron said

"As you can go after him mate" Adam said. Aaron nodded and downed the rest of his pint and ran out of the pub to find Robert.

About  twenty minutes later he found him, he was on the famous bridge.

"Hey" Aaron smiled

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked

"I came to see if you were okay" Aaron said

"Well ask me then" Robert sighed

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked

"No, not really, like don't get me wrong I honestly do not care that the baby is not mine the part that is killing me is the fact that I lost you for nothing, she made me believe that I deserved losing you" Robert cried

"I know Robert, you didn't deserve this, nothing about this is okay" Aaron said

"The question is what do we do about it now? Does this change things between us?" Robert asked

"Course it does, I love you Robert and I want to be with you" Aaron said

"Is there any buts? Cause I can not take anymore heartbreak Aaron" Robert said. Aaron turned him around so they were facing each other

"I am telling the truth" Aaron smiled, Robert leaned in and kissied him for the first time in four months

"Do you want to move back in with us?" Aaron asked

"Course I do" Robert said

"Come on let's go back to the pub" Aaron smiled, Robert nodded, they walked back to the pub and entred it hand-in-hand

The three Whites were still there. Bex had a red sained face from crying.

"Robert I am so sorry for everyhting" Bex said when she say them

"Rebecca I don't think I was very clear beofre but this time I will be... Stay the hell away from Robert or I swear to god it won't be me who you will be answering to" Aaron said

"That is a threat" Bex said

"Yeah well don't forget you done worse to Robert" Aaron said

"Awe are you guys back together?" Vic asked

"Yeah we are" Aaron smiled

"Robert I just want to say I am sorry to, I let all this baby situation go to my headI treated you horribly and you didn't deserve that" Vic smiled

"I forgive you" Robert smiled hugging his sister

"And you of course" Robert said to Liv as he hugged her

Aaron felt his ring in his pocket he wanted to try something. Robert faced him and Aaron went down to one knee

"Robert I love you, I always have and I always will, I know we are married but you know I want to make it legal, so will you marry me?" Aaron asked

"Of course I will" Robert said as he placed Aaron's ring back on his left hand

"I missed that" Aaron said looking as his hand now

"It is were it belongs" Robert smiled as they hugged, the whole pub clapped for them. Liv, Adam and Vic went over and hugged them both

"You were always the one for me Robert, these past few months have being horrible without youz, the future will be nothing without you in it" Aaron said

"Don't be getting soppy on me you'll make me cry" Robert chuckled

"Can't wait for our wedding, legal wedding Mr. Dingle" Aaron smiled

"I can't wait to legally call you my Mr. Sugden" Robert said as they kissed one more time.

They went home two hours later, Liv went to Gabby's and the two of them ended up in the bedroom. 

When they both finished and cleaned up they turned towards each other and smiled

"This is all I have ever wanted you know I mean literally all I wanted" Robert said 

"I know me to, and Robert I really am sorry for the way she treated you and for the way i treated you" Aaron said 

"It's fine honestly, I am just glad I am back home with the many I love and the sister I love" Robert smiled

"I can not wait to fall asleep in your arms tonight" Aaron smiled

"Well from not on for forever and always you'll always fall asleep in my arms" Robert smiled

"There is no place I would rather be" Aaron said 

"Good cause I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else" Robert smiled

"I was just thinking I think we should get married as soon as possible" Aaron chuckled

"Yeah I think so to, the sooner I get to call you my husband again the better" Robert smiled

"Well like you are my husband but I want to be able to call you it legally" Robert chuckled

"Yeah I know what you mean" Aaron smiled kissing his shoulder

"I am never letting you go every again" Aaron smiled

"Good because we have our whole lives together now Mr. Sugden" Robert smiled


End file.
